Shipwrecked
by OutlanderOutlander
Summary: After a tragic series of events, four people are forced to depend on each other for survival. They begin a journey that will change all of their lives forever.
1. Dani

_**I do not own Glee under any circumstances. Nor do I own the romance novel I found under my mom's bed and read when I was 15 that this fic is based on.**_

* * *

**I. Dani's Day**

Dani was angry, and as she felt Quinn grab onto her arm, she tried her hardest to console her. It was somewhat funny, on the off chance that somebody had let her know at the start of this ordeal that she, Dani Harper, would have taken the side of a man over a woman in any circumstance, she would have said they were insane, yet that was the situation she was in now.

She was angry with the short brunette lady she had thought she could trust for helping to cast aside the man she had begrudgingly come to befriend. Dani looked down and saw Quinn saying a prayer. She closed her eyes and attempted to think up a way out of this, thinking about how exactly she had ended up here...

…

Danielle Harper, or Dani as she demanded everyone call her, was at a crossroads in her life. This was generally because of the fact that she was on a cruise to partake in Quinn's wedding. While Quinn had been raised as daddy's favorite sheltered little girl, Dani had had a significantly more troublesome childhood. Dani's family had been poor and basically all that she now possessed was obtained through her own guile.

Dani's troubles really begun before she was conceived, when her flippant father overlooked putting on a condom one night and Dani was the result. Since her mother was from an extremely traditional Spanish Catholic family, Dani's grandparents forced her mom to marry her father and to keep her. To say her father despised this situation was an understatement; he was irate about it and frequently took it out on Dani's mother, and in the end Dani too. She withstood the abuse to herself and her mother just long enough to discover a way out and to fight back.

At the age of 13, when her friends were anticipating high school, Dani was figuring out how to keep herself and her mother far from her abusive father. Lucky for her one of her neighbors placed her in contact with a nearby restaurateur searching for employable part-time workers.

Dani demonstrated considerably more than average work. Also, in the wake of showing herself to be very competent in the restaurant business, Dani turned into a junior protégé to the woman. Under the teachings of her new friend, Dani grew to love the work. Best of all, the woman additionally took Dani and her mother under her protection and helped them get on their feet in the wake of abandoning her father.

Dani kept on working under her mentor until she graduated high school and head off to Yale, with a solid referral letter from her friend, who was an alumina. It was at Yale she met a blonde named Quinn Fabray, and despite their altogether different upbringings, the two got to be best friends after being forced to live together in their freshmen dorm.

Nonetheless, it was Dani's effort to save her inebriated companion from a group attack at a fairly rambunctious rave one night that cemented their bond. The incident had, for all time, solidified Quinn's unwavering loyalty to Dani. The friendship between them developed, and as it did, both young ladies' fortunes with romantic endeavors deteriorated. Dani had little admiration for men after what her father had done, and discovered a hefty portion of them were scared shitless by her ambition, but coming out of the closet quickly took care of those unwanted advances. Quinn had a lot of luck pulling in multiple partners, however she was far too trusting and ended up with her heart broken frequently, and every time this happened she turned to Dani for comfort. It was even worse than it sounded, because of Mr. Fabray's great expectations, it made it very difficult to find any man he would be in favor of.

Inevitably Quinn and Dani grew closer through their bad experiences, and it shockingly transformed into love. This came as a shock to Dani, as she never once suspected Quinn of being willing to dip into the lady pond. It was a love they eventually were able to express physically as well as emotionally.

Her new love with Quinn displayed its own particular issues however, the first of which was Quinn's father. Both girls knew there was no chance he would give them a chance to have a relationship if they told him. Lucky for them Dani had started a business on her own to help herself and her mother while she went to class, and it was very profitable. Knowing that many would not accept her as the head of the business, she had paid a man to be her proxy spokesman.

Utilizing her growing wealth and her dummy for a spokesman, she and Quinn tricked Mr. Fabray into believing that the Dani Harper his little girl was to wed was Danny Harper, male Yale MBA graduate with a successful startup business to HIS credit. So she, Quinn, 'Danny,' and her hired decoy date (to keep up appearances) had boarded the cruise that was supposed to be Quinn's wedding cruise, which it would be, only Quinn was gonna be marrying her.

All had worked out as expected, so Dani arranged for her decoy date to have some time alone with Quinn, to give the blonde one last hetero experience before their big day. She didn't see much danger in it. Unlike Dani, Quinn was bi, and got a kick out of the periodic excursion with a man or two. Dani consented in light of the fact that she figured it was best to give Quinn a chance to discharge her heterosexual desires and not let them destroy things in the future. Additionally she was permitted the company of several different young ladies on those nights, so it balanced out. She planned out one such night on this journey, so after their wedding it could be just them. Worst case scenario, she figured the man would fuck Quinn and pass out leaving Quinn in peace for the rest of the night. So she left her fiancé with the man to go ashore and see some of the local attractions.

While the island's beaches intrigued the greater part of the wedding party, Dani was more excited with the noteworthy destinations on the island itself. While business was her passion, historical architecture was her guilty pleasure. She wanted to visit obscure authentic sights regardless of how insignificant they sounded. She and her trusty camera went to as many as she could. This island ended up being a virtual buffet of classic architecture and landmarks.

As she went around the island, she discovered that there were a couple of nerds like her. Specifically there was a young woman, a man that appeared to be the woman's possessive father, and a tall youthful man. Dani watched these three as she traveled through the different sights, yet it was not until the last building, an old church (with rather great glasswork for such a little island), that she had any true interaction with them.

As she entered the church, she reviewed what she had observed of the three others. The first thing to come to mind was that the young lady was exceptionally cute. She had an immaculate and friendly face, the highlight of which was her stunning dark eyes. Her brown hair reached passed her shoulders and she was attired in a simple tank top and shorts. The tank top was a bit too tiny in Dani's opinion, yet it showed off to her breasts and stomach very well. Her breasts were around a B cup from what Dani's ocular evaluation told her, and the stomach was flat. Dani had spent enough time in gyms, working out being a favorite stress relief for her (second to Lady Sex), to identify the ones who worked for their body and those, like this girl, that did not need to. The shorts echoed her suspicions as the ass and legs, while fabulous in there own right, were definitely free of muscle tone. This girl was something else and in overhearing her speak a few times Dani was reminded of a 1940s New York lounge singer.

Some place along the line, she discovered that she was not the only one appreciating this beautiful woman. She started to understand that the tall young man likewise had been watching brunette from afar. She could tell he was enchanted with the woman on the grounds that he had, generally, neglected to acknowledge anyone else all day. He was taking in the sights, alright. He would take pictures of the structures, however his look never was a long way from the brunette beauty. Dani was not certain whether she thought that it was adorable or appalling.

She had additionally noted the conduct of the old man. His oppressive nature and possessiveness to his young companion enormously pissed Dani off. Truth be told, it looked as though he had been keeping the young lady from taking pictures of the sites Dani had seen her admiring throughout the day. In her own silent revenge, Dani had helped the girl by using her own camera to capture pictures of the windows and if she could manage it, the girl with them.

It appeared the man had business here and when she saw with whom, she instantly sprung to action. She attempted to do too many things at once and wound up walking directly into the side of the back pew. This made her topple over it and land on the floor exceptionally unladylike: on her ass with arms and legs sprawled out. It likewise caused the camera pack she had to open when it hit the floor and to scatter all it contained.

What had brought on her sudden response was two things. Initially it was that this man was with Quinn's cousin Karl and his friends, and anytime she could spend avoiding contact with the men of Quinn's family was time well spent in her mind. Secondly, it was that the brunette had taken up flirting with Karl's frat boy companions, and for reasons unknown to her, she tried to divert the young man's attention before he saw this. She was still not certain why, however, there was just something about him that made her fee really sorry for him in that moment.

Unexpectedly, she succeeded in both her objectives, or it appeared she had, as the Fabray men had not seen her and the young man in front of her had bolted over to her position to attempt to offer assistance. She was ready to sit up before he arrived and she immediately declined his offer to help her get up.

As the sounds of mocking laughter rang out from the crowd, her cheeks flushed with resentment for those frat boy assholes. Dani took her anger out on this young man. The man helped her anyway quietly assembling her gear for her and repacking better than it had started out before he gave it back. She heard him make some remark about the amount of memory cards she had in it.

Having had her fill of shallow men, she wanted to snap back with annoyance, but she was feeling kind after she realized she was being a bitch unnecessarily. It was then that she looked at him getting a good look at her. She saw his eyes widen as he attempted to subtlety check her out. She considered rebuking him for it, but figured he was mostly harmless. Also, she realized that even if he hadn't seen what was going on up front, he probably saw it now and was likely suffering profound disappointment because the girl he had been admiring all day was now basking in the attention of Karl's asshole friends.

She didn't frequently feel pity for the opposite sex, yet she felt a bit for him now and chose not to add to the bruised ego he for sure had by yapping at him for attempting to be a decent human being and for one purely innocent look at a pretty girl.

Instead she chose to find out whether or not her assumptions of the man were right; if he had truly come here for the history, and not the brunette. She was surprised to learn that he had been to a significant number of the same spots she had and knew a considerable amount about them too. She had a wonderful time strolling and conversing with him, both snapping the incidental picture.

He started to ask her about her background, and when she let him know about her MBA, she was amazed to see that that got her a second flirtatious glance. That was the exact opposite thing she had been expecting, it seemed that learning she was accomplished intellectually increased his desire for her. Typically when she mentioned the MBA to men it sent them running.

This response placed Dani in a difficult situation as she had no desire toward any further association with this man and he appeared to now be into her. She would not mind him in small doses, nothing more than that. She attempted to think up an approach to break it to him casually that she was gay. The thought caused her to wonder a bit: since when did a man's feelings matter to her?

"Apparently when they are smart, respectful, and open minded like this one," she thought to herself. She gestured with her left hand to point out something in a stained glass window. As she did, his flirtatious manner was halted suddenly and he started to make a quick exit to the door of the church. Dani was confused, why the sudden change? She hadn't done anything unusual; was it Karl and his companions? No, couldn't be they were long gone.

As he moved away from her, she replayed the events in her mind, she had raised her left hand and… it hit her seeing a glimmer in her periphery, she looked down at her engagement ring, she had worn it to ward off men. It was an old trick she had developed in school. The ring would repulse those conscious enough not to hit on a engaged woman, and those that disregarded it were quickly proven to be jerks, so it worked really nicely. Well it might have done its job here without her realizing it.

She pursued him attempting to think up a way to make it up to him. It was just then that fortune favored her, as low and behold, who ought to venture out of the church and lean against the door: the brunette. She contemplated inviting the girl to take a picture with her new friend, but thought up something different. They had both wounded his ego enough today. So instead, she offered to take a picture of him with his camera outside the church, he accepted and Dani made sure that the church was not the only thing in the shot he would like to have another look at. She verified that the brunette was visible in the background when taking each photo. Then she had him return the favor, posing herself in front of the church while he used her camera.

As she posed, she got an another incredible thought and conscripted the brunette, who she learned later was named Rachel, to take a couple of pictures of her and her male companion. Rachel obliged and after a couple of speedy pictures the man thanked both women and rushed off as the frat boys had returned.

She reviled them and their terrible timing as she watched the poor man leave. Had there had been more time she might have been able to clear up some of the misconceptions between them. Also, she had not missed the looks he had gotten from Rachel while Dani had taken his picture. As the assholes passed by, they made a couple of discourteous remarks about their plans for the evening to Rachel. Dani had crouched down to rearrange her camera pack and practically none of them saw her or recognized her. She saw Rachel quietly stroll into the church, and Dani followed her in.

Rachel was promptly and rather commandingly grabbed by the old man and taken out the back door. Dani rapidly took a couple of extra shots in the church before going after them. She went down a safe distance behind and as they approached the dock to return to the boat she was satisfied to see that Rachel had gone to the restrooms while he old man got in line.

Following Rachel into the Ladies Room she waited by the mirror until Rachel finished.

"He preferred you, you know." Dani said to Rachel as she strolled past.

"Pardon me?" Rachel paused and asked a bit befuddled, apparently not aware Dani was talking with her.

"The tall calm gentleman, the one I had you take my picture with, he was into you." Dani said to Rachel rehashing her prior explanation. Rachel walked over to Dani and appeared to consider this for a brief moment.

"Really? I thought he was charming, but why me?" She said with such a delightful voice and perfect posture that Dani stared at her for a second and felt her panties dampen at the sight.

In the following moment, Dani said in an incredulous voice, "Rachel, who wouldn't notice you? I know a few girls that would actually kill for a body like yours, do you need to hear names?"

For impact she heard a few 'me too's' from other women in the bathroom and saw a couple of nod accordingly. At that point she said, "However that kid was not simply appreciating a decent body, I think he was in love."

"What makes you say that?"

"For one thing, not to sound vain, but he barely looked at me the entire time and I am not really an ugly hag. No, he was stuck on you."

"Really? Wow, I just thought he really enjoyed history and stuff." Man this girl had issues if she couldn't accept the idea that a man would follow her smoking hot body all over an island.

"Well he was doing that too, believe me he knew his stuff. I got to talk with him in the church, but make no mistake, up until he saw you with the frat boys he was into you. Still after, when you left the church it was you, not me that made him stick around." Dani said attempting to put forth a defense for the tall man whose name she never learnt. It was a peculiar feeling defending a man and Dani was still not certain why she was doing it either.

"Why didn't he talk with me then?" Rachel asked breaking Dani from her thoughts.

"For one he appears to be the shy type, in addition to that, the old man hanging on you like a vulture gave him no chance. Plus you flirted with the frat boy assholes, and that's kind of a red flag to his type. Dudes like him tragically lose to boneheads like that constantly. I got one question though, if you found him cute why didn't you express more interest?"

"Well he was with you."

"Nope, bullshit, on the off chance that he was with me we would have been talking the entire way and holding hands and stuff, so what's your real excuse?"

"My uncle says women ought not approach..." It was as Dani figured, but it didn't prevent her from losing it a bit.

"Well he isn't right, this is the 21st century and you're an adult, if you want something or somone, you go and get it. You shouldn't bother with your daddy's consent."

"He's not my father, he's just my uncle."

"All the more motivation to forget him. Speaking of which," Dani reached into her camera pack and gave a dazed Rachel a memory card. At that point she said, "I got a couple of shots of you close to the most loved spots and I even got a couple of shots with you in them. Take this card to the photograph cottage in the primary concourse and have a set of prints made. Charge it to the Fabray wedding and select the ones you like then have whatever remains of the prints and the card sent to my room they ought to know where I am, the room numbers on record."

"Really? Much appreciated!" Then after a beat she said, "Hang on, Fabray wedding? I was told I would be assisting with the bachelor party for that wedding tonight."

Dani now realized what Karl had paid the old man for and felt extremely sad for the girl, as her uncle had probably just pimped her out as a prostitute and/or stripper for the party.

"Yes, that is my friend Quinn's wedding, she is getting hitched in two days. I'll see what I can do for you Rachel, but it doesn't look good. All I can say is try to get out of it, trust me you want no part of that party. Get to my room, penthouse suite two, if you can, as soon as you can." Rachel nodded and left the room.

Dani then did her business before she set out toward the dock. She was in time to make the next ferry back and attempted to place herself as a long way from the frat pack, Rachel, and the old man as she could. It was then that she recognized that her fake date was there alone, and she quickly got concerned for Quinn.

As the swarm of people left the boat, Dani cornered the patsy and asked where Quinn was. His response was essentially that he was not certain, but that he thought she was in her room. Dani told him that in the event that she was not there, then it would not be pleasant for him. Dani picked up the pace to Quinn's room to check whether he was lying.

However, she was diverted from that goal by Quinn's mother who was making last minute arrangements and would not leave Dani alone unless she helped out. Quinn's mother said she saw Quinn head to her suite for a rest prior to dinner, which alleviated Dani's tension about her missing friend.

Later that night, when Dani was finished helping Mrs. Fabray she took off to find Quinn. She discovered upon arrival at Quinn's room that one of Quinn's cousins was apprehensively sitting on Quinn's bed unsure of where Quinn was. It turned our that in her race to accomplish everything Mrs. Fabray had confused the cousin for Quinn and the cousin had been so frightened she hadn't corrected her. Dani advised the cousin to return to her own particular room, and afterward departed from the room in a hurry herself.

She was getting angry as she went through the clusterfuck of men in the dining hall that was housing the raucous bachelor party. When she discovered who she was looking for, she yanked him out of his seat by the hair and dragged him from the room before cussing him out and asking, once more, what happened to Quinn. He had no reply, and Dani, with an incredible number of insults, requested that he find her or there would be consequences. The man rushed off. Dani calmed down, and she heard him as he lurched away murmuring something about a man named Puck.

It was then she heard Rachel's name advertised and a wave of compassion for the girl washed over her. For a short time, Quinn was driven from her brain and she thought about a way to help Rachel. A brisk look through the door gave her an idea and she headed for the staff hallway.

A short man attempted to stop her and she said, "Don't even short round, you attempt to stop me and your grandchildren will feel the beatdown I give you."

The man backed away and when she got behind the stage a pudgy security woman prevented her from getting to Rachel, and after appraising her adversary, she was reasonably certain in the event it got physical she could take the woman in a fight, she didn't think it would get to that however.

With much belligerence Dani said, "Get her off that stage."

"She's a pro she knows what..."

"Trust me she is not a pro, she is some poor girl with an uncle who needed to make a quick buck."

"Listen, I feel for her, but I can't go against the wishes of the party."

"Tell them it's my fault, I am the maid-of-honor in the wedding." Then after a beat Dani said, "Listen, if you don't go get her, I will."

The woman protested, but a couple of seconds later she had done her duty and Rachel was off the stage, a bit worn out, but considering where things could have gone, not that bad.

"We should go." Dani said to the still bewildered Rachel. She didn't challenge as Dani took her hand and led her away from the party. When they returned to her room, Dani sent the purser to the keep watch at the door, and convinced Rachel to strip out of the fetish outfit that they had forced her to wear and get in bed.

She looked on as Rachel submissively agreed, and after she turned to her and said, "You saved me and you don't even know me. I feel compelled to thank you some way or another… " Since Rachel was still naked, Dani thought for a second that she was being offered rescue sex.

"No chance. I got to go pay off a promise and I don't take you for the type who delights in the joys of sex with a girl. As much as I would like a piece of you, I think it'd be best if we left things here."

"Wow, okay, I didn't mean to imply I would thank you with sexual intercourse. I was talking about money. Where I am grateful for your help and a part of me certainly finds you to be sexy, I'd much rather have a man in my bed if you get my meaning." Rachel said shaking her head.

"I can't take your money, I was simply being kind; and about the sex thing, no offense taken whatsoever. Whereas I tend to prefer a woman in my bed, I have met a few like Quinn who are willing go both ways." Dani said nodding in understanding.

"Not to pry, but are you and she?" Dani nodded and Rachel asked, "then why…"

"The wedding?" She replied before getting into a large clarification of her and Quinn's situation.

After the short discussion about the sadness of the circumstances in which Rachel demonstrated genuine empathy, they talked about the whereabouts of Quinn and after some reassurance from Rachel that Quinn would be alright, Dani gave Rachel her room key and bade her goodbye.

Dani then turned her attention to the other suite. Discovering the room still empty of course she sat down to attempt to sleep. The great thing about saving Rachel was it had taken her mind off of Quinn for a bit, but now the stress returned and she fell into an uneasy slumber envisioning what could now be befalling her lovely fiancé.

The next day flew by pretty rapidly in a whirlwind of wedding related events. She got out of bed and thought she'd work out, on the journey there she was relieved to discover Quinn had been found and looked fit as a fiddle. With that settled, Dani let her rest in her room and took off to the rec center.

When she got there she was amazed to see that the gentleman from the island was there also. He was completing his workout, but stopped to talk with her for a moment. After seeing him again she was told his name was Sam. It was going great until he put on his backpack and a weird item dropped out unbeknownst to him. It was a red bit of fabric and she lifted it up to examine it. She remembered it instantly as the red lingerie she had purchased for Quinn recently before this trip. The ones she knew Quinn had been wearing the day before when she had left her with her simpleton of a date. As he had not been aware they had fallen out of his backpack, Sam continued strolling along, and the rage Dani felt kept her from letting him know he had dropped them.

Her opinion of the man took a nosedive in an instant, as this implied he for some reason took a torn pair of her lover's underwear as a trophy. She could murder him. To think she had felt sorry for him and even attempted to help him score Rachel, well Rachel deserved better if this man was what she thought he was. Just when she thought her view of men could sink no lower.

Still angered by this she completed her workout and stormed off to the rehearsal dinner. Quinn was brilliant of course, but Dani barely took note of this, as she was preoccupied waiting for her proxy and his friends to show their faces. When the hung-over butt holes bumbled in they started to make such an array of fuck ups that it made the thing last until supper when it mercifully concluded.

The formal supper was shockingly pleasant and Dani's temperament improved with the bountiful feast; her disposition was raised even more when she remembered the impending secret ceremony between Quinn and herself. In a couple of hours she would be married, no matter how illegal, to her soulmate and nothing could detract from that.

After all the young men, as anticipated, went off to get wasted, Dani was allowed to go to Quinn's suite for the night. This was intended from the outside to make the sleeping arrangements as well as wedding prep the following morning less demanding. But for Quinn and Dani, it meant they had time and privacy to do their secret ceremony.

Dani immediately gathered her night bag including her pictures from yesterday that she had printed out. She then rushed over to Quinn's room and was nearly tackled when she got there.

Quinn held up long enough for Dani to close the door before she raced to her side. Dani dropped her things and closed her arms around Quinn and felt little arms close around her back. She then lifted Quinn off the ground and spun her around while they shared a kiss that appeared to go on forever before she set her down.

"I love you Quinn Fabray," She said as Quinn's feet touched the floor.

"And I love you Dani Harper."

Dani was satisfied to here it in response. As the two broke apart she said, "You would not believe the day I have had."

To which her lover replied, "You too huh?"

xoxo

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Sam

**(**_**See Chapter 1 for a disclaimer.**_**)**

* * *

**II. Sam's Day**

Sam battled to stay awake as he was buffeted by the waves with no land in sight, and pondered what had driven him to be here helpless before the storm. In attempting to rescue his friends, he had been double-crossed by a woman he had imagined himself coming to love. He knew he needed to make it through to help his friends. He needed to survive to find the men that had left him to die. He needed to survive so he could confront the woman, so he could figure out why she had sold him out. He remembered how he got here, and his thoughts drifted back all the way back to when his journey had started…

…

A good vacation was what Sam Evans required, and that was the reason he was on this sea voyage. He had gotten stuck in a rut, and after doing the same job for the same organization in the four years since he moved on from school, he had been laid off. Even though he had what he thought was a somewhat great track record, he was fired in light of the fact that he was not confident enough. Thus he had frequently been passed over for more "_now_" applicants who were better at getting kudos for their inferior work.

On the other hand, that was just small piece of his misfortune. His dedication to his work had been such that he had had no social life. When combined with his quiet nature it meant that he had made few friends and only had one girlfriend to speak of since college. None of which was much to gloat about; his friends were basically leftovers from school and the girl was a pity setup by his sister. This meant that his job had turned into the one essential thing in his life and when it was finished he was lost. The one thing he did have was a supportive family. It was they who had persuaded him to exploit his sudden surplus of extra time and take a highly required get-away. It was a sibling who had proposed he take the sea voyage to "recover the greatness of his school days." Sam was not certain that school had been precisely great, but it had been a charming time and had included continuous communication with other living individuals, especially women. As his sibling so gruffly put it "Sam, heed the call of the ocean, take a cruise you've endlessly talked about going on and for goodness' sake get yourself laid."

So that is the reason he was on the deck of a boat viewing the port retreat into the horizon. It was not starting off well when he found that his travel agent had booked him in a shared double room. Thus, as opposed to getting some quiet time to himself, as he had expected, he was forced into sharing a cabin with a gentleman named Puck. His cabinmate's actual name was Noah, but he decided to adopt an abbreviated version of his last name Puckerman. Sam normally felt that he got along well with most individuals, but Puck was something else. In short he was a crass, heavy-drinking, womanizing, oaf. Consistently Puck would come in wasted at a late hour, some of the time with one or more women who were similarly plastered, and would act like he thought he was in Ancient Rome.

One night however it appeared that, for a change, Puck was planning to start his partying in their room. So Sam decided to indulge in some tours of their island pitstop. He was a history buff and the island had destinations that only like-minded history nuts would appreciate. One of the reasons he had picked this specific sea voyage was on account of the sights like those on this island. He had used the day to take pictures of the different sights while appreciating a couple of the more... ladylike attractions of the little island. Specifically he had delighted in watching a short young woman who talked with slight New Yorker accent, and he considered her amazingly attractive. However, she was never by herself long enough for him to talk to her because of a man who looked to be in his 40s if not 50s sticking close by. He was perhaps her father or possibly her spouse, wherever she went so was he, and he appeared to be very strict with her. So Sam kept his distance.

After sticking with them while touring the island, he saw something that aroused his suspicions. When they had reached one of the island's landmarks, an old Spanish church, the overprotective man appeared work his way into a vast gathering of frat boys and not long after left the young woman with them, and went to the front to secretly talk about something with their leader. Sam was almost certain he saw an envelope change hands, but he couldn't be sure.

This was because at that same minute he was distracted by a delicate yell and thud as a woman behind him fell after clearly tripping over a pew. As he went to help her get up, she refused, and attempted to get to her feet unassisted. Her sour attitude was made worse by the merciless laughter hailing from the frat pack at the front of the church. She appeared dead set to spurn his offer of help, but he provided it anyway, figuring he could get together her camera and the supplies that had spilled from her pack.

"Taking a couple of picture today miss?" he asked as he gave an uncommon number of memory cards back to her. From the beginning she appeared ready to disregard him, but then reacted in a tone that appeared guarded and irate.

"Yes, so I'm somebody who likes history, is that a problem?"

Sam found himself somewhat taken aback as he answered. "Nope, not by any means. Kinda a history fan myself, it's only just that I have never seen anybody with that amount of memory cards on one vacation. You must be a bigger fan than me taking so many pictures."

She smiled then, which shocked him, and when she did he could tell that she was beautiful even in the poor light of the old church. From the speedy look he got, he knew she had shoulder length red hair, but not the natural kind. It was dyed: bright and florescent with pink streaks through it to give it extra spunk. Even in this low light, it was glorious. She was wearing a buttoned blouse and skirt that appeared a bit extravagant for island hiking but flaunted her curves well. She was about 5'3" and extremely toned with hips that were wide enough to be womanly, but not excessively so. Her clothes, probably because of the hot sun, clung to her amazing body. Sam was no master at sizes but he would figure she was at about a C cup. Her skirt and short sleeves affirmed that this girl worked out as she had toned and muscular arms, legs, and butt.

He looked at her in attempted subtlety, but was almost certain she figured out what his looks really were for. Given her state of mind minutes prior, Sam practically expected she would say something, but she didn't. Rather she started telling him about the sights she had seen so far on her trek, and also different sights she had seen on past outings, it turned out to be a lot and most he had been to as well. She appeared to know a considerable amount of stuff. He asked if she had taken history classes in school, but it turned out she had as of late earned a Master's in business.

"Wow, beauty and brains," he thought to himself. As he started thinking up approaches to see whether she would spend the remains of the day with him, she called attention to something with her left hand and he saw the radiance of a diamond on her ring finger and he put the pieces together: she was taken. His hopes fell. He had failed twice today before he had a real opportunity to begin. Because despite the exchanges with this girl, he had not been diverted attention from perceiving the brown haired girl cozying up to the frat boys.

As this Church was the last sight he planned on seeing anyway, he attempted to wrap up their discussion and head once more to the boat. As he turned she followed him out to, according to her, escape the commotion inside. Before he could begin the hike back to the boat, she offered to take a picture with his camera of him in front of the church. Acknowledging it would be one of the few he would really show up in, he accepted the offer. Then she recruited the dark haired New Yorker Sam had been previously admiring to take the camera so she could be in one picture with him.

After that the frat boys spilled out of the church. Sam started to move away with a hurried farewell to both women. He thought he heard the second one say her name was Dani, but the other girl surged into the church before he could learn her's. Sam headed to the dock to return to the boat.

When he came back to his room, that is when he discovered Puck and his friends had partied in there all day.

"Oh, look its nerd boy," Puck said as he looked up. "That must mean the bars are opening. Looks like that's our cue to party elsewhere boys. Plus, we don't want to be here with Mr. Lame over there." It was clear that Puck was extremely intoxicated.

"So you gotten laid yet?" Puck asked Sam with a scoff. Since Sam did not react, Puck continued, "No? Well I'm not surprised nerd boy, but today is your lucky day, we gave you a freebee. Actually some joker from the penthouses did, but point is you can have a turn. We already had ours. She's a good fuck, even as smashed as she is. Plus, it's probably the best piece of ass you'll get on this whole trip. I'd take advantage if I were you. Just don't get too attached, as the dude needs her back by tomorrow afternoon for some rehearsal or something." Then he turned to his friends and said, "Now let's get to that party, this is going to rule, all night bachelor party in international waters!"

With that, they stormed off shouting and yelling. As they did, Sam took his first look at the girl they had left behind. What he saw appalled him. Puck was completely serious when he had said they had "had their turn". The woman had been worked over. She was laying face down and not moving. He chose to believe that she had only passed out from the liquor they had likely forced her to drink, but knowing Puck and his friends he was almost certain something more evil was included in the cocktail.

As Sam contemplated what to do, he couldn't stop himself from checking out her body. Despite the fact that she was covered in cum from head to toe, it was not difficult to see that this would be an exceptionally wonderful girl in more normal circumstances. She was about 5'6" with hardly one ounce of fat on her; thin but not debilitated-like. Her long blonde hair fell just below her shoulders. She had a cute toned butt that suited her figure well. And if not for her current predicament, her face would be more at home it an glamorous Hollywood blockbuster from the 1930s.

Even though Sam felt his dick hardening as he looked at the girl on the floor, he resisted the temptation to use her like Puck and his friends had, even to jerk off to. Puck was likely right, this would presumably be as close to a hot lay that he would get on this boat, but he was insistent that in the event that he got lucky it would be on his terms and the girl would have the capacity to consent.

So with great difficulty he tore his gaze from the woman on the floor and started brainstorming a plan of action. He had thought about just dressing her, but that was out for two reasons. One was that she was surely not in a clean enough state; the other was that he found that most of her clothes had been forcibly removed by Puck and company and were unfit or unable to be used again. His level of disgust for his roommate and friends grew greater. Choosing an approach, he walk into the bathroom and began filling up the whirlpool style tub.

The cabin would have been a sufficient suite with pleasant luxuries for one man, but instead it now had two occupants. It really had two bathrooms one with the tub and one with a shower. Sam had mostly been utilizing the second one, as Puck had claimed the bigger with the tub right away saying he required the whirlpool for his chronic aches. The reality of the situation was he typically used it in the early hours to fuck whatever tramp or tramps he had dragged in the prior night. Well Sam would use it this night to help out this girl. It was only fair she had a turn, every other girl Puck screwed got one after all.

To give the girl some dignity, Sam snatched a sheet off Puck's bed, wrapped her in it, lifted her up, and brought her to the bathroom where he delicately put her in the tub. He removed the sheet once she was settled in, but thankfully the bubbles from the jets obstructed his view of her naked body beneath the water. Not having any desire to dunk her whole head but needing to clean her face and hair, Sam gently splashed water on the those areas to wash them, being mindful so as not to get any in her nose and mouth.

He let her soak for some time, trusting that the agitation of the water would be sufficient to clean the cum off her. As he turned off the jets, a thought struck him and as the water relaxed, he made certain she would not slide under the water level before leaving the room to recover some of his clothes and a towel for her. As he came back in, he got an unobstructed view of her body from the front and he about creamed himself at the sight. She was much more a knockout in this state than before. He saw her breasts; they were the ideal size for his hands. They sat over a toned and even stomach that headed into two of the most astounding legs he had ever had the privilege of viewing.

He again felt that tingle in his groin but chose instead to concentrate on his task. He gazed at her face as he started emptying the tub. After that he dipped a washcloth in the water and decided to wash out a couple of alcoves the water jets may not have reached. Knowing Puck these were likely prime targets. Sam immediately wiped her pussy and the area between her breasts. Before he lifted her out of the tub, he made a point to give her ass a quick wash also.

When she was dry, he dressed her in the t-shirt and shorts he had gotten for her. They weren't anything special but they'd be better than what remained of her outfit from before. He laughed at how enormous the two things looked on her body. Being that he was around 6 feet the shirt resembled a nightshirt on her and the shorts were past her knees. He carried her to his bed and tucked her in. After getting together what was left of her clothes and putting them on a seat close to the bed, he went back to the bathroom to locate some headache medicine from his toiletries and a little mouthwash bottle given out by the cleaning staff. He additionally grabbed a bottle of water he had taken from the lounge area that he had planned to use at the exercise center the following morning and set all there on the side table next to the bed. He gave one last check to his "visitor" before resigning to the love seat with a few blankets.

When he arose the next morning, it was because of the noises of Puck lurching in. His plastered roommate muttered something about "giving back the whore" and as he did the memory of the night before hit Sam. He jumped from the loveseat but discovered his bed vacant. The mouthwash, the clothes, and bottle of water were gone. Sam turned around to the loveseat, grabbed the blankets, and threw them on the bed. Reaching down to get his exercise bag from by the side of the bed, he went to close the zip, but saw something odd. Inside was the water bottle, empty, and weaved into the label was a note. It said:

_Dear Sam Evans (if the tag on this bag is right), _

_Thanks you for your kindness to me last night and for loaning me your bed. I'm sorry for any trouble I may have created for you. If only we could see each other again under different circumstances. I should have told you this in person, but after what I most likely put you through last night and with the danger of being found by your roommate, combined with my strict timetable for the day, I felt better giving you a chance to rest while I escaped. Much appreciated again, _

_-Quinn _

_P.s. Left you a couple of things to remember me by. (Yes I know you probably saw enough of me naked to never forget me, but I couldn't care less. Look at that camera of yours… ) _

Sam examined the water bottle and noticed it was not in fact empty, but instead it was brimming with a red silky article. It was her underwear, or what was left of them, and he remembered that he had picked them up last night while cleaning up. He scoured his bag for the camera and turning it on scrolled through a fascinating set of pictures of a blonde in different provocative positions on the bed. He assumed that she had taken them on a timer. It was the last one of a naked Quinn kissing his sleeping form on the cheek that caught his attention most. His hand rose involuntarily to caress the spot, and a vague recollection of a blonde angel kissing him in thanks in his dreams rose in his mind.

The memory of the dream put a wide grin all over his face. As he concealed the underwear in his bag, he zipped it up and headed for the door. His smile extended considerably wider as he heard the tub topping off behind him. After all he hadn't told Puck the tub had been used last night, and he hadn't really cared about wiping it down after Quinn was clean…

…

On a sandy beach, Sam awoke weak, and barely able to move. He found himself under a starry sky and it was clear the storm had passed. Still a bit tired, and not wanting to explore the strange island in the dark. Sam gathered some leaves and made a bed of sorts. Not long after lying down on his creation he was fast asleep. His dreams were filled of the sounds of screams and fear.

xxx

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Quinn

_**(See the first chapter for a disclaimer). **_

_**In regards to comments on the ships featured in this fic... the fic is tagged the way it is on purpose, and that's all I will say on the matter.**_

* * *

**III. Quinn's Day**

Quinn was not going to deny it, she felt frightened. As she crouched next to Dani, Quinn could see the anger resonating off of her. A friend they had attempted to help had sold them out. A woman they thought they had befriended, who had quite recently left one of the better men Quinn had ever met to die because their abductors had ordered her to.

Now Quinn and Dani were being held for ransom, she assumed. It appeared the rich ostentatious Caribbean Sea voyage/cruise wedding had been too enticing for some dick not to kidnap her.

As a sudden storm threw the sppeedboat, the criminals started scrambling, and Quinn felt that this was not part of their plan. As she and Dani were still tied up below deck, things looked somber, particularly if the watercraft ran into genuine trouble, as the men did not appear the sort to put others first. As these worries hit her, she started to pray for the first time in recent memory. As she waited for her miracle she looked back on the trip that was intended to be her dream wedding voyage...

…

It was not precisely the dream get-away Quinn Fabray had imagined. By numerous accounts, one would surmise that getting hitched on a Caribbean boat journey would make for a dream voyage. From numerous points of view it was, she simply longed to wed the individual she actually wanted to and not the beard she had paid off to satisfy her domineering father. In order to be free of him, she had to appease him so he could go on believing his daughter was perfect.

Quinn's father was exceptionally judgmental and had he got wind of Quinn's true love, he would have made it his life's goal to keep the pair separate. Given his incomprehensible wealth, that was entirely believable.

As it appeared, it mattered not what happened after she wed, so long as it was to a respectable suitor. A respectability that depended a greater amount on income than identity as her father had made clear by chasing numerous men far from his little girl because he did not find them ambitious enough.

Dani had developed this plan to save Quinn from her father. Ironically Dani was viewed by the man upon their first meeting as a positive influence because of her pursuit of excellence. It's too bad he only saw her breasts and absence of a penis. Both women had marveled that the charade had thus far worked, but in part that was because the thought that Quinn was in any way not his perfect little girl was so far out of the realm of possibility for the man that it never occurred to him to question that his daughter's friend was a little too close to Quinn.

Yes, her and Dani were in love, and it was Dani that she wanted to be married to before the end of this voyage, even if in just her heart. The wedding was to occur this way to please Mr. Fabray and once Quinn was married he would meddle little in her affairs other than to look in on how she was being dealt with monetarily and how he could profit from his son-in-law. This would leave Quinn free to have her life with Dani, only putting on a show every so often when her dad came checking.

However, despite her immense love for Dani, Quinn still had not lost her taste for men sexually. Besides, she was regularly far too horny for Dani alone to fulfill her. As a result Dani had arranged for Quinn to release some of her needs on a harmless man she had brought as her own escort for the trip. Dani had brought the man so as to appear heterosexual in the eyes of Mr. Fabray.

It appeared that he was not all that safe however, and after getting Quinn exceptionally wasted and having his way with her in the men's restroom, he ran into a gentleman named Puck. Not having any desire to pass up on a chance with the hot women of the island they were docked at, he made an arrangement with Puck and his buddies that they could take her to their room for the night while he went ashore, so long as she was returned to the penthouses by morning. As a bonus incentive, he invited them to the bachelor party that night too. He then took off to meet Quinn's fake fiancé, who was actually named Danny funnily enough, for a trip to the island.

Quinn had fallen under the control of Puck and his buddies. At that point however, her capability to process her surroundings was extremely inhibited, and her memory of it mostly gone. She remembered bits and pieces of the ordeal only but nothing after it. It was therefore an astounding surprise to wake up here, in this unfamiliar bed, wearing clean clothes that were not hers.

Upon a brisk inspection of herself and her extremities, she saw that she had been cleaned up as well, since she was without a doubt cummed on a few times in her foggy recollection of events, she was certain of that. She got up and discovered a terrible taste in her mouth (undoubtedly she had been coerced to blow part of the gang the prior night) and that her head was pounding, likely because the drugs they had snuck into her drinks. Finally, it was clear to her that the men had overused both her lower holes too; based on the soreness she was feeling in both areas.

Then she saw some water, headache medicine, and mouthwash on the table beside the bed. She quickly took two of the headache medicine and, after swallowing them with a couple of tastes of the water, grabbed the mouthwash and took off to the restroom. When she passed the love seat, she came across a man on it and she understood that this must be Puck's roommate, the owner of the bed she had had slept in. She took a brief look at him.

She was certain he had not been a part of the gang, there weren't any blond men there (faces are hard, but hair color is easy). He was a stranger. But, the one thing she could see about him was that he was enormous. He hardly fit on the love seat; she could tell he was tall, and from the looks of it muscular too. His face was great looking in an everyman sort of way, not like all the rich pretty boys she had grown up around.

As she took another look at the things she was wearing, she understood that this man was presumably the reason she had woken up clean, dressed, and cozy in a bed. As she put the pieces together, her heart melted despite the fact that she didn't know this man. He had made sure she would wake in the best way possible, he had taken pity on her for some reason, and she was grateful.

She didn't think waking him up would be best though, and as she went off to the restroom to use the mouthwash, she saw a camera charging on the floor and a thought came to her. After she used the mouthwash, she examined the camera to check whether it was the man's.

What she discovered made her feel sympathy for her guardian. The camera was loaded with pictures of the landscape, of the different landmarks, but no friends and almost nothing of himself. She guessed he was here alone then. He mustn't be Puck's roommate on purpose. A photograph near the end of him in front of a church eventually provided her a nice view of the man's body. It was clear whatever he did, he didn't get much sun; but modestly built arms and legs let her know he did some working out.

She saw he had some memory space left and a naughty smile passed over her face. She tinkered with the camera and was shortly able to discover the setting to take pictures at set intervals. She set it to take one every ten seconds, situated herself in the direction of the camera, and started playing around. She performed a strip tease slowly peeling off the clothes he had dressed her in. She started by flashing her tits to the camera, and after that she pulled down the shorts to show off her ass. Next, she undressed completely and spread her legs to show her body to him. She turned and twisted on the bed giving equally and alternating focus to her ass and tits. For the grand finale, she plunged her fingers into her pussy and started fingering herself.

Between the way she was working her pussy, the rush of knowing it was being filmed, the possibility of the unknown man dozing a couple feet away waking up, and the risk of the dangerous men from last night returning got Quinn really worked up fast, and as the camera flashed its final flashes she started to shake in the throes of one of the best climaxes she had ever had. When she descended from it she got one last thought.

She arranged the camera to point at the loveseat and in her naked state, bowed down to kiss her rescuer on the cheek. "Enjoy your reward," she said in thanks. After she did, he shifted into a new position. He remained asleep but his blanket fell to the side and Quinn couldn't help from noticing the huge tent in his pants. She was tempted to wake him and help him with that, but figured she had better get out before his asshole of a roommate returned with his friends.

She redressed and turned off the camera, erasing a couple of the less than stellar photographs before setting it in the bag beside the man's bed. It was then that she noticed the name on the tag: Sam Evans. Well in any event she knew his name now, only fitting seeing as he had seen her passed out naked and she had recently filled his camera with exceedingly provocative photographs of herself. Skipping out on him without saying thank you by one means or another was not exactly the right thing to do, so she altered her plans.

So she looked around for a pen and some paper, and as she did she found where he had put her torn up clothes. She overlooked that for now and concentrated on the note she needed to compose. She wrote down what she needed to say and signed her name, so now he would know hers.

Seeing her old clothes gave her another insane thought, and she strolled over to the pile, picked out the red lace underwear she had been wearing, and stuffed them into the empty water bottle. She then added a postscript to the letter and wedged it under the label and threw it in the bag with the camera. She then picked up all her clothes from the seat and quickly left the room, making a note to look out for out this man in better circumstances.

Quinn then went up to her penthouse cabin as her family would be expecting her to be ready for the big rehearsal dinner in a few hours and she wanted a chance to get her own clothes back on. However, it didn't change the fact that she found the ill-fittingly large garments arousing to wear, although she was not certain why. Perhaps it was their rugged and manly scent or possibly it was the way they made her feel tiny, but in a nice way. Regardless of her new comfort however, she felt it necessary to remove the bizarre clothing for some of her own clothes, so she stripped out of them and put on a robe and fell into bed for a quick nap.

A couple of hours later, she woke and got prepared for what was to be a long day. Her public wedding was in one night and there was still a ton for her to do, including the rehearsals that afternoon. She waited around for a while before her fake fiancé staggered in hung-over to practice. Obviously they had not recuperated from the bachelor party the prior night. Nobody appeared to be disturbed by this outside of herself and the maid-of-honor, Dani. She looked particularly furious all through the proceedings. Quinn wanted to pull her aside, hold her close, and tell her everything, but she couldn't risk it in front of her father. She'd have to wait until later when she knew they'd be left alone.

At last, after what appeared to be an eternity thanks to a few fuck ups by the lucky groom, the practice finished and all present went off to the formal dinner that had been catered by the ship. After what ended up being a shockingly uneventful dinner the boys headed out once again to the clubs to party some more and the girls were whisked away to their cabins to get their 'beauty rest'.

In order to abide with tradition, the bride and groom were to sleep in separate rooms. To better meet the demands of the bride the next morning, Dani was to spend the night in Quinn's room. Quinn waited tensely for her lover to show up, as the two of them had secret plans for what would be occurring tonight that did not include just beauty rest.

When she at last heard the knock on the door, she let Dani in, but held back long enough for Dani to set down her night bag and close the door before pulling her best friend into a loving embrace. She was soon lifted off the ground and given an adoring kiss.

"I love you Quinn Fabray." Dani said, after the kiss separated and she put Quinn down.

"And I love you Dani Harper," Quinn replied. She meant it too, being apart from Dani for almost a full 24 hours had hurt her so much.

As the two separated Dani interjected, "You would not believe the day I have had."

All Quinn could say in response was, "You too huh?"

The two then began comparing stories about their day, attempting to see which was more terrible. Quinn's day took the cake unequivocally, as she couldn't recall the greater part of it and it had finished with her being sore all over. She did not much want to talk about it and Dani did not blame her, so Dani gave a short rundown of her day.

She recounted her time on the island, of which Quinn wanted to see the pictures. The copies Dani had printed out were on the dresser so she threw them to Quinn and kept talking. Dani talked in detail about the happenings at the church with Karl and his washout pals and some girl named Rachel and her run in with the a lovesick dude.

"So, was he adorable? He sounds cute." Quinn interrupted clearly curious.

"I don't know, you tell me." Dani said with venom in her voice. "Evidently he was part of the group that gangraped you last night."

"What makes you say that?" Quinn asked somewhat confounded. In response, Dani went to her gym bag and grabbed a pair of panties out of them and threw them at her puzzled lover.

"That is how I know, they are the ones you wore yesterday right?" Quinn's eyes widened in realization.

"Hold up what was his name?"

"Sam. Why?"

"Tall guy, slightly brawny, with a kind face?" Quinn asked energized.

"I guess," Dani said confounded. "His picture is toward the back of the other set of photographs, see for yourself."

Quinn grabbed the last envelope of prints and flung it open and after flipping through them she smiled.

"Dani, you've got everything wrong, he didn't rape me; he helped me," said Quinn, her voice filled with glee. "He was the person who washed me and dressed me in his own clothes and gave me his bed and all the other stuff. He was the one bright spot in an overall really terrible day."

"How would you know if he was a part of it or not? I thought you couldn't remember."

"Well I think your run in with him demonstrates a ton, but really in light of the fact that, while I was drugged, I do recall the majority of the individuals that participated with that Puck guy and he was not one. I think he was simply the roommate who took pity on a pretty girl his roommate had abused. Besides, the stiffy he had while sleeping let me know he had likely not even jerked off in a couple of hours."

"How could you know THAT?"

"Okay so I couldn't, but even if he did use me in some way I really don't care, he did more than I would have expected of anyone in that situation. I mean he slept on a small loveseat so I could have his comfortable bed, that must mean something."

"Quinn I cannot believe how lax about this you are! I mean he probably saw you naked for goodness sake!" Quinn smiled and giggled fiendishly and Dani asked, "Alright what did you do?"

"Goodness, nothing, but let's say only that those pictures you took of him were not the last ones on the memory card when I left. It now has a couple of a hot blonde stripping and playing with herself."

"Quinn, you dirty little slut, you didn't!"

"I did and I won't think twice about it at all. He was nice to me and I will believe that to my dying day. So I left him with a couple of pictures, a note to say thanks, and my panties. THAT is the way he got them, I gave them to him, he didn't take them." Seeing that Dani still disagreed, Quinn added, "You're lucky I stopped there, Dani, I damn near sucked him off when I saw the size of the tent his was pitching. That myth about enormous hands and feet is..."

"Alright, alright I get it, no need to go into every detail, Quinn. So he had an big dick so what?" Quinn leveled a stare at her lover.

"For those of us that like men it is a big deal whether they are packing okay equipment or not."

"I've got equipment too you know, mine simply happens to live in the nightstand when I'm not using it."

"Oh, babe, I love your equipment best, I was just messing with you."

Just as they went to continue their playful argument, there was a knock at the door. As neither was expecting visitors they looked at one another confused. As the knock sounded again, until Dani got up and crossed to the door. When she looked through the peephole Quinn saw her smile before opening it.

"Rachel, what a nice surprise, come inside please." As a brunette entered the room Dani introduced her to Quinn before asking the reason she had come. "Not that I am not pleased to see you, but what brings you here this evening?"

Rachel made a sound as if the clear her throat and apparently gather her thoughts before saying, "Well, yesterday evening, you let me know about yours and Quinn's problem." She moved to stand in front of Quinn and hold both of her hands, "Quinn, it made me so heartbroken to learn of what your family is forcing you to do when both of you clearly love one another a whole lot." She stopped and proceeded, "And now that I have seen you together I am certain I have a proposition for you that you may be intrigued by."

...

It was a proposition that both Dani and Quinn were still suspicious of as they crouched together in bondage a day or more later. Their vessel had wrecked and now Dani and Quinn awaited what fate had in store for them in the morning. The only delight they had gotten was that one of the men had not survived the accident.

That, and looking on as Rachel got her reward for double-crossing them. That night the two surviving crooks turned on the brunette and started to beat her. While Quinn felt sorry for the girl, it appeared Dani did not. A small part of Dani knew she ought to feel bad for this woman, but she simply couldn't, her anger was just too strong.

xoxo

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Mrs & Mrs Harper

_**(Disclaimer in First Chapter)**_

_**This Chapter begins the M Rated portion which will continue for the duration of the story. Just a forewarning.**_

* * *

**IV. Mrs. and Mrs. Harper**

Sam stirred awake on the island finding it still dark. Not able to rest any more he chose to reflect the events of his last day on the boat...

…

As he had planned to, Sam had gone to the rec center that morning. He changed and obtained another bottle of water, having thrown out the old one that had held the blonde girl's panties, which he had in his pack. He then went to begin on his workout.

While he was cooling down, he ran into Dani, one of the girls from the island the day before. It was an average friendly encounter, as he would like to think at any rate. It additionally affirmed a couple of his theories about her body and other things. As her style of workout demonstrated, she most likely invested a considerable measure of time in gyms. Sam left her to her workout before heading again to his room for what he accepted would be another exhausting day.

After he showered and dressed somebody knocked on his door. Assuming it would be one of Puck's intoxicated friends looking for him, Sam opened the door only a crack.

Without looking at whom he was addressing, he said, "I have no clue where Puck is. Check one of the brunch buffets or the pool. He normally trolls for girls there."

He closed the door and got three steps before more delicate thumps sounded against the door. A bit pissed off now, Sam turned back to the door and opened it completely, but before he could talk or examine the speaker he heard a slightly familiar voice.

"Sam Evans?" As he heard the voice a picture of a short brunette popped into Sam's brain. As his eyes discovered the girl behind the voice, he saw the other girl from the island before him. Sam was astounded. Her voice continued through his confusion and she asked, "Would you be Sam Evans?"

"What? Yes, yes I am. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, its my computer," she said showing a small grey rectangle that she produced from her purse, "I've been having issues with it all day and the front desk suggested I talk to you. They said you helped them fix their computer when you boarded." Sam's spirits fell a bit, machine help, obviously it was that, after all why else would she look for him? He also thought it odd that the desk would give his name out, but he had done what Rachel had described, albeit less heroically. All he told them was to turn it off then turn it back on.

"Well I'll do my best." Sam thought to himself before offering, "Come in." She came in and gave him the computer, which he set on the table alongside his own. At that point before turning it on he asked, "So what is the issue you have been having?"

"Well its been getting slower and slower and recently it simply crashes doing the fundamentals." She said and Sam nodded before fiddling with the thing.

"You were touring the island yesterday, right?" She asked while Sam tried to look like he knew what he was doing.

"Uh, yes, you took my picture while I was there yesterday...it was by the church. There was another girl there too, Dani I think her name was."

"Goodness, yes now I remember, peculiar I didn't put the pieces together sooner. I am typically great with names, my teachers say it will be very valuable when I become a music director."

"Really? All things considered, that is a great quality to have. Speaking of which, I'm not certain I ever got yours."

"Oh, how silly, where are my manners…" The humiliated woman said holding out her hand, "Rachel Berry."

"Sam Evans," he said before recalling that she knew his name already. To conceal his humiliation he let go of her hand and immediately asked, "So what did you think about the island yesterday?"

"It was extremely pleasant. I'm not that enthusiastic about history but it was amusing to see and take in some of those old structures."

For the following few minutes they talked about the sights and Sam was flabbergasted at how she was so natural to talk to and how she made him feel cool but apprehensive simultaneously. While they were talking the computer chimed up.

"Well I got good news and bad news. The good news is it was just a virus and it is an easy fix." Sam said looking at the screen.

"And the bad?"

"Well, your computer's memory is like, gone." This saddened her. "Rachel, I don't mean to pry, but what were you trying to do on the computer this morning?"

"Nothing too important, just trying to help a friend."

"Well it says in your browser history that you researching U.S. marriage laws?"

"Oh, that… I am attempting to help a friend whose girlfriend is being compelled to wed somebody she doesn't wish to in light of the fact that her girlfriend's father would not approve of her." Sam was perplexed at this.

"_Her?_" he asked not certain he had heard right, "Do you mean _him_? The father would not approve of him, right?"

"No, I mean her, as in a woman. Actually the woman I referred to is Dani, the girl you met yesterday. That reminds me, I unintentionally made doubles of your picture with her." She then fished in her handbag and recovered a few photographs, flipped through them, and took out the one of Sam and Dani and gave it to him before throwing the rest on the table.

"So Dani's a lesbian," Sam said a bit later, "Wow way to look for love in all the wrong places, and I thought she only blew me off because she was engaged."

"Weren't you listening? She is, to a girl, named Quinn, apparently. She is the pretty blonde with Dani in some of those pictures. I think I even got one of them duplicated by mistake today too."

As she said this, Sam glanced down at the photographs and saw someone he recognized. Someone he had been cleaning cum off of the prior night. Sam got a closer look at the picture and gazed at the blonde alongside the girl with multi-colored hair. It was the same Quinn alright, that face and body couldn't be missed. He became so engrossed in staring at the picture that he barely heard Rachel.

"... the fellow at the photograph stand was an imbecile" she was stating. "I wasn't paying for it, however, so who cares, right?" This broke Sam's daze and he looked at her and Rachel asked, "Sam? You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sam looked at the picture then looked into Rachel's brown eyes and said, "Whatever it is your doing, I need to help. I feel that I have to help these two any way that I can. Dani, on the grounds that she was nice to me, and I assume that is an uncommon thing for her. Quinn, because after what my roommate and his friends did to her last night (and don't ask, you do not want to know) I think she needs any happiness we can give her, and I kind of feel protective of her. I figure it's dumb, but so what, so can I offer any assistance?"

Rachel nodded and afterward started clarifying what she was attempting to do. It appeared that her plan was to offer to give Quinn and Dani as fancy a wedding service as she could assemble in a couple of hours. One that would be legal too. Sam instantly agreed and started to plan on the best way to accomplish it. Amazingly between Rachel's stubborn will and organizational abilities, and Sam's plucky good luck, it was looking pretty good.

"Thank you Sam," Rachel said when they were done. As she went off to go surprise Dani and Quinn she added, "I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"Simply doing my good turn." Rachel looked astounded and Sam included, "It's a Boy Scout thing, it's just like saying great deed."

"Scouts huh?" She asked in a curious voice, "So, are you some sort of survival expert or something?"

"That's right, well if I had to be I guess, why?"

"No reason, simply curious. Never harms a girl to think about the secret abilities of a man she is planning on sticking around." She said before leaving to go upstairs to Quinn and Dani's room to present her and Sam's offer of the secret wedding ceremony.

Sooner or later his telephone rang and Rachel reported that Quinn and Dani had agreed with open arms.

"Turns out they were doing something similar themselves. The three of us talked about it and if we join together the two plans it ought to make for a wonderful evening for them. They are both very pleased."

Sam hung up before snatching a suit from his luggage and heading up to the penthouse level. When he got to Quinn's penthouse cabin he knocked and was let in by Rachel who was bouncing all over as she helped the two girls get dressed in separate rooms. It took Sam next to no time to get the room decorated appropriately and then, while Rachel was still dressing the girls, he took off to Dani's room to clean up and get into his suit.

When he returned to Quinn's room, now dressed, he just waited for the girls to be done. He was amazed to see Rachel zoom by a moment later saying he was to guard the two rooms until she returned. A couple of minutes later he heard a call from the restroom asking for Rachel.

"Rachel's not here right now, I think she is getting dressed." Sam said to the door, "Could I help?"

There was a small moment of silence before Dani replied, "Yes, could you help me with my veil?"

Sam strolled in and Dani turned to face him, and as she did Sam was stunned. Dani's dress was a basic generally a plain white material with almost no frilliness to it, but it suited her and she looked amazing in it. It showed off each one of her well-maintained curves in such a sexy way too, to the point that Sam felt somewhat embarrassed for staring lustfully at her body in that white wedding dress. Her hair fell onto her shoulders in mane of red and pink curls.

"Wow Dani, you look... incredible." Sam said after reassembling his thoughts.

Dani chuckled a bit and said, "Thanks, are you gonna help with my veil or just stare at me like a moron?"

With his help the veil was soon adorning her head how it was meant to be, and after some small talk, Sam left the room to check on Quinn and Rachel. And once he entered the primary room he heard Quinn call out.

Again after going into the bedroom Sam was in awe, Quinn looked equally as great in her dress as Dani did in hers. Not at all like Dani's however, Quinn's was much more elegant and loaded with lacey frills and stuff, but like Dani's it fit her personality and she looked great in it. It especially featured her breasts that were tastefully displayed thanks to the plunging neckline. Quinn's hair was tied up in some fancy knot that held her veil.

"Quinn, you look lovely." He said after being astounded for the second time in a half hour by a blushing bride.

"Much obliged." Quinn said with a grin.

"What did you need me for?" Sam asked not certain why she asked to see him.

"Nothing, just your company, I get nervous when left alone."

"Well its great to see you awake for a change," He wondered whether it would be okay to bring that up. Quickly he asked another question, "How have you been?"

Quinn got up and tiptoed over to the apprehensive Sam. Taking his hand she led him to a nearby couch before giving him a tiny push so that he fell into it. She then sat in his lap looked and deep into his eyes. "Much better, and all because of you," She said in a delicate tone before she softly kissed his lips. When she broke the kiss she said, "That was for rescuing me from those men. I really meant what I said in the letter you know, I feel the need to make it up to you."

"What?! Are you saying what I think you are saying?!" Sam asked.

"If you want," she said with such conviction that there was no doubt she meant it. To accentuate her readiness she got even closer and kissed him once more, while her delicate breasts pressed hard against his chest and her ass shifted on top of his hardening cock.

After getting no reaction from him, Quinn started to climb off his lap; the stupefied man's brain reeled and he battled to control his instincts. Numerous things dashed through his mind as his two brains, upper and lower, fought an urgent battle. Sam couldn't help put imagine Quinn's naked body as he looked into her hazel eyes. But once Quinn was reaching for his zipper an alternate picture, this time an attractive brunette, was consuming his imagination.

"Hold up," he yelled out and grabbed the Quinn's arm. He said, "You don't..."

"But, I need to," Quinn intruded.

"No you don't. Quinn, you don't owe me anything, we're square. Thank you for your offer, I really appreciate it, but I simply can't. I mean it as no offense. I did what I did because I had to, anybody with any decency would have, and I didn't do it for a sexual reward. Don't ever think that sex is the only thing you can do to thank somebody. Besides you're going to get married, it wouldn't be fair to your fiancé. Consider the debt paid Quinn. I just..." he ceased as Quinn nodded.

"Still… thank you, for everything, including your help with this tonight." She said, "As I expect you are Rachel's partner in crime?" He nodded and Quinn proceeded, "By the way I don't suppose she has anything to do with your choice to stop me?"

Sam did not react, but obviously his quietness was affirmation enough for Quinn. She smiled and kissed his cheek before saying, "I guessed so, well then she's a lucky girl. You're a great guy, if you were not all that into her, and I was not so in love with Dani, I would grab you up instantly." She said in that extremely genuine tone to tell him she was not kidding. Sam let that sink in for a brief moment before he ventured out to look out for Rachel.

He left the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door to ask Dani if she was all set. She said she was, but the Maid-of-Honor was not. Confused by this he returned to the bedroom and told Quinn.

"I mean who has ever heard of the Bride being ready before the Maid of Honor?" Quinn giggled at his joke and after a thought he asked, "Who is this Maid of Honor?"

Quinn grinned and said, "Why your girlfriend Rachel obviously."

"Girlfriend? I don't? She's not..." he said rapidly mumbling his words. Quinn just smiled at him. Then he said, "I'm not certain she even likes me."

"Sam, she took the time to look for you on this big boat, and she's not taking all this time getting all dolled up for Dani and I, no matter how much we'd enjoy the view. Trust me Sam she likes you, a lot, and I don't blame her one bit." She let it soak in before saying, "Do you want my advice?" Then without waiting for a response said, "Take her out for something nice to eat, and get to know her for real. I get the thought you both have been working throughout the day on this and haven't had time to unwind."

Sam nodded and recognizing her smile asked, "And what are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing, I simply can't wait until you see her. I loaned her one of the extra bridesmaid dresses and it fits her perfectly. That girl may upstage us brides."

"That's a pretty tall order Quinn, both of you are breathtakingly gorgeous tonight."

"Thanks," Quinn said her cheeks reddening, "but we'll see, if anybody would, it'd be Rachel in that dress, you'll see."

"There ought to be rules against that kind of thing." Quinn giggled at this and afterward Sam asked, "If Rachel is the Maid of Honor does that make me the Best Man?"

"Actually, I don't know Sam, you are the only man. So whether you feel you are the Best Man in that circumstance is really up to you." Quinn said while attempting to keep a straight face. Before Sam could react the telephone rang.

"It would seem that they are all ready to go." She said putting the telephone down.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked. Quinn nodded and Sam left saying, "Okay, I will put the final touches on things out there. Then we'll get you married." Quinn smiled and hugged him in a fit of joy.

Sam left the room. Inside the living room area he lit a few candles before walking over to the television and turning it on. After hooking up his computer to it, a man's face showed up on the screen. Before heading over to escort Quinn he verified the webcam he had set up prior was working and grabbed a remote from the stereo.

He knocked upon the restroom door too and said, "Dani, Rachel, at the point when the music begins start your march to the makeshift altar."

They understood and as he went away he heard the door open. He entered the bedroom where he took his spot as Quinn's escort. He discovered her ready to go with her veil down and bunch of flowers in her hands. He held out his arm and she put hers through it. He then looked at the television screen and the man nodded, quietly letting him know that Dani and Rachel were ready also.

Sam held out the remote, hit a button, and seconds after the customary wedding song started to fill the room. He and Quinn then began marching gradually toward the TV table/altar and as they got passed the door he saw Dani coming out affectionately intertwined with Rachel in a form-fitting blue dress. The pair made a staggering sight. Not that the blonde on his arm was any less wonderful, he felt lucky to be here with every one of the three of the lovely women and to be a part of this special night.

He looked around the room and was amazed by his and Rachel's achievement in converting the penthouse into a wedding chapel. The furniture had been cleared to the edges to make an acceptable way to the TV that served as altar. Alongside the TV a little table held three candles, two little and one vast, per tradition. On the TV screen was a man they had found on the Internet to do the service via webcam. The lights had been darkened and candles lit the room to set the mood.

At the point when the four reached the "altar" Quinn embraced Sam, and in the traditional manner he gave her hand to Dani before embracing her was well. As they did this, Rachel gathered their bouquets and set them on a close-by table as the brides turned to face the television screen. She took her place alongside Sam as the man on the screen started the service.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to join these two in marriage; if there is anybody present who believes these two ought not be married, have them say so now or forever hold their peace." There obviously was no complaint and the ceremony continued. After some scripture, it was time for the vows.

Quinn looked into Dani's shining eyes and said, "I, Lucy Quinn Fabray, take you Danielle Persephone Harper, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to honor from this day forward until death do us part."

Sam saw Rachel tear up with delight and he took her hand. She was satisfied to feel his, and she squeezed it accordingly. At that point, Dani looking at her bride gave her pledges to Quinn in return. The two then traded rings and lit the ceremonial candle together. Then at last, the man on the screen said the words the two women had waited forever to hear.

"I now pronounce you Wife and Wife, you may now kiss each other." Quinn and Dani pulled up one another's veils and shared an energetic kiss. When it was done the TV man said, "I present to you: Mrs. & Mrs. Harper!"

A cheer went up from the two witnesses and afterward all assembled went to the tray that held a little cake and a bottle of champagne. Sam opened the champagne and poured four glasses and gave a snappy toast.

"Dani and Quinn, what could I say, other than I have seldom seen such love between two individuals. I know you will be good to one another for whatever remains of your days. Hopefully they are to be loaded with satisfaction and bliss." They all then took a taste of the champagne and Rachel piped up to provide her toast.

"I don't have much to add to that, but I want to thank you both for helping me learn the vital things in life these two days. Thank you both for all you did for me and may you find happiness, always, in one another."

They all drank more champagne then cut the little cake and after consuming it, danced a bit: each person dancing for a song with every other. At the end, both brides took off one another's garters and gave them to Sam and threw both their bouquets to Rachel.

"Are you sending us a message?" Sam asked in a suspicious tone. Every one of the four stopped for a moment then exploded in laughter. The four friends then chatted briefly before Quinn and Dani said thank you while shooing their two friends away. Sam and Rachel looked at each other standing outside the room looking at a door that had just been slammed and locked behind them. They chuckled and Sam said, "I think they want to start their honeymoon." Rachel laughed and nodded in agreement.

After Dani had closed the door and locked it she turned to face Quinn with lust in her eyes. Wasting no time, Quinn flew across the room and hugged her tight before they began to make out passionately. In seconds their tongues were intertwined in each other's mouths.

They broke the kiss after several minutes. Looking into her new wife's eyes, Dani reached down and picked up Quinn and cradled her in her arms. Quinn put her arms around Dani's neck and showered her face with kisses as she was carried to the bedroom where the real fun would begin.

First though, they would have to hang up the gowns, as at least Quinn's needed to look unworn for the next day. Both were wearing white underwear that fit their dresses. Quinn had bought two sets of lingerie to go with her gowns, one for tomorrow that it was assumed her 'husband' would see, and one for tonight. It was tonight's set that was far sexier, as this evening meant far more to both women.

"Oh, Mrs. Harper," Dani heard a sexy voice coming from behind her as she finished hanging her dress in the closet. Dani turned to the source of the voice and found her new wife standing in a sexy pose in the open doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom. Dani could see the lust in Quinn's eyes and eager to help quench it she walked toward the doorway.

"Yes, Mrs. Harper?" she asked in response to Quinn's question.

"I'm feeling mighty lonely over hear..." Quinn said as Dani moved toward her.

"Well, let's fix that," Dani said and swept Quinn up into her arms. Once up in the air, Quinn retaliated by grabbing her wife's face and kissing her deeply. The pair stayed like this until Dani decided it was time to walk over to the bed and gently tossed Quinn onto it. Quinn immediately rolled onto her back. Dani pounced straddling her body with her powerful legs. Then placing a hand on each of Quinn's shoulders, she pinned Quinn to the bed. Quinn did not mind this as soon they were engaged in an intense kiss.

As the kiss continued, Quinn's hands went exploring and found the clasp on the front of Dani's bra and releasing it. She began playing with Dani's now exposed nipples. Dani moaned as her lover began tweaking them while their tongues danced. Dani then felt Quinn's left leg shift up and knew exactly where it was headed, and sure enough seconds later Quinn's knee began rubbing against Dani's defenseless crotch.

"This girl does not play fair," Dani thought as her mind became clouded approaching overload. Quinn's skilled fingers worked Dani's now painfully hard nipples while kneading and squeezing the girl's tits in just the way Dani liked it. Their breasts were vastly different in size and shape, and although they were both big fans of their own breasts, they each were fans of the others more.

However, it was currently Quinn's skillful use of her knee that had Dani flustered. Despite not being able to touch Dani's lower lips through her panties, Quinn managed to stroke Dani's pussy in just the right way. Dani could feel the panties beginning to stick to her crotch as her juices began flooding out of her. As Quinn worked, her wife's panties began sticking to her dripping crotch and eventually began to rub on Dani's swollen clit.

Dani's brain had now become too foggy to avoid what was coming. Dani opened her eyes briefly and stared down into the lust-filled eyes of her wife. Dani saw a twinkle in Quinn's eyes just before she felt the small knee move faster and the blonde's fingers give both her breasts and aching nipples a hard squeeze. It was too much for the normally tough woman to endure and her eyes broke contact with Quinn's as they rolled back in pleasure. Her body shook as she felt herself gushing.

Using her wife's orgasm to her advantage, Quinn turned the tables on Dani and flipped her onto her back. Dani, still experiencing her orgasm hardly noticed as she was stripped of her bra and Quinn knelt astride her midsection.

"No fair…" Dani gasped out when she had finally come down from her orgasm.

"Like you didn't love it…" Quinn responded with a look of innocence. She looked angelic in that moment with her now loose blonde hair framing her face, slightly glowing as it reflected the candlelight.

"Yes, but that's hardly the point." Dani said, then she smiled wickedly and reached upward saying, "And speaking of points..."

"Don't you dare..." was all she could say before Dani had the front of Quinn's bra open. The two mounds of flesh spilled out and Dani immediately pinched the nipples she found there. Quinn's protests turned into a long moan of pleasure as Dani worked on the nipples.

"What did you say?" Dani asked with a smile, "Are these for me? Why thank you." Dani gave a slight tug and the Quinn lowered them level with Dani's mouth obediently. Dani, knowing her wife had extremely sensitive tits decided to use both hands on them, focusing all attention on Quinn's most sensitive feature.

Dani pulled Quinn's left nipple to her mouth, and after licking the swollen tip with her tongue, sucked hard on it. Her left hand kneaded the breast she was sucking on while her right teased the nipple of Quinn's right breast. Then Dani switched her sucking to the right breast and then continued switching back and forth between the two for a while. She could tell Quinn was in paradise. Dani loved doing that to Quinn.

The comfort the two had with each other's bodies after these years made their lovemaking grow to new levels, but there was something else tonight in the frenzy of sexual activity, it was an awareness of the bond they had forged, the vows they had spoken, and now they were here to consummate a marriage. Dani went faster and seconds later Quinn cried in a massive orgasm. The connection she had felt with Quinn made Dani so horny she felt she would explode too. Dani tried to roll Quinn over on the bed to let her come down from the orgasm, but Quinn refused.

This time she would not let Dani distract her, so she just softly kissed her, it was a slow and tender and shared all the emotion they had felt moments before. In that moment both knew that each was thinking how much they loved the other, it was like their minds were one. Then Quinn began kissing her way down Dani's body.

She kissed down Dani's throat, to her collarbone, over her soft breasts, kissing each one as tenderly as she had Dani's lips. She lingered for only a second before continuing down the torso, over the hard abs and tight stomach. Dani felt Quinn skip over her pussy as Quinn's lips kissed her inner thighs. Dani was so caught up in the kissing that she hardly noticed Quinn removing her panties. Only when she felt the cool air rush over her damp pussy did she realize what Quinn was up to. Quinn continued to kiss her way down Dani's legs while pulling her wet panties down her shapely legs.

Quinn then teased her way back up Dani's legs to her dripping pussy. When Dani felt a tender kiss on her dripping slit, her eyes shot open. She looked down at her own body and saw two hazel eyes staring at her from between her thighs.

As Dani and Quinn's eyes met, Quinn began to use her tongue to breach the lips of Dani's pussy. Quinn then began to attack that pussy with her flexible tongue. Although it was always consistently mind-blowing, this time the pair never looked away from each other, which made it hotter. As usual Quinn brought her lover to the brink several times before mercifully taking Dani all the way there. It was just too much for Dani to handle, the eye contact had made the pleasure too much and after several seconds of indescribable sensations she just blacked out.

Dani was not out that long, but when she came to, Quinn still hadn't stopped. Dani quickly determined that Quinn had just been tickling her very sensitive clit in order to wake her up and return the favor. Upon seeing her wife open her eyes, Quinn removed her own panties and laid down on the bed spreading her legs, Dani needed no second explanation. She dove at Quinn and immediately put her face right in Quinn's pussy.

While Quinn's style had been slow and teasing, Dani's was fast and frantic. Dani simply plowed her way through, creating multiple small orgasms that built in strength as they came to Quinn. As she experienced the first of these orgasms, Dani felt thighs close down on her as she sped up her licking. After a few minutes, Quinn had lost count of the number of times she had cum and Dani's attacks only stopped when Quinn begged for respite.

Dani and Quinn both stopped to catch their breath for a few seconds, and other than the occasional kiss, they just held each other on the bed. After their rest was over Quinn asked, "So about that equipment you talked about earlier?"

Dani went to the closet and located a strap-on and Quinn helped her put it on. Dani crawled over to Quinn and positioned the 10" piece of plastic at the entrance of Quinn's pussy. She slowly pushed it into Quinn as the blonde moaned. As it met some resistance in Quinn's pussy, Dani felt it push back slightly into herself and her clit, giving her pleasure as well. Quinn began to match Dani's thrusts. When Dani pushed in, Quinn pushed back, each getting closer to orgasm.

The cadence between the two lovers proceeded for almost 30 minutes, during which they had changed positions a few times. They fucked with Dani on top, Quinn on top, doggy style, side ways, and a mixed bag of other imaginative positions that they appeared to design on the spot. All while they would kiss and grope at one another any chance they got. At long last, both women started to feel their climaxes building simultaneously. They laid face to face working in such harmony to use the toy to drive each other to new levels of excitement. They came together and collapsed back on the bed.

For the following few minutes, they held each other tightly and shuddered from the climaxes that wrecked their bodies. When they had recouped Dani spooned against Quinn's back.

"Oh, fuck that was awesome," Quinn said as Dani wrapped her arms around her, "Thank you Mrs. Harper, you were unbelievable."

Dani reacted by snuggling her wife tighter and said, "My pleasure, Mrs. Harper, whenever you need some more I'll be right here. But I have to say, you were wonderful yourself."

"Well I appreciate it," Quinn said then after a beat said, "Sleep tight, my lovely wife."

"You too babe." Dani said, and not long after, both she and Quinn were in deep slumber. It had been the best hours of their lives, but what they did not know at the time, was that it would be followed next by the worst.

xxxx

* * *

**End of Chapter Four.**


	5. In Hot Water

**(See Chapter I for the disclaimer)**

* * *

**V. In Hot Water**

Sam and Rachel remained outside of the entryway for a couple of uncomfortable moments, both completely mindful of what would soon be happening with the two newlyweds behind it. It appeared neither was in an incredible hurry to return to their cabins on the lower decks. The possibility of confronting a wasted Puck and his group was not welcoming at all to Sam. As for Rachel, she had used up the better a portion of her day maintaining a strategic distance from her uncle. Being prostituted out to be the entertainment at a bachelor party had further soured, what was at that point, an already awful relationship. So they both remained there awkwardly attempting to reevaluate what to do.

It was as Sam felt his stomach erupt loudly at the absence of food that he recalled Quinn's recommendation. He then turned to Rachel and asked her to a late supper. She agreed and they attempted to pick where to go.

As both of them were still decked out in formal wear, Sam suggested they go to the extravagant restaurant on the deck beneath them. When they arrived there were not many others there and found that it was pretty much closed aside from pastries and alcohol. Despite that they chose to seize the opportunity and request an extravagant treat or two.

Talking while their orders were prepared, Sam was again astonished by how simple Rachel was to talk to. He expected a girl like her to be spoiled and inaccessible, but she was practical with relatable tastes. Obviously as he had gone through the day working with her, this was not a shock. He had been exceptionally taken with how she had figured out the entire wedding plan in such a brief time. Rachel was also extremely intelligent. Like he had with Dani, Sam thought this to be extremely alluring. He just hoped it wasn't too obvious that he was unquestionably falling hard for this girl. They had only known each other for a day, but as of now he could see her turning into an important part of his life.

The pair ate their sweets, Sam tipped the waiters, and they left; as they strolled along the deck they held hands, which Sam took as an extraordinarily good sign. However, Sam was still hungry, as the dessert pastries (while expensive) had been very small and not filling.

"So, um, are you still hungry? Because I am." He asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Rachel said a look of relief clearly on her face. "I didn't want to sound rude or like a pig or something, but yeah."

"New plan: do you still have the key to the room Dani isn't using?" Rachel nodded and Sam proceeded, "Great, since it seems we both don't want to go back to our own rooms tonight, why don't we get some room service in her penthouse suite? From what we saw, it looks as though it'll definitely be empty tonight if Quinn has any say in it."

Sam did not recognize what had come over him, but there was something about being with Rachel that brought out a more wild side of him. Rachel enthusiastically agreed and they set off back to the penthouse deck. It turned out to be the perfect plan since it was where they both had dressed prior to the wedding, so it still contained their casual clothes from before. Dani's suite was not as large as Quinn's was, but still had some pleasant amenities; such as a nice hot tub, bigger than the one in his room.

After a short look at the menu Sam put in their request, being certain to have the charges sent to his room bill. He thought this may have gotten them in a bad position, but it was met with no problem whatsoever.

Given how late the hour was, the only thing available had been pizza. They figured they were both somewhat over dressed, thus, as they waited they changed into their other clothes. Sam, figuring he might want to exploit having the sizeable hot tub sooner or later, put on the bathing suit he had brought with a t-shirt. He was therefore interested by how Rachel sauntered out of the restroom wearing a just a robe; had she been anticipating a use of the hot tub too? There wasn't much opportunity to dwell on that as, at that minute, the pizza arrived and he went to get it.

As they enjoyed the pizza, they talked about their lives. Sam let her know about his life growing up just outside of Kentucky, about his time in school and about his job. He did however intentionally forget the part where he had been laid off before the trip. Rachel gave him a short story of her less than glamorous life. She let him know the tragic story about how she never knew her mother, her childhood growing up with her two fathers, and then their tragic passing, and how she had wound up on the voyage with Eli, the brother of one of her fathers.

Sam was profoundly disheartened by the story, but was shocked to see that Rachel was dealing with it well. However, he did notice she would not look at him. He got up and walked to the loveseat and after taking a seat on it next to her he tilted her head up to meet his look. As she looked at him Sam saw in them the agony she had been holding back.

"Its OK Rachel, don't hold back," he said in a calming voice, "It's alright to be upset. You have had a hard life. You don't need to be anxious, I won't hurt or judge you." As he gradually pulled her to him and hugged her, he felt her head come to rest on his shoulder. He held her like that for a couple of minutes attempting to comfort her. She eventually started crying. When she at last regained her calm, she apologized for losing it.

"Hey, don't stress, I'm happy you trusted me enough to let me know," he said and she nodded. He then included, "You don't have to go back with him if you don't want to, I will help you and so will Dani and Quinn. Between us, we three can figure out how to keep you from him. You never have to see him again." She nodded and said her thanks and said she needed to go to the restroom.

As she left the room Sam cleaned up and considered what was happening. She had opened up to him, he didn't understand what he had done to win her trust, but was happy that he had. He had meant it when he said he would help her. He felt awful promising Dani and Quinn's aid, but he was pretty certain they would offer assistance in they knew too. After all Dani had helped her twice already and what little he knew of Quinn led him to think she would help. They would work something out in the morning, he thought, until then he would attempt to give her a pleasant evening to unwind and forget.

As he thought this, an instrument to do so simply happened to arrive. He heard the doorbell ring and then he discovered a man with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. The man said it was a gift from the guests across the hall; Sam tipped the man who then left. As Sam shut the door, he looked at the bottle and saw that there was a card with it. Sam was certain who it was from though and when Rachel turned up to see who was at the door he presented the champagne to her. She asked who had sent it and he gave her the card.

She grinned and read the card aloud, "A bird let us know you were using the room; thought we would help you start a party. Thanks for all your help and enjoy it (and each other), Dani and Quinn."

"Those two are something right? Who are we to deny two brides on their wedding day? I guess we will just have to drink it, would not want to disappoint would we?" Sam said.

Rachel said with a grin. "I guess we have to. Even the postscript."

"Which is what?" Sam asked interested.

Without actually looking at the card she said, "PS I hear that hot water and cool champagne make for incredible evenings."

"Well then who are we to protest? That would appear to be an easy thing to accomplish." Sam answered with a grin.

Rachel grabbed the glasses and the bottle and said in an extremely sultry voice, "Totally," and as she reached the door to the bathroom she asked, "You coming?"

"Just about," Sam thought to himself as he tripped over his feet to follow.

She set the bottle and glasses on the edge of the in-ground hot tub, and turned it on. She then shed her robe and Sam halted in his tracks. If she looked beautiful in the dress from before, she was smoking hot in the black bikini she had on now. It left nothing of her amazing body to the imagination as she sat down in the warm hot tub.

"Sort of empty in here without you..." She said once she was in the tub and it brought Sam out of his haze. He took off his shirt and entered the tub. He slid in right beside Rachel before opening the bottle and pouring out two glasses of the champagne. He gave one to Rachel and they toasted to the newlywed gift givers before drinking up.

They both inevitably emptied their glasses and as he went to take hers to refill it, Rachel had different ideas. She set her glass on the edge behind them and took his away.

When she sat back down it was on Sam's lap, with a knee on each side of his legs. She set a hand on each of his shoulders, holding him against the side of the tub. He felt her ass rest comfortably on his legs as she brought her eyes up to meet his. Sam returned her gaze and was sort of shocked to see so much desire there; it was then he realized what was happening as she inclined her face toward his. After what appeared to be an unending length of time, Sam felt her delicate warm lips touch his. The kiss felt amazing and after what could have been seconds or minutes she pulled away and moved her hands.

Sam, encouraged by the kiss, promptly inclined forward, wrapped his arms around her, pulled her closer, and gave back an equally lustful kiss. As he did, he felt her arms wrap around him too. They kissed like that for some time; Sam's hands reached around to the knot at the back of Rachel's top and untied it.

It instantly loosened up but stayed on in light of the fact that he had pulled Rachel so close that their bodies were touching. Rachel, evidently as eager to give him access to her breasts, broke the kiss and lifted the top up and over her head herself. She then raised her body up, bringing her uncovered breasts to Sam's eye level.

"Were these what you were after?" She said in a heavy breath.

Sam nodded and raised his hands to cup and knead them, as his hands reached the firm tits Rachel groaned gratefully. He had obviously seen these in fantasies since seeing her yesterday, but he discovered the genuine article was far more superior than he had dreamt them to be; they both looked and felt astonishing.

As he started sucking on her breasts, he noticed that one of her hands had gone beneath the water and seemed to be working at something in a rapid fashion. He followed her arm down and found that her hand was in her bikini bottom and that she was fingering herself. Sam grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. She gave a disappointed groan and he broke contact with her nipple in order to better get a grip on the bottoms.

He grabbed the sides of the black material and pulled them down her legs to her knees. She got up off her knees and he watched her step out of them. Seconds later saw a black bikini bottom rise to the surface of the churning hot tub. By this point he had already stood and had his fingers partly buried in her warm moist pussy. He used his other hand to draw her close for a kiss.

Once the kiss began he felt two things happen: the first was he felt her arms wrap around him for support as he moved his fingers in and out of her sensitive pussy, the other was that he felt her tongue pushing at his lips, he opened them and accepted the welcome invader.

He brought his hand up to her left tit and squeezed it while they kissed. They kissed for a while before he removed his fingers from her pussy. Breaking the kiss he grabbed her just below her ass and lifted her, naked, out of the water. He then turned around and placed her on the edge of the hot tub so that only her legs below the knee were still in the water.

Sam took a second to appreciate her naked body before he buried his face right into her dripping slit. He heard her let out a profound moan of satisfaction as his tongue went to work on her pussy. Sam was no expert with cunnilingus like Quinn or Dani undoubtedly were, since he had very little sexual experience, but that did not seem to matter to Rachel, she seemed to enjoy what he was doing immensely. In fact it was not long until, to his great surprise, he felt her thighs clamp down on his head and she gave a shuddering moan and came. When she had finally relaxed, he stood up and felt something rubbing his erect cock through his shorts.

He looked down and saw that it was Rachel's foot. He looked up at her and she gestured him to get closer. He stepped up onto the seat they had been sitting on so that his own crotch was above the water, revealing his very obvious hard-on. Rachel sat up and quickly pulled down the shorts to reveal his whole self. She gasped slightly at the sight.

She leaned forward and kissed the head of it before nearly engulfing the whole thing in one swallow. It felt so good that Sam had to grab her shoulders to keep from falling back into the hot water. Sam was so amazed by her deepthroating ability that it did not take long before he let out a moan of pleasure and exploded into her mouth. Rachel swallowed every drop as Sam, somehow, managed to remain standing.

Sam sat down on the edge of the tub next to Rachel, and felt her cuddle against him, and he put his arm around her. They kissed again and when they broke apart she suddenly got out of the hot tub and walked sexily to the bedroom door. Sam knew he was supposed to follow.

When he got to the bedroom he found her naked on the bed with her legs spread for him. He hurried over and took his position between her legs. He lined himself with her waiting pussy, but before he entered her he leaned over and kissed her one last time.

"Be gentle with me," he heard her whisper as the kiss broke. Sam nodded and as he got ready to enter her, he heard the door to the suite burst open.

The pair vaulted off the bed at the commotion. Sam rapidly located his shorts, which he had left on the floor between the bathroom and the bedroom. He put them on and went to see who had barged in.

After going to the door, he discovered a man scanning the room for something.

"Who are you?" Sam asked him while spotting his shirt.

"My name is William Schuester," the man addressed Sam who was putting on his shirt. "I work for Mr. Fabray. You must be Sam, the visitor Quinn and her Maid of Honor are housing for the night?" Sam was shocked at the man knowing his name. He tried to buy some time as he considered this before picking up Rachel's robe and bathing suit pieces.

"Yes, I am," he said. "Their friend Rachel is in here also. Might I ask why you're here looking like you want to ransack the place?"

"It's Quinn, we cannot find her or her friend. They are not in Quinn's cabin, and I can't locate them any place on the ship. I am concerned in light of the fact that I saw some disagreeable sorts up here a short time ago talking about collecting a debt from the groom. They appeared to be very inebriated, but talked of doing some _things_ in the lower decks with their prize. And now I can't find them. I heard a clamor in here and thought they had maybe gone here with both of you, but obviously there not here. I need to locate them or I'm a dead man."

"Is there anything I should do?" Sam asked frightened at the horrific development.

"Not unless you want to comb the bottom decks down there for them." William said as Sam knocked on the shut bedroom door and passed Rachel her clothes through the opening.

"Of course I can, let me change and I'll be there soon." Sam said without a second thought. "I have been down that way, so has Rachel, she can help too."

The man expressed that they had little time given the situation. So Sam quickly got his shoes on and he went to join the man. Before he left he told Rachel through the door where he was headed. Amazingly Rachel demanded to go along despite wearing just her robe, bathing suit, and a pair shoes.

The trio journeyed down to the lower decks. When they had reached some lifeboats Rachel spotted something on the ground and examined it up close. It was a pair of panties: white and lacey.

"These are Quinn's," she said lifting them up, "I saw her put them on when I was helping her get dressed before. How could they have ended up here?"

Sam got an idea and pulled the cover off the nearest lifeboat and gasped. In the lifeboat were Dani and Quinn: both gagged, tied up, and from their demeanor he figured, sedated. He heard a muffled shout behind him and spun to find that William had a weapon to Rachel's head and a hand over her mouth.

Sam didn't move and William said, "Alright kid, here's what's gonna happen, I am going to get in the lifeboat with your girlfriend here and you are going to lower it with all four of us into the water. Entertain any heroic thoughts and I kill this one."

Sam reluctantly agreed and once William and Rachel were in the raft Sam started the crank to lower the lifeboat. As it started, William with a point of his weapon ordered Sam into the lowering boat. Sam did as told and they quietly rode out the rest of the way down.

At the point when the boat had reached the water Sam was told to row it far from the ship. After he had done so for an hour or more, lights of the cruise ship far from view, William let him know to stop. Reaching into a sack under his seat the man revealed some kind of blinking beacon or homing device.

Not long after, Sam heard a thundering sound. It had started to rain somewhat and figured a storm was about to begin. The growing downpour was waking up the sedated women that still lay on the floor of the craft. While he was looking at them he heard a consistent murmur of a motor and a bright light hit the raft.

For a second Sam thought it may be police to rescue them, but was immediately disappointed as William welcomed the team from the other boat. He tied up a rope they tossed to force the boats together. Then, William also tied up Sam and tied him to the lifeboat. Sam was forced to watch as one of the speedboat's men brought Quinn and Dani over to the other boat. They were beginning to stir and protest somewhat. William proceeded to hold the firearm on Rachel to guarantee Sam did not have a go at something moronic.

Both men then left lifeboat with Rachel, who shockingly, appeared to do so with little resistance. It was then that Rachel's uncle revealed himself from the bowels of speedboat, and he briefly heard him tell her, "Good Job." Sam had been tricked.

After this revelation, it was no shock when Rachel got back into Sam's lifeboat, only this time carrying a syringe that she put to his neck and pushed down the plunger. It was the same drug that had been given to Dani and Quinn. Rachel then returned to the speedboat and set Sam adrift herself by untying the rope that held the boats together. Sam floated away. The waters were getting wild, affected by the oncoming storm. The only thing Sam heard before he passed out was the sound of something landing in the lifeboat. Everything then blurred. The speedboat quickened away.

Sam wasn't out long. He got up spitting water from his mouth. After a couple of minutes work, Sam figured out how to free his hands, and it was then that he noted what had been thrown into the boat before he passed out. Somebody had tossed him an individual lifejacket. Sam grabbed it and put it on before doing his best to bail out as much water from the boat as he could before the storm sank it.

Sam held on as the boat was tossed about not certain whether he would survive the storm, or ever see his home again…

…

"But, I did survive," Sam thought to himself as he watched the sun rise over the sea from his bed of ferns on the beach.

Sam knew that the storm was so vast, that it had likely caused problems for the speedboat too. They could have crashed on this island too. If that was the case, he was going to find them. He then thought of Quinn and Dani and a new fire lit in him. He would save them, he had to, and if possible he would get an explanation from Rachel. Had she been the one to give him a lifejacket? If so, why would she do that after drugging him and leaving him to die? It was time to get some answers.

xoxo

* * *

**End of Chapter Five.**


	6. A Dame to Kill For

**(Chapter I has the disclaimer.)**

* * *

**VI. A Dame to Kill For**

When it was completely light out Sam evaluated his surroundings. On the beach a couple of yards to his left was the wreckage of the lifeboat that had been broken on a vast rock wall right before his landfall. It was this collision with the rocks that inflicted a significant number of injuries upon him. He raised himself to his feet gradually and took it all in.

He saw that the sandy shore appeared to extend an extraordinary length to his left and right, before he turned to look at the rich wilderness behind him. Sam was pleased to see that not only were there a ton of palm trees to work with, but from what he could see, many bore fruit.

Right off he noted coconut, banana, mango, and a few sorts of citrus trees. So in the event that it came to living here, he knew right away he could undoubtedly have nourishment. His next concerns were fire and water. Fire would be an ordeal but achievable with the right tools. Water was additionally concerning on the other hand, and particularly given how he had not had any since the last afternoon.

Feeling he was fine to explore the jungle, Sam chose to search for a water source that supplied the rich vegetation before him. After scavenging a fruit tree he passed by to fulfill his craving, he set out into the dark and forested areas. He thought about whether this island had been seen by man before. If it had, they could be rescued soon enough, but if not, things could be grim. He had no idea how far he was forced to row from the ship or how far the storm dragged him. The ship wasn't scheduled to have a pitstop for several more days, and they had been sailing for almost a full day away from the island where he met Dani and Rachel.

Sam had been exploring long into the afternoon with little accomplished before he heard a weak sound of water. After going toward it for a couple of seconds he discovered a little stream. Sam took a drink from the water and grew angry at himself for not bringing something with him to collect more. After he had gotten his fill, Sam noticed the sun was setting.

Knowing the path to where he had landed would take an excessively long time, he chose to follow the stream. He trusted he was right in expecting it to empty into the ocean. It was not a simple trek. However, Sam found that this new beach had better shelter than his other shore.

Confirming that this spot was a superior spot than the first, Sam began the task of lighting a fire for himself, he collected dry wood from the edge of the jungle and a huge bit of driftwood from the sunny shore. He then started to look for an approach to light the tinder. He removed the lifejacket he was still wearing for some reason, and found in the pocket a waterproof cigarette lighter. As he hauled out the little disposable lighter, his hopes lifted a bit. He thanked whoever it was that not only gave him this to save him from drowning, but may keep saving his life for times to come. Somebody on that speedboat had wanted him to remain alive despite the obvious reasons against that idea. Could Rachel have been secretly rebelling against her uncle's schemes? In a short measure of time Sam had a little fire.

He gathered some food and ate it while sitting close to his fire. After he had consumed enough, he accumulated a couple of palm fronds and made a temporary bed for himself. He nodded off feeling lucky to be not dead and now more than ready to search the island for the girls, in the event that they were alive here too.

Sam used the following morning to build a temporary shelter against one of the large trees closest to the shore. He utilized coconut shells as bowls and water holders and took a couple with him. He chose to take the path of the stream to its source, focused on getting to the center of the island. He could tell from yesterday's trek that this was a bigger island than he estimated. In light of the streams' flow he expected that its source was at a high elevation. So he likewise assumed that tailing it upstream was the most ideal approach to find the island's highest point. From there he hoped to see smoke from other fire's that may have been lit by other castaways.

When he found it, he was frustrated discover he couldn't see any smoke. He did note that a region was fairly steamy and he knew it couldn't be fog or clouds. He spotted what looked to be a little hot spring that fed into a vast reservoir. Because of the rockiness of the region, water here gathered in little pools. It was one of these pools that Sam noticed was particularly steamy. Sam bowed down and felt the water and wasn't shocked to find the pool's temperature warm. Not uncomfortable at all though, more like that of a hot tub. Indeed with the way the water spilled in, it practically was a natural Jacuzzi.

Tired from his trek Sam chose to test the pool. He took all his clothes off, all the things he had been wearing when he left the boat, and climbed in. Unwinding against a ledge he let the water help with the tense pressure in his muscles. As the water loosened him up, he started to get sleepy.

His mind drifted back to the last time he was in a hot tub and his mind became loaded with memories of Rachel's hot naked body. Instinctively his hand went to his quickly hardening cock. He began to jerk off as he remembered the feel of Rachel's breasts against his body and the feel of her in his lap. Sam was almost too lost in his fantasy to notice he was close to cumming. At last he felt himself getting prepared to find release. He had passed the point of no return a few pumps before. His eyes closed as he fell back against the pool edge and shook while the waves of cum erupted from his hard shaft.

Sam snapped awake when he heard a sound that was definitely not a splash in a nearby pool. At that point he heard two more of the sounds then after. Sam got out and started looking for what made the sound. He had heard that sound before at summer camp, it was the sound of somebody shooting a shotgun. The air's temperature had dropped and looking up he saw that the sun had set.

Sam dressed before running into the jungle. As he ran he was mad at himself for getting distracted by the hot spring. He had been meaning to look for others but now the day was wasted. What's worse was, he wasn't sure what animals were in these woods and had no desire to find out. Nor would he have liked to run into the person with the shotgun either.

As ran some more he saw a bit of dark red liquid on the ground. Blood of course, Sam knew. When he followed the blood trail into a small river, his heart leapt from him. Lying down in the middle of the stream was Rachel. Sam hustled to her side and was relieved to discover she was alive: breathing and warm. The blood on some of her scratches had not dried so Sam speculated the she had only just collapsed there. He speculated she had dove into the river to maybe hide or clean her cuts, but had fallen in and knocked her head on something hard. He lifted her up and out of the river, climbed out himself, and trekked once again back to his camp with her in his arms.

When he returned to the camp he stoked the fire and placed her close to it to warm her up. After that, he placed her in the shelter he had made for himself prior in that day, and he slept on a temporary plant bed outside.

When he arose the following morning, he discovered she was still sleeping. He set out some water and food for her. Then he ate some himself. A short while after he had begun eating, he heard a scream of shock from the sanctuary and looked up to see that Rachel was awake and looking around nervously.

"It's alright Rachel," Sam said to her, "I know we have things to talk about, but first I think you should have some breakfast, I trust tree grown food is alright with you." Rachel nodded without saying anything and came out to sit with him. She ate rather rapidly.

"Guess you were hungry" Sam said astounded. Rachel nodded and Sam proceeded, "It's alright we can get more but first, I think we have to talk about what happened that last time we saw one another. I think you left out a couple of things when you gave me your backstory. I need you to tell me the truth, every last bit of it, or I leave you in the jungle for the trigger-happy partners of yours to find. Do you agree?" Rachel swallowed and nodded.

She ready herself and began, "Everything started seven years ago..."

Her story matched the majority of what she had let him know their last night on the boat. She was from Ohio, but had lived in New York most her life, and she knew almost nothing of her birth mother and the time before she was adopted by her fathers. One of her father's had been born into a rich family, and had a sizeable fortune allotted to him when his parents died. Eli, his brother blew through most of his inheritance quickly and became a deadbeat. When both of her fathers were killed the inheritance was meant to pass to her. The thing was that Eli had agreed to take her in, and had promised not to touch any of the money she had been awarded from her fathers' estates. However, that was because it was the access to the teenage Rachel that he was after. Still, Rachel was no fool and managed to stay out of his way.

As she was only a few months from college age when Eli got custody of her and his job required him to be away a lot, Rachel was able to avoid him until she went off to university. Rachel had nearly achieved her goal of becoming a music teacher, when her uncle discovered a phrase in the will of one of her grandparents that said inheritance could only pass to biological children. Her uncle sued her for the cash. She was forced to drop out of college. Eli of course did not care one bit about what Rachel wanted, and he finally was able to get his prize: Rachel with no money for tuition would be forced to move home.

It was his plan to treat her as his unofficial wife. Rachel had tried to appeal to any relatives left alive, but no one would help her or listen. They disapproved of her fathers' homosexuality and had never liked her because of it. So with no other options Rachel fled and tried to get work to support herself and finish her degree.

The trouble was that everywhere she went Eli found her, and just as she would get a new start, he would ruin it. She had lived like that for nearly four years, until she had finally gotten sick of Eli's interference and decided to bite the bullet and put up with him long enough to get her degree so she could finally be rid of him. This cruise was supposed to mark the beginning of her escape.

All of that was what she had already told Sam; it was there that she had deviated from the truth. Her true reason for being on the ship was an incident seven years before. Just after her eighteenth birthday her uncle and his friends had given her alcohol laced with high doses of ecstasy. They then manipulated the situation so that she ended up in bed with one of Eli's friends' sons. It was rape, she was in no position to consent to having sex with him, but unfortunately recordings of the encounter made it look like Rachel was the aggressor. What's worse the boy was underage, so whether Rachel was drugged or not, the law said she had actually raped him.

So not only did she face prison if Eli reported it, but even if she was found not guilty, the case would ruin her life. Knowing this Eli had used the tape and the threat of its exposure to blackmail Rachel and get her involved in his various schemes, the grandest of which was the kidnapping of Quinn for ransom.

Rachel was crying as she told the details of how she had been forced to help Eli get to Quinn, and in turn Dani. Sam's insides screamed for him to comfort her, but his mind remained focused, he still needed one last thing from her before he gave in.

He thought about her whole story before asking, "So how would I fit? They took Quinn for cash, Dani for extra, and you to lure them into the right place at the right time, but what about me? I know they left me for dead but why even take me that far? William could have easily gotten Dani and Quinn off the boat if you were there alone."

Rachel looked up and said in a temperamental voice, "I … needed help, and I didn't know where to turn. I knew they needed Quinn, and after you offered to help her and Dani, I don't know, I figured you maybe could save me from them for real."

"Why didn't you let me know the truth then? I would have helped, or at least attempted to."

"I couldn't! I was ashamed and it was too risky. They would have taken them without me there. I needed to sabotage them from the inside. The only way was to make them take somebody off the boat with me, somebody who was strong, who could save Quinn and Dani. So I made a point to stay close you." Anger erupted in Sam as his heart sank.

"So it was all fake? And I fell for it?" he said angrily and somewhat hurt, "Your crying, and that, that..." he faltered and completed in his mind what he couldn't say, "That you were falling for me." How imbecilic of him, to think a girl like her would like him that way.

Rachel appearing to sense what had not been said and hurried to his side, taking his hand rapidly she said, "No! No, it was all genuine, Sam. That was the one thing I had not considered. I never could have envisioned how brave and noble a man I had picked, or how I would succumb to feelings for him." Sam looked at her eyes and noted they were wet with tears.

"Really? You mean it?" He asked with hope in his voice. In response she kissed him deeply.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked when the kiss had ended. In that moment, Sam's anger at her evaporated, and he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her in for a kiss, which he felt her return, as her slender arms wrapped around him. The tension and high emotions from before seemed to feed their lust for each other. Soon all thoughts of the fight were washed away in the heat of their passion.

Sam's mind became set on one thing: finishing what he started on the ship. This time there would be no interruption, no stopping, and if she ask him to gentle, this time he would ignore her. He flung her onto her back and undid the knot to open the robe from the boat she still wore. As he pulled it open, he discovered the black bikini she had worn in the hot tub too. Not wasting time, he grabbed black bottoms and pulled them off with the help of a very willing Rachel. He threw them aside and she spread her legs for him. He took a look at her and found what he was looking for. She had a neatly groomed patch of dark brown hair down there and noticed her lower lips were glistening from her arousal.

She obviously hadn't been lying when she said her feelings for him were real. Sam lowered his shorts and it released his rock hard cock. He rubbed it against her wet slit and it one quick motion had it buried deep within her. She screamed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He enjoyed how tight she felt around his shaft, and a few seconds later he began pumping in and out of her, very hard. He felt encouraged by her growing moans of pleasure and how she quickly wrapped her legs around his body as he thrusted into her deep and hard.

He reached up with his hand and yanked Rachel's top down so her breasts bounced free. He grabbed one of the exposed nipples and gave it a pinch, and this was met with a shriek of surprise amongst her moans of pleasure. She tugged at his shirt, and getting the hint, he took it off.

Rachel caressed his torso for a bit before she dropped her hands to her clit while she returned Sam's thrusts. Sam felt his orgasm approaching. Rachel's moans had been replaced by a high-pitched squeal: a precursor to her orgasm that Sam recognized from the pussy licking he given her on the boat.

A few thrusts later, he released himself into her. Almost at the same time, Rachel felt herself cum and her walls contracted around his erupting dick. Sam basked in the sensation for a second before pulling out and rolling to lie at her side as she came down from her climax.

When she had recovered, she rolled to face him and they made out a little. Then they just held each other for a while.

Rachel softly kissed him. "Thank you," she said in a soft voice. Sam just nodded.

A sudden realization hit him: in the impassioned exchange, he had just cum inside of her.

"What is it?" she asked appearing to sense his discomfort.

"I came in you. Given our circumstances, that is a huge issue."

"You are sweet," She said with a grin, "But no, I don't think we need to stress." Her voice went frigid, "With the high probability I would face sexual assault from Eli and his friends, I got on the pill a long time ago. The world wouldn't want those assholes to breed. Luckily, I'm sure I'm not the only one of their prisoners who is in the clear either. I'm certain Quinn and Dani are on the pill also, I snooped in their baggage yesterday. I also hid a surplus of pills and other medicines and supplies in a bag somewhere on the speedboat, if we can find the wreckage we could use it to survive here for some time."

After a short time Sam asked, "Must have been a big gamble."

"What do you mean?" Rachel answered befuddled.

"How could you know I'd survive by myself on the open water while drugged?"

"When you fixed my computer you happened to mention you were a scout. You said you were trained in survival, I figured in that scenario, if I only gave you half a dose of what they told me to give you, you'd wake up in time to save yourself, and then us."

"Still, sort of unsafe, particularly with the storm and what not."

"Definitely, I had not thought of that." Then she looked in his eyes and said, "Even though I thought you could just go back to the ship and send the authorities after us, it was still one of the hardest things ever to set you loose. Believe me. But, look at you; you're alive and well. I guess I was right. And from the look of this shelter, I think you're actually better off than where they were holding the three of us." That brought Sam's mind back to his mission.

"Where is it? The camp? It's still morning, if we leave now we can think of a way to save them. We can't leave Quinn and Dani in the hands of Eli and William."

"I wouldn't stress about that, boy. You'll be joining those two soon enough," said a voice from the edge of the trees. Sam froze as he turned and saw William carrying a shotgun.

xxxx

* * *

**End of Chapter Six.**


	7. The Arsenal of Freedom

**(Disclaimer in the First Chapter.) **

**Trigger Warning for Violence and References to Sexual Assault.**

* * *

**VII. The Arsenal of Freedom**

"OK loverboy, don't move or I shoot you," Will Schuester said with his gun pointed at Sam. He then turned to Rachel and said, "Rachel, be a dear and tie his wrists. That bikini will do that job nicely. You won't be requiring anything like that where we're going."

Rachel tied Sam up with the strings of her bikini, but still put her robe on in protest of Will's comments. Rachel also preserved some of Sam's dignity by pulling up his shorts.

"Great," William said, "Now take him back to our camp, Rachel, you ought to know the way. I'll be right behind you, so don't try anything funny."

Rachel nodded and Sam felt her tenderly take his left arm and start guiding him into the jungle.

They had been hiking for some time and when they had ended up back at the river Sam had found Rachel in, he felt her thumb lightly tapping his arm. She had obviously recognized the area to, and with a tuck of her hair behind her left ear, she carefully disguised a point to a steep drop they could use to their advantage. He saw what she implied and flexed his arm to show he had caught on.

When they got to the spot, Sam put on a show to fake an injury and fell into Rachel. Will was not fooled and he fired his weapon, but hit nothing. Sam used the sudden drop to duck out of sight before crouching down along the bank and doubling back around into the jungle without being seen. Rachel was not so lucky and Will ran up to her and grabbed her by the neck.

"Where did he go?" he yelled.

"I don't know. Maybe he passed out and fell in the river, the current is very strong ... he probably floated away or something. There are some rocks he might have got caught in down the way somewhat, if you let go of me I'll show you." Sam heard Will reluctantly concede to Rachel. As Sam worked his hands free of the binding fabric, he heard her say, "Oh no! I think he landed on my ankle, might you be able to give me a hand?" Sam heard a grunt of irritation as Will reluctantly helped her.

"Rachel, you are an amazing actress," Sam thought to himself as her howls of torment helped disguise the sounds of his movement through the trees. While Will was occupied with helping Rachel move, Sam snuck up behind them with a large tree branch. As he moved up slowly, Rachel made eye contact and made the slightest nod toward him. Sam picked up speed. Just then, Rachel used her position at Will's side to easily knee him in the crotch. Will immediately screamed out, let go of Rachel, and fell to his knees. Rachel dove out of the way and Sam struck Will on the side of the head with his improvised tree branch weapon. The branch was old and rotten, it broke on impact, but it was effective enough. Will was out cold. So, Sam snatched the gun, lying on the ground next to Will.

Sam grabbed Rachel and the two ran off into the jungle together with Rachel guiding them quickly toward where she thought the others were. After a bit, Sam spotted a small hole in a rock face, like a mini cave, and he and Rachel hid inside to rest and think up a plan of attack. Based on the descriptions of the landscape Rachel gave him, Sam came up with a plan to lure out Eli and take him out guerrilla style, and not just rush in guns-blazing and getting one of the girls shot.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had done this before," said Rachel.

"Only in video games," Sam said with a laugh.

"Well it's a good plan to come up with on the spot."

"Hey we wouldn't have gotten this far with out you and your 'help me, my ankle's hurt' gambit."

"Well I had a decent accomplice." Then after a beat she said, "Thank you for trusting me again."

"You'd already proven yourself with the lifejacket and the lighter. Also, what happened between us on the beach helped."

Rachel blushed and said, "That was really amazing wasn't it?" A wide grin crossed her face.

Sam simply nodded and afterward said, "Oh that reminds me," and he her retrieved her repurposed black bikini from his pocket saying, "These are yours."

She thanked him and redressed herself before they heard a commotion in the trees. Will had awoken and was clearly searching for them.

He thankfully didn't get close to them, and as he disappeared further into the jungle, Rachel gave Sam a quick kiss. A couple of seconds after, she tried to leave their hiding place, but Sam stopped her. She listened and heard more sounds of other people and sat back down next to Sam.

This new person was getting much closer to their position than Will had. Dreading that it would be Eli, Sam made Rachel stay in the hole while he went to investigate. He was surprised and relieved to see who it was.

"Stay here and don't move, I'll be right back." Rachel nodded and Sam set off toward his target. As he got closer, he heard sounds coming from another part of the jungle, and feared Will might be on his way back, so he ran forward and grabbed the person in front of him and placed a hand around her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Quinn, who was completely unaware of what was happening fought and kicked before realizing it was Sam and let herself be dragged back in the direction of Rachel and the hole in the rock.

"Quinn, calm down, we're here to help," He said in a light whisper as they returned to the hideout. Quinn was dazed and confused, but her earlier struggles went away. Rachel saw them coming and made room in the hole for their new third. It was crowded now, but it was enough to hide them as Will blew passed the rock face unaware.

Finally calm and lucid, Quinn jumped toward Sam and gave him as big a hug as was physically possible in the tight space. "SAM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Shh" Sam implored. Quinn realized her gaff and quickly quieted down. She gave a silent apology.

"It's fine. Will doesn't seem to be that good a tracker, plus he might have a concussion thanks to me. I have no clue where Eli and his camp are though." Sam whispered.

Quinn nodded and said, "Don't worry about Eli. When last I saw him, Dani had him lit on fire before telling me to run for my life and not look back." Then her face went white and she said, "Oh my god, I left her behind…"

Suddenly concerned, Sam and Rachel asked in one voice, "Where is she?" Quinn just started to laugh a bit and confounded they both asked, "What?!"

"You guys are just so cute the way you have practically the same brain now. You make a good couple. It reminds me of Dani and I when we first got together…" Sam and Rachel traded exasperated looks before Sam interrupted.

"Yes Quinn, Dani … your wife … who was in trouble! Focus Quinn, what's going on?" Sam asked.

Quinn looked stunned for a moment then spouted, "Fuck sorry, I can't think right now. She's hurt. It was her leg, I think. She didn't want to slow me down, so she told me to get out by myself. I just let her sacrifice herself! It's my fault! I don't want her to die you guys!"

Sam got up and gave Will's gun to Rachel and said, "I'll find her. If anybody but me or Dani walks up to this hole, just shoot them, okay? Don't think twice." Rachel nodded, and before she could say anything, he was off and scrambling up the bank. He set off at a sprint along toward where he saw Will run off.

Sam halted upon hearing the sounds of a scuffle nearby. He clearly heard Will's voice and that of a rebellious female that must have been Dani. He ran ahead and found the two struggling together on the ground. Will was on top of her trying to get her to stop fighting back. Will seemed to notice Sam's approach and so Dani used the opportunity to kick Will off of her and crawl away. Sam dove forward with his elbow and slammed into the back of Will's head. Will tried to turn around and attack Sam, but Sam got a hold of Will's shirt and threw him in the direction of the river. Will fell forward into the water with a splash and then Sam got on top of him and held his head under the rushing water until Will simply stopped moving.

"Now you really are a dead man," said Sam to Will's lifeless body.

"What the hell?" asked a very confused Dani.

"Oh … Dani," he looked at her in a state of shock from his display of violence. "It was something he said on the ship before he kidnapped us. But, that's not important." After a pause Sam asked, "Are you okay? Quinn said your leg was hurt, and you told her to go on without you? Well I'm here to rescue you, I guess."

"Yeah, it really hurts. I can move but only very slowly. I didn't want her to waste any time helping me. One of us needed to get away…" Dani spoke to Sam, but was unable to take her eyes off Will's body. "Is she safe?"

"Yes. She's with Rachel in a mini-cave not far from here. They have a gun."

Dani sighed in great relief, before closing her eyes and wincing from the pain in her leg. Sam took some time to drag Will's body toward the jungle. He dropped it there and covered it with some palm leaves. He then returned to Dani, who had only barely moved.

"Why did you do that?" Dani asked him bluntly.

"I haven't figured out what ways the water flows on this island yet. I don't want a dead body ruining perfectly drinkable water for the rest of us." Dani gave no reaction. Sam crouched down to look her in the eyes. "I had to kill him, Dani. I could never get you away and back to your wife with him chasing after us."

"No I know that," Dani said. "All my childhood, I wished I could be big and strong so when my father hurt me or my mother I could fight back and drown him in the kitchen sink or something. It's just weird to see something like that happen right in front of you. I've seen more men die in the last two days than I have the entire rest of my life. It really messes with you."

"Quinn mentioned something about Eli and fire?"

Dani sat up and pointed to a wooded path behind her, "He's back that way. I tripped him so he fell into the campfire, then I held him down while Quinn got away. I think he's dead."

Sam nodded and walked toward the path Dani had pointed out. Before he left he turned to her and said, "I'll go check it out. Stay here and don't try to walk. Your knee looks really bad and swollen." She mumbled a disgruntled response, but did as Sam advised.

A little while late, Sam saw smoke from the aforementioned fire and approached the campsite cautiously. He moved some leaves aside and looked upon the beach where the wreckage of the speedboat now resided, along with the charred corpse of Rachel's uncle. He was still smoldering slightly, so Sam collected some seawater and dowsed the remains. Then he dragged the body into the jungle and gave it as speedy a burial as he had given Will just minutes before.

He scavenged through the wreckage as quickly as he could, located the medical supplies Rachel had mentioned as well as some bags full of clothes. He made note of how the boat itself could be cannibalized for future use as either a shelter or something else that he could return and grab when need arose. Then he rushed back to where he had left Dani.

When Sam returned to Dani, he was pleased to see she had followed his advice and had not moved.

"So?" She asked as he approached.

"Dead. If it wasn't the fire, it was probably smoke in his lungs or a heart attack from the shock and pain. Remind me never to piss you off, Dani."

"Well he deserved it," she said with venom in her voice.

"Yeah…" Then after a beat he said as he twisted down, "Let me see your knee." She raised her left leg and Sam inspected for a bit.

"I'm not a doctor, but you probably just overextended the ligaments. You ought to keep weight off it for a day or so. We can find a way to help with the swelling to; I've got medicine." She nodded and after that he included, "We should get back to Quinn and Rachel, it'll be quicker if I carried you, so let me just…" Dani protested with a grunt of incredulity as she through her hands up.

"In your dreams amigo, I'm not some fragile little princess."

"Of course you're not…" Sam said readjusting himself, "You are not a princess and 9 times out of ten you wouldn't need my help."

"Damn right," she said.

But at that point he looked right into her eye and said, "But, I need you, Quinn and Rachel need you too. We could be stuck here for a very long while, Dani. I don't know you all that well, but what I do know is that you would rather die then disappoint Quinn. Imagine this: you say you're okay and limp the distance between here and there, but you do more damage to that leg and of course your other limbs when you inevitably fall down. Which, obviously, would make the rest of us put in more work to take care of you; work we could be spending on getting out of here. Or you can let me carry you, and then make you rest for like day, before you can be back up helping me lift heavy things and build a safe shelter for our girls. So what's more important to you: your pride or the safety of the other three people on this island with you? Dani, you killed your kidnapper and saved your wife's life, you don't have to do anything else to prove you're a strong confident woman. You're clearly a badass. So much so, I would view it as an honor to carry you on my back across the island."

Dani looked at him for a bit before she nodded and said, "Alright, you're right. How should we do this?"

"Here take these," he handed her all the medical supplies from speedboat. Then he bent down so she could climb on to his back. Sam felt her press into his back and her soft but solid arms and legs close around him as she got into position. When she was all set he started his advancement down to path of the river. It was a bit of an effort, but after his big speech earlier he wasn't about to voice any displeasure. Eventually, he found to rock wall where he had left Quinn and Rachel.

"Quinn? Rachel? It's alright there's no danger anymore. You can come out." He called out. Seconds passed before he saw Rachel's brunette head poke out from within the wall followed by Quinn's blonde one.

"Where's..." Quinn began before she noticed the girl on Sam's back. At the sight she battled back both tears and laughter.

"Oh, shush. I have been told this makes me a team player." Dani said before Quinn ran up to her and Sam and stretched up to give her wife a kiss without Sam dropping her. Then Dani asked, "How far away is the beach where you landed?"

"Not far," Rachel said as she took the point position on the trip back.

"So… she made it to your camp when she escaped yesterday?" Dani asked in an inquisitive tone to Sam as the four walked through the jungle.

"Sort of... I discovered her in the river last night, and carried her back." Sam stammered as he struggled to keep up with Quinn and Rachel.

"So this is a regular thing for you then? 'Sam the Carrier of Girls'? Were you just saving us in shifts then?" Dani asked.

"Look, Rachel was passed out in the water, it was just luck that I found her there, and I had no idea what happen to her or where you were. I had used up the day looking for you guys and when I discovered her the sun was down. It would have been moronic to look further in the dark when there were bad guys with guns." Sam clarified.

"So as soon as the sun was up you came right back to look for us, and that's when you ran into Will?"

"Mostly yes, I talked to Rachel, got her to explain some things to me about what was going on."

"That's all?" Dani asked.

"Uh-huh," Sam replied.

Quinn, who had separated from Rachel and begun eavesdropping on their conversation giggled and interrupted, "That's not what I heard," she said in a singsong voice with a gigantic grin.

"What did you do?" Dani asked, so Quinn gestured between Rachel and Sam and winked. "Oh so rescue sex with the hot brunette was more important than saving the lives of me and my wife?"

Sam stammered unsure of how to answer that question. Quinn spoke up and said, "Sam, you can't leave two girls together in a cave for some time and not anticipate that they will talk and gossip. That's like Rule #1 - When hanging out with girls expect them to tell each other everything." Then after a beat she got real close and said, "For the record, I've heard you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I for one can hardly wait for my turn."

"Quinn!" Dani shouted. Sam was not certain whether she was more shocked or amused.

"Oh come on, wifey dear, you know me."

"Still, I am right here." Dani said

"Yes, but did you give our brown haired friend up there an 'Earth shattering orgasm' this morning?" replied Quinn.

"You did that?" Dani asked Sam with a bit of admiration in her voice.

A brief time later they came upon the camp and Sam set down Dani close to the ocean to wash and soak her leg. After a brief break to eat some fruit, Sam, Rachel, and Quinn left Dani with the gun and went to gather more supplies from the other camp.

They spent what was left of the day trekking back and forth with different sorts of things. Sam even swam out to the see if things had settled to the bottom of the ocean and not washed up on shore. Night soon fell over the island; Sam took a big knife he had found and started cutting down trees to make a big shelter for four people.

"It looks good," a voice said from behind him and Sam saw Dani hobble over to him using a piece of wreckage as a crutch.

"Definitely, but we'll need to give it some upgrades once your back to 100%. How is your knee?"

"Better, the salt water helped."

"Good, now I gotta get back to work, I still have to finish this and remake the fire." He went to go right back to work, but Dani grabbed his arm.

"Sam, stop, Rachel and Quinn can build a fire; and this shelter is good enough for one night. You should rest. You have been going non-stop since this morning and it's admirable, but..."

"I'm fine," Sam said yanking his arm from her grasp.

"No. You're being stubborn." Dani said furiously, "Did you mean any of that stuff you said to me in the jungle or were you lying to me? What you said to me goes for you too you know…"

"I meant every word." Sam said stopping.

"So don't wear yourself out and put everyone at risk okay? Plus, psychological damages get worse when you ignore them too, and they're a lot harder to deal with than physical ones."

"Dani, I'm not some stereotypical action hero who's going to go off alone and brood when things get tough."

"Well then stop acting like nothing is bothering you when it's damn clear something is!" She said with a lot of anger, before sighing and saying in a calm voice, "Sam, you're not like a lot of the men I've dealt with in my life. That's the primary reason I have chosen to trust you. I have put my life and my wife's life in your hands here, and Rachel's is bound to be in there too. So far you've stepped up and helped all three of us in multiple different ways with little to no thanks for it. So just this once, let someone help you. Tell me what's wrong."

Sam dropped to the ground and started to cry, "I killed someone. I knew it had to be done to save our lives, but I guess it's just hard to wrap my head around it now. I held his head underwater, and I … **felt **him die."

"Sam. You're not the only one." She lifted his chin so she could look him in the eyes. "Will and Eli were evil men. They tried to kill you more than once. Before the boat crashed those men beat us, and made us... _perform_ for them. If the boat hadn't crashed (and they weren't limp-dicked fat-asses) we all for sure would have been raped. And if they weren't so focused on finding and killing you, they would have probably gotten around to doing it once we got here. They were human trash and the world will not miss them now that they are gone. Will deserved what we got, and I'm just mad you killed him and I didn't."

"Well, you got Eli so I guess we're even," Sam said quietly. "After hearing what he had put Rachel through over the years, I would have enjoyed taking a couples shots at him."

"Yeah. When she confessed to Quinn and me what he had done to her … it almost reminded me of my father."

"What is with you 3 and father figures? Rachel's dads died and left her with evil uncle, Quinn's is egomaniacal and controlling, and yours was well … if I had the chance I'd take a couple shots at him too."

"Thanks for that." Dani said. "Well, at least Rachel's kids will have a great father."

"Danielle Harper was that a compliment?"

"I never said I was talking about you! I was talking about the rugged cowboy she'll be married to after I persuade her to dump you. Also, if you keep up that "Danielle" shit, then you might find yourself missing a key piece of anatomy. Not even Quinn calls me that; just my mother."

"Hey _your life is in my hands_, cut me some slack."

"You are so lucky you rescued Quinn and me today. Otherwise..."

"Yeah, I'm the big hero." He interjected with some sarcasm.

"But seriously, you are though," Dani said with genuine feeling before smiling and adding, "Well, it would appear that our girls have prepared something extraordinary while we've been busy psychoanalyzing each other."

"Really?" Sam asked shocked. Looking over he saw what Dani had referred to and actually licked his lips at the sight. A new big fire had been lit, and Rachel and Quinn stood there ready to present to them dinner and a show. "Well we can't be late to the show now can we?"

"Absolutely not. But remember, the blonde one is mine."

"Alright, but that means you have to avoid the brunette. Deal?"

"Deal."

"However, I can't guarantee Quinn will keep her distance from me. That's up to her."

"Oh really? Well then what makes you think Rachel will keep her distance from me? Wouldn't that also be 'up to her'?"

"Um? Except the fact that she's not into girls..."

"You just let yourself keep thinking that Sam. What I see there is a textbook piece of _spaghetti_." Dani said with a chuckle and a devilish grin as she turned and walked over to the blazing fire.

"What does that even mean?" A puzzled Sam said simply.

Dani shouted at him from a few feet away. "What are you waiting for? I don't mind having both, but I think that might screw with their choreography…"

Sam snapped out of it and sprinted over to take a seat by the fire. Dani was right to call what the other two had prepared "extraordinary." Sam looked on in wonder as the two came forward and offered him and Dani food to eat while wearing next to no clothing.

As Rachel dropped bits of fruit in his mouth, he checked out her skimpy outfit. His projects were clearly not the only ones getting focus that afternoon. He saw that she had made a coconut bra for herself and a skirt that was composed of of many palm leaves. Both items provided him wonderful views of her body since there just weren't enough leaves there to give her enough cover, and the coconut shells were only big enough to cover part of her breasts. Sam had no objections however, he sat back and took it all in.

After Rachel determined Sam had gotten enough to eat, she got up and pulled Quinn over to stand in front of the other two. Quinn was dressed in an identical outfit. Sam took some time to look at Quinn and took everything she had to offer in as well.

Sam was broken out of his stares by the pair, all of a sudden, beginning a sort of dance routine that was half hula and half burlesque. When their hips began swaying it was clear that they had elected not to wear anything underneath their skirts that night. The whole package had Sam getting harder by the moment.

Just then, the dance changed from a side-by-side number, to a partner dance. This phase contained sensual movements and roaming hands from Rachel toward Quinn and back again. They started to rub against one another with hands grabbing at one another's breasts, and Sam even thought he saw their hands dip beneath the folds of the other's skirt several times. After a couple of minutes of this, the dance broke up and each moved to their number one fan in the front row.

Sam locked eyes with Rachel as she creeped forward on all fours across the sand to him. She looked inconceivably hot as her long brown hair hung down the sides of her face and framed her lusty eyes. Looking further down Sam saw that her boobs additionally hung down and shook with tiny jiggles with each move she made in his direction.

When she reached him, Rachel settled herself in his lap and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her tongue plunged in unobstructed into his mouth and met his there. They kissed like that for a while. She finally broke the kiss, and then pushed him down so his back was on the sand and proceeded to lower his shorts.

She pulled out his hard cock and gave his shaft a slow lick. Sam leant on his elbows to watch her work and he felt her lips softly kiss its sensitive head. Seconds later he felt her warm mouth nearly swallow his full length. He let out a moan of pleasure as her whole mouth surround him. He sat there enjoying the sensation as she deep-throated his hard shaft.

He was momentarily distracted by some loud moans coming from Dani that let him know that her pussy was getting similar treatment from Quinn. In all the excitement, he had forgotten he and Rachel were not alone on the beach like they were that morning. He didn't care; in fact it made it hotter now. As he edged closer to his climax, he felt Rachel's mouth leave his cock and saw her pull up his shorts. Rachel then stood up and offered him a hand. A bit confused, Sam took it, and when both were standing she kissed him again.

"Don't worry darling, it's not over," she said before leading him by the hand to one of the shelters. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Quinn leading Dani to the other. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed by the segregation.

A lust filled Rachel pushed Sam to the leaf floor of the shelter and removed her coconut bra and palm leaf skirt. She then yanked off his shorts and tossed them aside before she straddled his chest, took his head in her hands, and kissed him deeply. Sam felt her hot wet pussy grind on his bare stomach before she released him. Rachel then rose and after positioning his cock at her opening, impaled herself on it.

They both moaned in pleasure as her warm opening accepted the invader. She sat motionless for a few seconds just feeling him inside, and then she started bouncing up and down. A few seconds later, both were moaning as they hurtled toward a quick orgasm. Sam looked up at Rachel as she sped up and he saw an amazing sight. Her face was full of joy as she bounced up and down, and her tits bounced slightly each time she rose and fell on his cock. Her rock hard nipples stuck out like bullets and he was overwhelmed with a desire to touch them. So Sam reached up and grabbed both her tits. She gave a squeal of surprise as he pinched the hard nubs between his fingers. As his hands massaged her boobs he heard her moans increase as she ground her pussy harder and faster against his shaft.

As he felt himself get closer, he yelled out, "I'm almost there!"

"Me too Sam! Give it to me darling, shoot your hot cum in my pussy." She shouted in return.

He let out a moan of great pleasure as the cum rocketed out of him. As he came in Rachel, he heard her scream out as her pussy muscles clamped down on him milking his shaft dry. She collapsed on to his chest and laid there catching her breath, his softening cock still partly inside of her. When she could breathe again, she scooted up and kissed him.

"Even better than last time."

"You too," Sam replied, "And thanks for the performance and all that."

"I would do anything for my hero." She said before rolling off him onto her side facing away from him. Seconds later she looked over her shoulder and said, "It's a little chilly over here..." and gave a head flick in her direction. Sam understood and rolled over and spooned her from behind placing his arm around her front to pull her closer.

"That's better," she said. Not long after he felt her wiggle her ass a bit until it was pressed against his semi-hard cock. Wondering what Rachel had in mind, he brought his hand up to her left breast and gave it a gentle squeeze.

She gave a gasp of surprise and said, "Sam, don't start something you can't finish."

"You started it, not me." Sam fired back.

"I did nothing of the sort," Rachel said in a shocked voice.

"Really? So grinding your little cute butt against my dick is nothing is it?"

"Oh like this?' Rachel said as she again wiggled her butt against his hardening cock.

"Yeah that."

"That was all about seeking warmth, nothing more. Whereas your hand had no such objective."

"Oh really? Is that so?"

"Yes, so please remove your hand this instant."

"Make me!" Sam whispered sexily into her ear. So she did, and no sooner had she moved his hand from her breast that it shot straight down and found a new home inside her pussy. He began pumping his fingers in and out of her and before she could object he said, "I'm only looking for warmth. I seem to have found it, in fact..." He then withdrew his fingers and used his hand to lift her right leg and scoot her closer to him. With his other hand he grabbed his revitalized cock and gave it a few tugs before lining it up with her warm pussy. He then slowly moved his hips forward and entered her from behind.

"Ooohh!" Rachel moaned out as Sam began thrusting in and out of her. "Hard again so soon? You're AMAZING!"

Sam went slower this time, massaging her breasts and showering her face and neck with kisses as he drove in and out of her, building to an even bigger climax than before.

Nearly a half-hour later, Sam heard Rachel moan, and felt a rush of fluid in her pussy as she shook with pleasure. Soon after he felt the tightness in his balls and he released his load into her. Drowsiness overcame him and he pulled her closer to him before giving in to sleep.

xoxo

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven.**


	8. The Obsolete Man

**(Disclaimer in First Chapter.)**

* * *

**VIII. The Obsolete Man**

Sam got up the following morning with Rachel still sleeping in his arms. He refused to get up for some time in favor of simply gazing upon her and thinking about the night before. It was hard to believe it had all really happened. The bad guys were dead and he had rescued Rachel, Quinn, and Dani. It was astounding how these recent days had changed his whole world. He had gone from a miserable man sharing a room with an asshole on a cruise ship to waking up on an island next to a gorgeous naked woman.

Rachel finally woke up. She had some similar reflections on her sudden change in circumstances as well. She turned around to face Sam and kissed him. "Morning dear."

"Good morning." Sam replied. They sat there for some time before laughter from the entryway made Sam look up. He saw Quinn looking in through the shelter opening.

"See Dani, what did I say?" She said, "They are so adorable."

"Fine. You are right. They are the cutest," Dani said as she appeared behind Quinn.

"Thank you for the compliments ladies," Rachel said, "but as you can see we are naked, so if you leave us to get dressed, we'll join you for breakfast in a second." The women capitulated and walked away. Sam grabbed his shorts and Rachel claimed Sam's shirt to wear as they left the hut to join Dani and Quinn around the fire.

After breakfast the four took stock of the things they had scanvenged from the other camp the past day. Key finds were the large knife, more guns, rope, a shovel, some food tins, a bunch of clothes, an emergency first aid kit, and whatever Rachel had in her suitcase. Other than clothing, it had held a few toiletries that if rationed could last them for a time.

After the inventory, Sam started making arrangements to build one large lasting shelter that could fit all four of them comfortably. With enough ingenuity he could build them beds and maybe a table with chairs. As Dani's knee was still messed up, he chose to wait until all four of them could be a part of the building process. But he still cleared the perfect spot at the jungle edge, and assembled all the necessary materials. He had the time after all. As Quinn and Rachel joined Sam to help, with Dani supervising, they were able to find enough wood to make the walls and a roof. By days end they had succeeded in clearing the area. The four friends stood back and looked upon their impressive first step. It didn't look like much yet, but they were pleased.

"Alright." Sam said to the others. "With some luck, tomorrow we might finish." They nodded in understanding and they all went to supper.

As they ate, Sam sensed something was up, so he asked, "OK what am I missing?"

"Well Sam" Dani began with a sly smile, "I happened to tell Quinn about a certain thing you said to me yesterday, and I was wondering if you felt confident enough to maybe make an interesting wager."

Sam was befuddled, but both women made looks in Rachel's direction and he realized which comment Dani was talking about.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Well," Dani replied after a concise quiet. "Our friend here made an absolute assertion Quinn and I wish to refute tonight."

"Oh? What did he say?" Rachel asked giving Sam an inquisitive look. But before he could try and explain, Rachel continued, "Never mind, it isn't important what he said, I have confidence in his judgement. Whatever you want to bet, he'll agree."

"I will?" Sam asked. Assuming Rachel would not be so willing if she knew that the comment was about her, Sam felt a bit trapped. After a second he said, "What would the terms of the wager be?"

"If my observations are proven correct, then Rachel has to spend the night with Quinn and me." Dani said.

"What! That's crazy. Would you give up Quinn for the night if you lost?"

"Sure," Dani said with a shrug. "But I know I'm right."

"Since I am the currency of this bet, can you explain what he said?" Rachel said.

"Sorry, Rachel, that might skew the results," said Quinn.

"What he said was about me then. Wasn't it? That's the only explanation." Rachel said. Sam couldn't find any words in this moment. "Well I'm in. If Sam is going to speak for me behind my back, then I can speak for him right now. You have a deal, girls. When does it start?"

"Oh you'll know when we've started," said Dani walking away with Quinn, "In a way we already have…"

Sam, finally finding his voice again, turned to Rachel and said, "Rachel, do you know what you just agreed to?"

"Oh yes. I can't wait."

Suddenly realized tonight was going to be a very interesting evening.

Some time later, Quinn was in the process of giving Dani a massage to help with her leg injury. When she was finishing up, she called over to Rachel and asked if she would like a massage as well. Rachel agreed very quickly. Sam was beginning to suspect that his bet was already lost, so he decided to at least get a good seat to watch it all develop. He found a nearby rock and watched as Rachel lay in front of Quinn by the fire.

Quinn's massage technique started out very innocent, and looked to be doing a very good job at putting Rachel at ease. Things took a turn when Quinn untied Rachel's bikini top to get better access at Rachel's back muscles. Rachel said nothing and went along with it. Sam said nothing as well because he knew doing so would be interfering with the natural course of the wager.

Quinn then removed Rachel's bikini bottoms completely and started massaging Rachel's butt and legs. With this action, Quinn gave up all pretense of it being an innocent massage, especially when her hands spent a considerable amount of time focused on what was between Rachel's legs. Rachel was clearly enjoying it, so Sam had really already lost.

After a few minutes of this, Rachel was very aroused and her breathing had become heavier. Quinn suggested that Rachel should turn over and give her better access to the _tense muscles_ on Rachel's front. Rachel agreed and rolled over, tossing her top away; she faced her masseuse now completely naked.

Quinn spent some time on Rachel's actual muscles before heading straight for Rachel's exposed breasts. As the back massage had quickly devolved into something more lewd, this to seemed intended to appeal to Rachel's libido. Rachel's moans made it very clear that Quinn's tactics were working.

Rachel was so aroused that she hardly noticed Quinn's right hand working its way down passed her stomach until it reached her dark haired mound. Rachel moaned even louder after she felt Quinn's magical fingers enter her pussy. At this point, the massage portion of the evening seemed to be over because Quinn bent down and took one of Rachel's nipples into her mouth. Rachel responded by running her hands through Quinn's blonde hair and pressing Quinn's lips harder against her chest. After a few minutes of this, Rachel screamed out in ecstasy from Quinn's actions and she shook with immense pleasure.

Rachel let go of Quinn's head, and then Quinn proceeded to kiss her on the lips, a kiss which Rachel enthusiastically returned. As they kissed, Rachel's hands found Quinn's breasts. Quinn responded to this development by breaking their kiss and removing her own top and straddling Rachel's waist. As the material fell away, it was immediately replace by the return of Rachel's eager hands.

Sam sat back enjoying the sight. He had clearly lost the bet, but the sight in front of him was starting to make up for it. Dani came over and took a moment to gloat, "What did I tell you? She's completely straight unless a girl gets her hot and wet… like a stick of spaghetti. Now if you excuse me…" Dani walked over to the pair to begin reaping her reward. Sam watched as Dani's florescent hair shone in the firelight before her head disappeared between Rachel's legs.

So Rachel was busy massaging Quinn's breasts, Quinn was grinding herself on Rachel's stomach, and Dani was taking her turn with Rachel's pussy. Due to Quinn's aroused state at having someone new to play with, both girls were soon headed toward orgasms. They came a few minutes later.

Dani emerged from between Rachel's legs and pulled over Quinn to give her a kiss. They shared a lengthy kiss enjoyed the new taste of third girl with them. Then they removed what was left of each other's clothes.

Sam took this opportunity to admire both of these girls' naked bodies. In particular he looked upon Dani naked for the first time. He admired the way her hair fell across her shoulders, and then he looked upon her large breasts, as well as her toned stomach and butt. He even gazed between her muscular thighs and discovered what her natural hair color was. It was quite the complete package, and even this brief glimpse at her body made Sam wish that she had a different stance on men.

Oblivious to Sam's admirations, the girls resumed their activities with Rachel. They switched places so that Quinn was now between Rachel's legs and Dani moved to sit on Rachel's face. Dani started to moan in pleasure as Rachel tongued her pussy. Rachel did the best she could, but it was hard to focus on Dani's pussy when Quinn would bring her to the edge several times, only to later back off and slow down. The teasing was meant to build and build her up to a powerful climax, and with each respite she would go to town on Dani's pussy with her tongue.

As Rachel was finally allowed to cum, Dani's orgasm came seconds later, her juices flowing into Rachel's screaming mouth. Dani fell to the sand and soon Quinn replaced her atop Rachel's face. Quinn began to moan as Rachel gave her pussy the same treatment. As Rachel worked Quinn toward orgasm, Dani arose and pulled her wife into a kiss. As she kissed Dani, Quinn's hands began to roam and found Dani's breasts and pussy. Dani's used her hands to grope both the other girls, putting one hand on Quinn's breasts, and her other on Rachel's clit. The result was that soon all three were moaning loudly, and soon a triple climax enveloped them all. The three collapsed into a pile a pleasure.

They weren't the only ones finding release. Although he had decided it would be impolite to jerk off, Sam had lost control and cum in his shorts at the sight of the three cumming together. Embarrassed, he moved away quietly to wash off in the ocean. He knew better than to assume this was the end of the action. After all the bet had been for the entire night.

When he returned from the ocean, he found his rock again and was greeted with an interesting sight. In his absence, Dani had apparently acquired a new appendage. "Where did she get a strap-on?" he thought to himself as she approached the other two girls in the midst of kissing. Someone was in for a fucking, and based on the bet, he guessed it was probably Rachel who would get the first turn.

Quinn rose and kissed Dani before presenting her to Rachel still lying on the ground. Dani lowered herself to join her there and nestled between Rachel's legs. Rachel gasped as she felt the strap-on plunge into her pussy. Soon after, Quinn lowered her head on sucked on Rachel's breasts, not wanting to just watch like Sam was.

Dani began to thrust into Rachel and her breasts bounced with each movement. Quinn gave lavish attention to Rachel's breasts with her mouth, and began to finger herself at the same time. The three continued in this fashion for some time before Rachel cried out in passion, Dani began to pump even faster when that happened. Moments later Dani and Quinn cried out too. Dani collapsed onto Rachel and the pair rolled over in the sand. Quinn kissed any parts of their bodies she could get her lips on as the two kissed each other.

Sam marveled at what he had just witnessed. A lesbian three-way isn't usually something one expects to witness play out in real life. Feeling a bit tired and seeing that the show was likely nearing a much-needed break for rest, Sam headed to his sleeping hut alone.

Once inside, he figured it would no longer be impolite to relieving himself from some of the tension he had built up. Pulling his hard cock out of his shorts, he began to stroke it trying to remember every detail of the scene he had just witnessed. He got so in the zone that he didn't notice someone join him.

To his surprise, he felt his hand get pulled away from his cock and replace by a warm mouth descending on it. He groaned in delight as his eyes shot open at this new addition. He expected to find Rachel, but it wasn't her. The mouth currently around his cock belonged to that of Quinn. He should have known, the use of tongue led to a whole style different from that of Rachel.

He attempted to speak up, but Quinn's oral aptitude robbed him of the ability. Quinn's was an expert at oral sex regardless of the sex of her partner. Like she had previously done to Rachel, Quinn brought him near the edge a few times before at long last sucking hard on his delicate head making him cum into her mouth. Through the haze of delight that washed over him he felt her swallow everything and then saw her lick her lips.

She then set her body down alongside him, kissed him and said, "You looked so lonely. I thought I would make it better." Getting no reaction from the shocked Sam she said, "It's all your fault you know."

"My fault?"

"You just had to give Dani a challenge. Never make her think that there is a girl she can't have." Quinn said in a sultry voice.

"I know that now," Sam said with a grin. "But hey, I got to watch a real life all-girl threesome. That's the kind of thing that only happens in porn. One question though, where did Dani get that strap-on?"

"She was sort of wearing it when we got taken, it's a long story…" she replied. Sam nodded and he felt his cock getting stiffer. "I can explain it later if you really want to hear about it, but now my pussy needs filling. It has been patiently waiting for a few days to feel your cock in it."

Quinn rolled over and spread her legs for him. Sam took the hint and lined up his hard cock at her entrance. Sam hesitated for a moment though; his thoughts were fixated on Rachel.

Quinn could tell what was on his mind, so her hand found his and she said delicately, "Sam, she's alright with this. We tricked you. Everything that happened tonight was Rachel's idea, including this." Then she sat up and kissed him delicately and said, "Please Sam, fuck me. I want you so badly. I have since the night you saved me."

Sam found her eyes glimmering in the fading firelight. They were loaded with truth, desire, and mystery. That made up his mind. He gradually pushed himself into her and felt her warm pussy engulf his cock.

As Sam entered her, her eyes shut and pleasure flew through her. Once he was fully inside, he held himself there and took the time to slowly lower her back to the ground. He admired the sight of her lying there before her legs closing around his back subtlety hinted to him to get moving.

Sam began to slowly rock in and out of Quinn's pussy. She was very wet from her recent activity with Rachel and Dani, so he didn't have to worry about building her up.

"Harder!" She screamed out as he set a fast pace. Not wanting to disappoint her, he drove into Quinn so hard he thought he would hurt her. Instead she just moaned louder.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! That's it! Fuck me hard just like that, FUCK MEEE!" She screamed out while she thrashed about below him as he continued pumping, had it not been for her blow job moments before, he probably would have cum by now. Quinn's tits bounced with each hard thrust. Sam slowed just enough to grab one quickly before he resumed his fast pace after another scream from Quinn.

Fifteen minutes or so later Sam was really fighting to the urge to cum when he heard Quinn say, "I'm almost there. Just a little more…"

Summoning the will from somewhere, Sam began thrusting even faster and heard her say, "Yes! Oh, Sam! Just like that! Just like that! I'm cumming!" He felt her warm pussy clamp down on his hard shaft. "Give it to me." She said while in the throws of her orgasm. At her request, he gave in and released his hot load into her waiting pussy.

He fell on top of her and they snuggled together coming down from their orgasms. When Quinn got her breath back she kissed him. "That was so worth the wait, thank you." She said smiling.

"No, thank you! I can't believe we just did that."

"Believe it. If I have any say in our future on this island, we'll definitely be doing that again. Rachel was right; you're really good."

"I am?" Sam said incredulously.

"Don't be so humble," she said kissing him. Then still seeing his shocked look, she looked him in the eye and said, "Seriously Sam, you're the best man I've ever had, and same goes for Rachel as far as I know."

"Really? Girls aren't really lining up to be with me back home…"

"Then they are all dumb bitches." Then after a second said in a whisper, "Although I guess it is a good thing they treated you that way. It made you nice and modest. That's the only way you'll complete the triple play while we're on this island."

"Triple play?" He whispered back, "I never liked mixing sex and baseball metaphors." Quinn just smiled at him and let him work it out on his own. "You don't mean …" he said in disbelief.

"Oh I mean it," she spoke. "There are three of us girls on this island: a brunette, a blonde, and a redhead … well sort of. Since, you have already bagged and (may I add) satisfied the brunette and blonde, all you have left is Dani..."

"But... she doesn't fuck men. She made that quite clear."

"Oh really, she doesn't, huh? Just like Rachel doesn't fuck women? You should really stop proclaiming absolutes, especially since that is what tonight was all about."

"True, but my last screw up provided me the opportunity to watch a hot lesbian sex scene and well … you."

"Yes, but if you do what I say you won't be just watching the scene next time, you'll be right in the middle of it. God, just thinking about you fucking my wife gets me so wet." Sam was struck speechless just imagining that possibility. "We'll talk later, but let's just say Dani's legs won't be as closed as she will try to make them if I have any say it the matter."

Sam felt her hand wrap around his shaft returning to hardness. She said, "If your interested in joining my little conspiracy, the price is keeping me satisfied, and since it appears you are ready for action, I think it's time we fuck again." She rolled on top of him and said, "I'll lead this time." Before lowering herself on his hard shaft.

As she bounced up and down on his shaft, Sam's mind recalled a dream from the night he first saw Quinn, and he was amazed by the uncanny resemblance the two scenes made. It must have shown on his face because she said, "What's so funny, is it my tits? There supposed to be sexy not funny."

"No, no I find them very sexy." She smiled at this and he continued, "It's just I had a dream not long after I left you sleeping in my bed. I dreamt you got up from the bed and rode me on the loveseat like you're doing right now."

"Wow that's amazing, so I was the reason you had that hard-on when I kissed you and snuck out. It must be fate. It was all meant to happen this way."

However, Sam left out that Rachel and Dani had been a part of that dream too. Maybe Quinn was more right than she realized. After that they were silent as Quinn bounced up and down and Sam matched every movement, he even reached up to play with her boobs a few times, eliciting moans each time he did.

Finally, after a few minutes Quinn began crying out in ecstasy and Sam felt his orgasm beginning and he released his load into her pussy. Soon after, Quinn finished up and came. She collapsed onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

Sam kissed the top of her head as she rested it against his shoulder. He felt her breathing slow as she drifted off to a contented sleep. He also felt drowsiness overcome him and he fell asleep with Quinn in his arms. In spite of every danger they all still faced, he could not help but think that life was pretty good.

xxxx

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight.**


	9. Silver Lining

**(Disclaimer in First Chapter).**

* * *

**IX. Silver Lining**

Sam and the girls were in high spirits at the completion of their shelter. It was pretty good looking considering only 6 days ago it had been boat wreckage, trees, rope, and leaves. It was slow going at first, but in the following days the four had eventually figured out how to cooperate to make the procedure speedier. Dani's leg healing helped a lot, permitting Sam just enough the extra lifting and carrying power to complete the design he had come up with.

The shelter was raised about a foot off the ground. The supporting wood for the floor was lashed to six trees. It had space for every one of the four to sleep comfortably and stand up straight. The inside of the structure had been Quinn's specialty; she put her specific flare into designing ways to make a big bed and mattress for each couple.

Sam was surprised at her ingenuity when he came across her and Rachel working during lunch one day. They had used some of the unused extra clothes as the padding of the mattresses and found ways to sew them up with some leaves in an emergency blanket.

As they investigate the interior, Sam discovered that the girls had outdone themselves as the new beds were vastly superior to the mass of ferns he had made for the to sleep on the first week. The new beds were much softer and even included makeshift pillows. Sam turned around and came face to face with the setting sun pouring in through a window. He shaded his eyes and cursed it as a design flaw, but Quinn quickly pulled shut a set of curtains.

"Thank you, Quinn," he said sheepishly, "I would never have thought up hanging curtains."

"Obviously, because you're a man." Quinn said as she crossed the room to sit at Dani's side.

"But we love that about you…" Rachel said with a kiss. "But things like these need a woman's touch every now and then, but the job you did on the foundation is flawless though. It feels nice and sturdy."

"Yeah Sam, good job," Dani included. "I gotta admit, I didn't think it could be done, but you prove me wrong. It's a fine home."

"Well thank you, all of you," Sam said, "I happen to love the occasional 'woman's touch' now and then, but of course you already knew that..."

"Oh you," Rachel teased. "No wonder sturdiness was such a big concern of yours, it's always about sex."

"Yes well..." Sam said feeling his cheeks reddening; "those beds you girls built seem like you kept sturdiness in mind too." And then it was Rachel's turn to blush while Quinn just started to laugh.

Dani ended laughing with a question, "Sam… you promised us a reward for finishing before the sun went down… what's that going to be?"

"It's coming." Sam said as he grinned wide, "It just involves a bit of a hike, so we will need to hold up until tomorrow. We can head out right after breakfast tomorrow." Upon seeing the frustrated looks on their three beautiful faces, he said, "Look, I guarantee it's worth the wait, and we'll go first thing in the morning. I would go today, but I'm still unsure of what animals live in those woods, I think it would be dangerous to do it this evening."

"Fine you're right," Dani stated with a frown, a frown definitely still shared by the other two. "It would be exceptionally dumb of us. Also, I am really fucking hungry right now."

They all saw to their duties for preparing the evening meal. As a bonus to celebrate the completing of the new shelter they finally opened up some of the canned food rations. So they had chicken and vegetables with their standard jungle fruit dinner.

After the best dinner they had in over a week, the four went to the new shelter to break it in, especially the beds. Sam and Rachel dove on to their bed and after enjoying the softness, the couple got right to business.

They started a prolonged make out session as they rolled around on the new bed. Before long, Sam felt Rachel's hands touching everywhere on his body. Sam responded with some touching of his own: her tits and immaculate ass being his most loved targets.

When they couldn't stand it anymore, they broke their kiss and started removing items of clothing. This had become a longer process than usual thanks to the fact that they had started wearing all the clothes recovered from the wreckage.

Sam mostly kept the same clothes on that he arrived on the island wearing. Wearing the clothes of the man he had killed weirded him out. Rachel was wearing a t-shirt and short skirt, the shortness came from the fact that it had been cut up from a longer one to make two. Sam did notice after slipping his hand underneath it that Rachel had not been wearing underwear. When he had been stripped of his shirt and she quickly did the same, Sam learned also that Rachel was not wearing a bra and that she was very turned on.

Rachel displayed her breasts to Sam. His hands went right to her erect nipples and he gave them a brief teasing. "Mmmm," Rachel groaned accordingly before Sam rolled her on her back and assaulted her tits with his mouth and hands.

Sam's other hand traveled lower, and under her skirt discovered her sopping wet pussy. "Oh Sam!" Rachel yelled out in joy as his fingers entered her. As he started pumping them in and out of her, he released her tits and kissed down her stomach before lifting her skirt to get at her pussy. He chose to tease her a bit first by kissing his way up her thighs. He moved ahead to tease her swollen lips before parting them with his tongue.

"YES! Lick my pussy!" she screamed and Sam felt her hand grab onto the back of his head. Sam started working her clit with his tongue. He quickly ran his tongue over it while continuing the probing of his fingers. The result came quickly as he heard Rachel yell, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming. YES!" and her thighs clasped down on his head as her sweet liquid surged out to meet his lapping tongue.

Sam kissed his way up her body until he reached her mouth. She was taking deep breaths before and after he kissed her. Then he felt her hand reach into his shorts and wrap around his hard shaft. "I want your cock."

Sam got up and lowered his shorts. When he looked down at Rachel, she had moved to kneel on all fours, and it gave them a great view of Quinn and Dani. Sam took his spot behind her and in one smooth movement entered her from behind. As he pushed into Rachel, Sam thought back to the night of the hula dance and felt glad that there was no longer any separation between the couples. Sam and Rachel both enjoyed the view of Dani's ass sticking up in the air as she ate out Quinn's pussy.

Quinn was sitting back clearly enjoying herself, "Oh Dani. You're so good. You're so, so good." They didn't seem aware the other two had started watching, or they just didn't care. A couple of minutes later Quinn gave a yelp of joy and came. Dani gently licked Quinn down from her high before giving her a quick kiss, whispering something in her ear, and disappearing out the front of the shelter in search of something.

No longer distracted, Sam returned all of his attention to Rachel and picked up his pace. Quinn finally noticed the two going at it, so she got an idea. She got up from her and Dani's bed, walked across the room, and took a seat next to Sam and Rachel. She slowly crawled over to Sam and gave him a kiss, "Mind if we join you guys?" She asked.

Sam just nodded his head, and Rachel screamed out, "Oh fuck, Quinn, come here and kiss me!" Quinn responded to Rachel's orders and kissed the other girl hard on her lips while Sam kept fucking her.

After that Quinn asked, "Can you make some room?" So Sam slowed his fucking of Rachel and backed the two of them up to the head of the bed while Quinn turned over and wiggled into a position beneath the kneeling Rachel. Sam continued fucking Rachel from behind as Quinn began sucking on Rachel's tits from below.

"Oh Quinn!" Rachel moaned out before she began returning the favor by sucking on Quinn's breasts as best she could. Soon after this, Dani returned wearing her strap-on. Seeing that Quinn had moved across the room, she just shrugged and went with it finding her wife's legs spread and her pussy ready for Dani's return.

Sam took a look at Dani's beautiful naked body up close for the first time. As he watched the wonderful way her breasts bounced with each thrust of the strap-on into Quinn, he became so fascinated he slowed his thrusts into Rachel. Sam's mind drifted back to what Quinn had said to him a few nights previous: how Quinn had developed an elaborate plan to get Dani into bed with him. He guessed this was her Step #1. In that moment, Quinn and Rachel melted away and he imagined it was Dani he was fucking.

Dani quickly noticed that Sam was staring at her. She however drew the wrong conclusion. "Is that a challenge, Sam? Do you want to race?" Sam looked down at the two girls they were fucking, both still occupied by each other's breasts, and agreed to Dani's proposal.

Dani increased the speed of her thrusts and Quinn yelped out in both surprise and pleasure. Sam matched Dani's pace and had quickly had Rachel also screaming. Both kept going faster and faster determined to get their partner to cum first. Soon Rachel and Quinn were thrusting back, and they now ignored each other's breasts, too out of breath to keep on sucking. Dani felt the attachment rubbing on her clit bringing her closer to orgasm, and Sam fought hard to keep from unloading into Rachel. Soon the shelter was filled with the screams and moans of all four occupants.

In the end it was Quinn that started cumming first, followed only seconds later by Rachel. Upon feeling Rachel's pussy contracting on his shaft, Sam came in her. Dani cried out in her orgasm last, and feeling generous she said, "I think we should call that a tie." The time difference had been negligible anyway, and it didn't affect how amazing the experience had been for all of them.

The four collapsed and snuggled up on the one bed. Sam felt Rachel settle in on against his right side, with her head laying down on his shoulder. Sam then felt Quinn's butt rub up against his left side as she and Dani were tangled up together there. Sam pulled Rachel in tighter against his body and Quinn shifted to her other side leaving her facing him and Dani spooning her tightly.

After lying and resting for what was probably an hour or more, Sam was aroused by a hand jerking off his soft cock. It was then he noted that it was Quinn's hand and she was in the midst of getting her pussy fingered by her wife. Things got all the more intriguing when a second hand joined in on the fun by massaging his balls. He looked over at Rachel who announced, "looks like we're all ready for Round 2!" Rachel then leaned over and kissed Sam while Quinn's lips sucked on Sam's neck.

Soon after both hands stopped their motions before Quinn popped up and straddled Sam. She impaled herself on his now completely hard shaft and savored the feeling of being filled, "Oh my God! SAM!" It was their first time fucking since the night of the bet, considering things had gone back to normal the following day. Not that they could complain, as getting sex from Rachel and Dani consistently was satisfying enough.

Quinn started fucking Sam, and her tits did some cute bouncing, which Sam enjoyed from his vantage point. His gazes were soon broken by a kiss from Rachel. When she released his lips, it was to give further kisses to the other parts of Sam's body. Quinn too received attention when Dani came up behind her and massaged her breasts and kissed her neck.

With the extra stimuli from Rachel and Dani, Sam and Quinn were well on their way to climax. As he approached his peak, Sam started matching Quinn's bounces with his pushes. The effect was immediate, and both came hard. Their accomplices kept on showering them with kisses. Dani helped Quinn lift off of Sam and briefly whispered in her ear, "Now you can watch while I have some fun." Quinn and Sam snuggled up together as they watched Dani pull Rachel to the foot of the bed.

Rachel settled between Dani's legs, kissing her soft and slow. Rachel's mouth and tongue traced a path from her lips down her chest until she reached Dani's pussy. Rachel lay between Dani's legs and started working her clit quickly, her tongue running circles around it. She opened her mouth, and then slid her tongue into Dani, the taste of it sending big jolts of arousal to her own pussy.

Rachel took her time with Dani, sucking on her clit, loving the smell and feel of her juices as they smeared across her face, mouth, lips, and tongue. "Oooooh fuck Rachel… shit, that feels sooooo goooood," Dani sang as she ran her fingers through Rachel's hair. "Please, oh please, please," She moaned and groaned as her hips moved faster and faster against Rachel's tongue, "Oooooo, I'm going to cum, OH SWEET JESUS! I'm going to cum," she cried as her voice loudly filled in the room.

At some point, Rachel had removed one of her hands from its grip of Dani's thigh and found her own pussy, fingering herself furiously as taste of Dani and the memory of what she had just witnessed Sam and Quinn doing fueled her arousal. When Dani climaxed, it set off hers as well. Both collapsed to the mattress soon after, and they resumed their former positions in the group snuggle. Rachel worked herself back into Sam's embrace and Dani pulled Quinn toward her and spooned her wife from behind. Rachel kissed Sam good night and they all drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, as it was the night before, Sam was awoken by the feeling of a hand working his morning wood. He looked to his left and again saw Quinn's smiling face, she kissed him and whispered, "Good morning." Quinn wriggled out of Dani's embrace and lowered her mouth to Sam's hard shaft. Sam groaned as Quinn's mouth went to work on his cock. Dani stirred awake and almost immediately found Quinn's pussy with her mouth. Sam could feel the fruits of Dani's labor in the reverberations of Quinn's moans around his cock. Rachel was the last to wake up. She took a quick assessment of her surroundings, and after a brief kiss to Sam's lips, she moved around the bed to complete the chain and lick Dani's pussy.

This was all very arousing for him to watch, but Sam had other ideas. He moved back to make room for Quinn and urged her to recline back against him. With Quinn gone, Dani switched to Rachel's pussy, and rolled the other girl on to her back. Sam lifted Quinn's leg, and Quinn guided him into her pussy. Sam slid in with ease and he began thrusting as they watched the other two. Rachel and Dani continued to lick each other's pussies in a 69, getting closer and closer to orgasm.

While Sam grabbed Quinn's breast and increased his thrusting, it became clear to him that she was transfixed by watching Rachel and Dani, and not really caring at all what he did. Quinn came first from the sight and the pounding in her pussy. The frenzied licking she was receiving from Dani led Rachel to cum second. Dani followed quickly, and she said to Rachel, "You lick great pussy for a straight girl."

"I don't think I can be called that anymore"

Sam gave Quinn one last hard thrust and came himself. "Well ladies, that was some way to wake up. I could get use to this." All three other girls agreed.

Rachel perked up and said, "Why don't we just push the beds together to make one giant bed? I don't know about you but it was a tight fit for me last night, and if we're all just gonna end up in bed together anyway, let's make it easy." Everyone agreed again, and they did as Rachel suggested. Satisfied with their new creation, the quartet dressed and head to breakfast.

After breakfast, Quinn remembered the promise Sam had made yesterday. Dani could read Quinn's excitement, she said, "So, Sam, about that surprise? Quinn obviously can't take much more waiting."

Sam smiled and said, "Alright, if everything's ready, we can go."

They packed up some food for lunch later and Sam grabbed the gun, just in case. The trek from their camp was long, but Sam knew where he was going so he made it quick. As they neared the clearing that held the natural hot springs, he had everyone close their eyes.

Then leading them all through the last few steps through trees, he announced, "Okay girls you can open your eyes!" The three girls made sounds of wonder as they saw what they were looking at.

"I found this while searching the island for you three. It's completely natural." Sam said grinning.

"Sam! It's magnificent." Quinn said giving him a colossal embrace before saying, "Is it safe to go in?"

"Yes. It feels amazing."

A wicked smile appeared on Quinn's face. "Last one in needs to orally satisfy the others!" She said sprinting at the pool. She didn't get much of a head start as Sam and Rachel quickly overtook her and were the quickest to the pool. Dani decided to cheat by grabbing Quinn around the waist and throwing her back, stealing third place. Quinn was greatly disappointed that she had lost at her own game.

As Quinn sank into the water, Dani teased, "Well it looks like you will be providing the entertainment today, dear." Quinn scowled at her wife.

"You cheated."

"I never heard you say there were rules against it being full contact. You should have been more clear if you didn't want to lose."

"But, but…" Quinn tried to protest.

Dani gave Quinn a stern look, "Less talking more licking." Quinn was still not pleased.

"Well since you CHEATED, you're going last," Quinn said turning her back on Dani. "Since you actually won fairly, Rachel, you can go first."

Rachel was pleasantly surprised, but delighted, as Quinn paddle in her direction. Pushing her up to sit on the edge of the pool, Quinn pushed aside the black fabric of Rachel's swimsuit to begin her slow and steady attack on Rachel's pussy.

Dani and Sam fought to get the best view as Rachel arched her back and started moaning. Dani turned to Sam and said, "This was a great idea coming here. We really needed this. Thanks Sam."

Their attention briefly returned to Rachel screaming out, "Quinn, that's amazing, you're so talented!"

Dani said, "Would it have killed you though letting me use this place to help me heal my leg?"

"I thought about it, Dani. But if you three knew this place existed, would you have put all that work into the shelter, or would you have rather had tons of hot tub/oral sex fun? Now that the shelters build this is a reward, not a distraction."

"That's actually pretty smart of you. I'm impressed."

"I have moments of brilliance now and again," replied Sam. "By the way, the quite the dirty trick to pull with Quinn."

Dani chuckled before saying, "Yeah, but looked at her, she's showing Rachel a good time over there."

As Sam and Dani finished their aside, Rachel was moving closer and closer to orgasm, "By the way, I … OHHHH … hope this water this clean and sanitary … SHIT … or we could be in for some … OH GOD … bad feelings in our good places … FUCK QUINN!" Rachel gave a loud cry of ecstasy and fainted back into the waiting arms of Sam. As he lowered Rachel slowly back into the water he felt Quinn tug at his shorts to signify it was his turn.

Sam lifted himself up into a seated position and then he felt Quinn's warm mouth wrap around his cock. Sam leaned back on his elbows as Quinn's skilled mouth quickly brought him to the brink before backing off. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him and soon nothing existed for Sam but her talented mouth. Some time later, his body shook and released waves of hot cum into Quinn's mouth and he felt her swallow every drop. Sam's eyes shut and his muscles gave way from the pleasure, so Rachel swam over and cradled him against her chest while her recovered.

"She's good, isn't she?" Rachel said, and Sam just nodded in agreement. They sat back in the water and soon their attention shifted to the other side of the pool where Dani was finally getting her, perhaps undeserved, prize.

Quinn moved Dani's blue swimsuit bottoms to the side like she had done with Rachel's and gently licked her wife's pussy. Dani was feeling kind of guilty about before, and she tried to apologize, "Quinn, I…"

"Shhh… don't say anything, babe, you don't need to apologize, I love this," she whispered, her lips brushing against Dani's thighs.

Dani spread her legs for Quinn and Quinn's lips neared Dani's clitoris. "Aaaahhh!" Dani moaned aloud when Quinn sucked her clit between her lips, and Dani's hips jerked in response. Dani started practically humping Quinn's face because her pleasure meter was off the charts. "Damn, Damn, Damn."

"You taste so good," Quinn said, lifting her mouth to say it but returning it quickly to continue eating and sucking. Quinn took her to the brink multiple times, letting her cool off a bit, and then taking her back again. Dani could take it no longer and begged Quinn to let her cum.

Quinn did more than that; she licked Dani to multiple little orgasms, having them arrive one after another like a chain reaction. Finally Quinn backed off and placed a tiny kiss on Dani's lips.

At the point when Dani had recuperated, she sat up in the water and Quinn sat on her lap. Sam then saw an insidious smile appear on Dani's face. She pulled at Quinn's bikini and caressed her stomach before reaching down beneath the water with her hand. Dani found Quinn's pussy and Quinn soon groaned in joy. As Quinn shut her eyes in delight Dani invited over Sam and Rachel with an inconspicuous head flick. They took positions on either side of Quinn's body. Dani completely removed the loose hanging pieces of pink fabric from her wife's body and put them on the pool's edge. Sam began sucking on Quinn's right breast and Rachel sucked on her left. Each person giving thanks to Quinn for the gift she had already given them earlier.

The triple assault had the desired impact and soon the trio had Quinn writhing in delight as an incredible orgasm enveloped her body. They didn't let up until Quinn crumpled up in exhaustion against Dani's ample bosom, shaking as she tried to calm down.

The four castaways stayed at the pool for a couple of more hours simply appreciating nature and hot water. The setting sun finally let them know it was time to go back. Reluctantly they set off for camp where they had a filling supper. Sam then made slow and sensual love to Rachel right next to Dani doing the same to Quinn. Afterwards they all cuddled up together in what was becoming their normal positions and fell into a profound slumber.

xxxx

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine.**


	10. Why Didn't They Ask Evans?

**(Disclaimer in First Chapter.) **

***Does no one sign reviews anymore?**

* * *

**X. Why Didn't They Ask Evans?**

Weeks passed. In that time the four settled in to something of a comfortable existence of their little island.

The gang continued to invent things and adapted technology to make their lives easier. Sam was able to create a rough shower by diverting some of the river water to create a waterfall near their camp. It worked really well, but it was never very warm so really only one person could use it comfortably a day. But lucky for them, Quinn would often invite somebody else into "help" her get clean.

They had become used to their island diets for the most part; mostly the fruit they had been eating, but also fish which Sam had developed ways to catch. They would sporadically open a percentage of the canned goods for special meals too.

Despite how lucky they had been, Sam sat alone one day and began to wonder about the other side to their story. While he absolutely reveled in his time on the island with three stunning women, it still worried him that it had been over a month since the storm had brought them here and yet there had been no signs of rescue planes, helicopters, or boats. When they initially arrived, Sam had thought about the worst-case scenarios, but he believed he was overreacting.

In the beginning, he thought about how Quinn's family was very wealthy, and most of them were on the ship for her wedding; they would certainly notice that she had disappeared and would have spared no expense looking for her. Sam's hope was starting to die because that clearly hadn't happened yet. He was always looking to the horizon for boats, listening for planes, and keeping a fire lit on the beach. But still nothing had happened.

About a week into the ordeal, Sam got worried that something had happened to the cruise ship too. All things considered, it was likely given the strength of the storm that the cruise had been putting in danger; maybe no one was looking for them because authorities were distracted by a disaster that befell their boat. If that were true, it would take weeks to get everything dealt with before they realized that four individuals were missing.

The other slightly optimistic possibility was that given the effect the storm would have on ocean currents, the search area would be so large they just hadn't found them yet. Combined with the fact that the boat was moving when they all left, and you'd have to know exactly when they left to know where to start looking, then really they could be anywhere in the Caribbean right now. Sam began to fear that rescue might not be coming, and he wondered if he should start building a raft to leave and find that rescue himself.

Sam stared out to sea wondering just how much longer the four of them could stay on the island. They were all starting to notice the passage of time, especially in each other's appearances. Everybody's hair had gotten longer and more frazzled from the constant exposure to sun and salty air. Dani, being without any sort of hair dye, was starting to show her natural light brown color in her roots. They all had gotten substantially tanned and/or burnt by the sun. There was one razor in the supplies they recovered, which the three girls shared and forbade him from using. He had vowed to learn how to use a pocketknife as a straight razor after Rachel complained about the scratchiness of his oral sex. That of course was the thing that showed time had passed the most: just how comfortable they were getting with each other, and in particular, each other's bodies. Sam felt guilty because a part of him did not want to return home, specifically the part getting showered nightly with attention from two hot women and potentially a third. He suspected it was this part of him that kept him from building a raft and searching for help.

Sam 's mind was wandering so much that he didn't notice somebody behind him until a delicate hand touched his shoulder and he looked up to see Rachel.

"Ready for dinner?" she asked before she saw the look on Sam's face. "Sam what's wrong?" she asked with concern. Sam considered denying it, but Rachel was too smart for that, "And don't say its nothing, something is genuinely wrong. I can tell." She sat down and took his hand in hers.

Sam looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes. He started covering all of the thoughts and concerns he had just been thinking about before she walked up.

After he had finished she said, "Wow."

"I would have said voiced these concerns sooner, but I didn't want you three to stress over it."

Rachel looked a bit resentful about that last statement, "What? Do you think we're just innocent girls that can't deal with the reality of the situation? Is that it?"

"No, No. That's not what I meant." Sam said in his defense, "It's simply that the vast majority of survival is mental, you're better off keeping your composure above all else. The more you yell yourself you're going to be okay, then the better you can handle the mental strain. It's not a criticism on any of you three, you are all pretty tough and I have no doubt you can handle it. Everyone seemed happy I didn't want to rain on everybody's parade with my pessimism."

"You're such a guy," she said shaking her head. "Dani and I have been talking about this stuff all along, you know." Sam looked at her amazed and she said, "I mean it's hard not to think about it. So don't think you are bearing all of the burden for us. That being said, we've decided that telling Quinn is most likely not the best idea."

"But, but … you just said…" Sam stammered out.

"I know what I said, and I was making sure you weren't losing sight of the type of women on this island with you."

"So then why not tell Quinn?"

"From what Dani has told me about her, its best to just keep her happy and distracted because an angry Quinn is something we would never want to see. She might not take the truth that well." Rachel paused and then continued, "Look, I love Quinn. She's pretty much my new best friend. But she would snap. Dani and I … we're realists, we've dealt with plenty of hardships in our lives already, so we blame ourselves if anyone. Quinn, she's been pampered all her life. She does not deal with adversity in the same way. She looks from someone else to blame. Between the three of us, we've turned this into an island vacation for her. I hope that as long as she's getting laid frequently she'll be pretty laid back and easygoing. I think she only gets irritable and pessimistic when she gets horny."

"Rachel… we haven't really ever spoken privately yet about … you know…"

"Oh, you mean about how you've been fucking Quinn and I've been fucking her AND Dani?"

"Yeah … that."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Well I guess we should start at the beginning. Before the night of the bet, you had already expressed an interest in sleeping with the two of them without me knowing, right?"

"Sort of… we haven't told you everything about what happened on my uncle's boat after we cut you loose. Eli, Will, and the third man pointed their guns at Dani and Quinn and ordered them to have sex in front of everybody. But that wasn't all; they even forced me to join in. But then the boat crashed. They beat me up and tied me up with Dani and Quinn. I apologized to them and told them I wasn't a part of it willingly, and thankfully they understood. That's when we all started _comforting_ each other. I think it had something to do with the need to replace the traumatizing sexual experiences with positive ones. I wouldn't have gotten through it if it hadn't been for them. When you rescued us, I wanted to try it again without all the horror surrounding it. I was just going to ask you outright if you'd let me sex with them, but then Dani came up with the whole fake bet trick. Since I thought it was unnecessarily cruel to you, I told Quinn to see to you after we were done."

"Rachel I had no idea." Sam replied, and then asked, "But since that first night it's happened a lot more; and you're still okay with it? You don't mind how I've kept sleeping with Quinn?"

"Certainly not. I'm not the only girl here who enjoys sex with men, so I can't hoard the only man available."

"That's really not how things normally work, Rachel."

"Sam, nothing about our lives now is normal." Rachel countered. "That's not my only reason though."

"What else?"

"It ends up benefitting me in the long run because I think Quinn's made you a better lover."

"Really?"

"Mmmmmm, definitely. Also, I think Quinn's has her own reasons for keeping this whole thing going that involve a certain girl with fluorescent red hair."

"So you know about that?" Sam asked surprised.

Rachel laughed and replied, "I don't just know about, darling, I am helping her come up with strategies."

This floored Sam. "So to recap: not only are you okay with me regularly fucking Quinn, but you are also a part of the conspiracy to help me fuck Dani? This has got to be a trap. It's a trap right?" Sam asked while trying to recover from the shock.

"No trap, I promise. I love watching you and Quinn fuck, and I love the way you make her cum so hard every single time. As for Dani, I've seen the looks she gives you when she thinks no one is looking. I've felt her fuck me harder when you are watching, like she's trying to impress you or something. Trust me, we think she's definitely curious, but in denial about it. I can't wait to be there when you blow her mind."

"Seriously?" Sam said, now down right astounded.

"Think about it like this: as you said, we don't know how long we will be on this island. We could be here for the next 50 years. Who's gonna defend us and find us food when you're a seventy year old man? We might need to start having babies and three healthy wombs are better than just two. Plus, who knows what could happen tomorrow? There could be storms, or pirates, or monsters. We need to be living our lives to the fullest every day. You know that, and Dani knows that. If this is gonna happen it needs to happen soon. In fact, I think the next step of the plan is going down tonight."

"What are you hinting at?" Sam asked intrigued.

"You'll find out soon enough, right now we're late for dinner." She walked away and he just stood their puzzled. "You coming darling?"

Sam just nodded and headed off to dinner. After the short meal, the four retired to the shelter. Once they were on the group bed and had begun their usual fooling around Quinn slowed things down and tapped Sam on the shoulder. "Sam, I want to try something with you and Dani," she said. Then after a beat she added, "I want to fuck both you at the same time. So, will you fuck my ass while Dani fucks my pussy?"

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rachel had warned him that something new might be happening, but he not expected this. Rachel, who was sucking his cock at that moment, gave him a wink. Then taking her mouth off his cock and she said, "Yes, Quinn he'd be glad to, wouldn't you Sam?" Sam still dazed, nodded.

"Great!" Quinn said with obvious excitement, "I was hoping you'd say yes. Dani and I will get started, Rachel could you make sure he's ready to go?" Rachel agreed and resumed sucking Sam's cock. Quinn positioned Dani on the bed on her back before straddling the plastic cock and lowering herself on to it. "I love you so much for letting me do this, Dani."

Shortly afterwards, Rachel shifted positions and lowered herself onto Sam's hard shaft. She began to bounce herself up and down at a quick pace. As a result, it did not take long before both she and Sam were very close to orgasming. Knowing he'd last longer with Quinn if he'd already cum once, he didn't hold back at all and let himself quickly cum in Rachel; she did not slow down and kept bouncing on his spurting shaft. Soon after she too cried out in release.

Rachel promptly dismounted and grabbed Sam's cock with both hands to work it back up. She leaned in, kissed him, and whispered against his lips, "I hope you saved plenty for Quinn." Sam sat back enjoying Rachel's hands on his cock as he watched Quinn and Dani slowly fucking each other. Quinn was taking full advantaged of being on top, moving her hips with great speed. Dani was using her fingers to gently probe Quinn's asshole to make sure she could take Sam when the time came. Between Rachel's hand job and the incredibly sexy sight of the two fucking, it took little time for Sam to be at full mast again.

Now that Sam was hard again, Rachel gave way for him to take position behind Quinn. Dani got Quinn's attention, and then Quinn bent down against Dani's chest with the strap-on deep within her still. With her head buried in Dani's shoulder, she had her ass ready and waiting for Sam.

Despite never having done this before, Sam remained calm. He placed the tip of his cock against her asshole and before he pushed in he asked, "You sure about this Quinn?" He saw her nod enthusiastically against Dani's shoulder. So he added, "Okay, just let me know if you want me to ever stop okay?" She nodded again and he began pushing forward.

Quinn started to furiously kiss Dani as she felt Sam slowly enter her ass. Hearing only kiss-muffled shrieks he paused for a moment, but continued again when he realize she wasn't in any pain. He repeated this process of pause then push until his whole shaft was buried in her ass.

Rachel crawled up to the three of them and rubbed Quinn's shoulders while whispering, "That's it Quinn. You're okay. You've got both of them all the way in." Thanks to Rachel's reassurances, Quinn started to lift off of Dani's strap-on. As she slowly lowered herself back down, Sam began pulling out of her just as slowly. Once she was all the way down, he reversed and pushed in again. The series of events repeated, but this time Dani started to move her hips to give Quinn less to do.

It was a nervous moment, and no one dared say anything. After a few more rounds of in and out from both Dani and Sam, soon Quinn stopped moving completely, giving total control to the other two. Stepping up, Dani and Sam worked together to find a rhythm of trading thrusts of their two cocks into Quinn's holes.

It only took a few minutes of this double fucking for Quinn to start to feel the intense pleasure of their actions. "Ohhhhhh God, OHHHHH O—" her breath caught in her throat and her words deserted her. All she could manage was a prolonged squeak. She was experiencing multiple orgasms. The sight of Quinn paralyzed by pleasure between them began to reap rewards for her two lovers as well. Sam was fighting the urge to cum in her ass until the last possible moment, and Dani's clit was on fire as the attachment rubbed against her thanks to Quinn.

In that moment, Sam's gaze met Dani's, and a thrust for him was met by one from her. Sam realized that thanks to this, Quinn's elaborate conspiracy was likely well on its way. Only Quinn now separated Sam and Dani from truly fucking each other. As Sam gazed into Dani's eyes, he saw them so full of passion and lust, and he wondered if somehow, somewhere it was for him as well as Quinn.

Sam felt a profound, new bond with Dani and this was enough to push him over the edge. He lost the ability to fight his orgasm. His vision blurred and his cock erupted into Quinn's tight ass. Throughout his orgasm, he only saw Dani's lust filled eyes as if they were branded on the inside of his head. Not long after, Dani cried out and she too came.

Sam pulled his limp cock out of Quinn's ass and fell back against the bed. Rachel came up to his right side and held him tight, "That was so hot, I came on my fingers watching it happen."

Quinn rolled over to lie on her back between Sam and Dani. She struggled to lift her body up to give a kiss to each of them, first Dani and then Sam. When she had pulled away, Sam felt her leave behind teardrops on his cheek. She had been crying.

"What's wrong Quinn? Are you hurt?" Sam asked quickly.

Quinn shook her head, wiped her tears, and said with a smile, "No, nothing's wrong. I feel great. So unbelievably great. Sure it hurt a little, I knew it would. But you were so gentle and understanding. Both of you. Pleasure for sure outweighed the pain. Thank you so much." After another quick kiss to both, Quinn took a much-needed rest alongside a suspiciously quiet Dani. Dani cuddled with her wife, but she was not able to get to sleep until much later.

The next day, Rachel relayed a secret message to Sam from Quinn that she felt the night had been such a success in her mind that she wanted a repeat performance. Quinn knew that a bond had formed between Dani and Sam and she wanted to strengthen it before time took it away.

Back in bed that night, Quinn announced her desires to the assembled group. Dani agreed and Sam, acting like this was the first he had heard of it, agreed as well. To make this time different and special, tonight the places would be swapped: Dani would get her ass and Sam her pussy.

So events developed the way they had they night before only with the roles reversed. This meant that Quinn started off fucking Sam while he got her ready. And even though her cock wasn't real and wouldn't require the same preparations as Sam had gotten, Dani still was cared for by Rachel. Quinn started Sam off with a blowjob, which Sam accepted and then returned to Quinn by eating her out. After both had cum this way, Quinn got on top of him to begin her ride. Soon after Quinn began working up and down on Sam's shaft, Rachel had an orgasm and they both knew that it meant Dani would be joining them soon.

With Quinn laid out on top of him, Sam looked over her body to see Dani push her fake cock into her wife's rear end. Confident that Quinn could take it all after last night's activities, Dani bottomed out much quicker in Quinn's ass. Quinn once again got things started herself, and then allowed the other two to find a good rhythm. It took much less time for Quinn to go over the edge this time. She was much more confident and as a result she started cumming more quickly. Sam pinched Quinn's nipples to help her along the rest of the way. Rachel joined in this time too, and she sucked on Dani's tits.

After twenty minutes, and several of Quinn's orgasms had came and went, Sam could no longer hold off his orgasm. He felt himself cum into Quinn's gushing pussy. Dani also came with Rachel still attached to her breasts. Dani removed the strap-on from Quinn's ass, and Sam held Quinn to his chest while Quinn tried to stop shaking from all the orgasms she had been given. When she had finally recovered, she lifted herself off his cock and kissed him in thanks.

She whispered in his ear while Dani was busy un-strapping herself. "You and Dani make a good team. Do you think she looks hot when she fucks me hard?"

"Of course she's hot. But she's not getting anywhere near me with that strap-on." He said seriously.

Quinn giggled and whispered back, "I'm sue she'd enjoy that, but no, you'll fuck her eventually, I promise. You're under her skin now; I can tell."

Sam wanted to discuss this further, but soon Dani had returned and pulled Quinn away. Sam wasn't alone for long, as Rachel quickly took his cock into her mouth. Sam teased, "Well it seems someone is jealous of all the attention Quinn was getting." Rachel couldn't answer, she was hard at work sucking on his shaft and making it hard again. "Too make it up to you, I'll let you pick how we do it next. Anyway you want, anything you want to do I'll do it. So what do you say?"

Rachel released him with a loud pop and said, "I want you to fuck my ass the way you fucked Quinn's last night. Just you though, I don't know if I'm ready for DP."

"Are you sure?" Sam was surprised.

"I want to try it. But please be gentle, I've never done anything like this before." She positioned herself on all fours to present her perfect ass to him. She turned her head to see if he was getting ready, but Sam noticed she was nervous.

To make sure she was in the right state of mind, he fingered her pussy and rubbed her clit until she began to moan. Rachel's tension started to dissipate and this told Sam she was ready. He began to insert his cock into her ass. "Aaaaahhhh!" She cried out, but she wasn't hurt, just surprised at the new sensations. Sam went in very slowly, but by the time he was all the way in, Rachel was feeling pure pleasure.

"Okay, okay." Sam said to reassure her and himself a little bit. He rubbed the muscles of her back as she got used to the feeling of him in her ass.

Rachel leaned forward and started the process of removal, before stopping short and jamming herself all the way back down his cock. "I can do it Sam. Fuck me hard and fast. I want it all." Spurred on by Rachel's sudden confidence, Sam pounded into Rachel's ass with reckless abandon. "Oh Sam, I love your cock. Fuck my ass. It's all yours!"

Sam found his inner animal and continued thrusting into Rachel with increasing speed. Eventually he also grabbed her tits and played with them too. Many minutes later, Sam was grunting like a wild man ready to explode.

"Give it to me! I want your cum!"

Sam emptied his load into Rachel's ass and this was enough for Rachel to cum hard as well. As they recovered, Sam and Rachel noticed that their activities hadn't gone unnoticed: Dani and Quinn were fingering each other to orgasms having thoroughly enjoyed the show. Sam and Rachel reclined on the bed kissing and cuddling waiting for the other girls to finish.

"Thank you Sam. That was wonderful; better than I could have ever imagined." Rachel said.

"You're quite welcome. I'm happy that after all the bad things that have happened to you, I could still give you a memorable and happy first of something. Now that you're with me, you never have to be scared ever again. I'll be here for you anyway you want, as often as you want, for as long as you want. You know that right?" Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes as she cuddled closer to him.

In that moment, Sam thought about what he had said and realized that he was not only talking about sex. He loved this girl: really and truly loved her. He had not said the words, but he was sure that is what he felt.

xoxo

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten.**


	11. The Happiness Patrol

**(Disclaimer is in the First Chapter.)**

* * *

**XI. The Happiness Patrol**

Throughout the following few days, Sam battled with some of the revelations he had had. There was a lot of uneasiness over opening himself up to Rachel without being sure she absolutely felt the same way, guilt over choice to not yet build a raft to escape from the island, lastly a general anxiety from another week passing with no indication of salvation or rescue.

The last point had at any rate gotten better thanks to his discussion with Rachel. In the days since their talk, she and Dani had approached him to talk about the state of their circumstance on the island and develop a few new ideas. The talks were not long as there was very little to talk about. It was just reassuring to realize that no one was alone in dealing with the group's wellbeing.

Sam had noticed a change in Dani after their double-team of Quinn. Quinn was confident that the experiment had been an extraordinary success and her plan to get Dani to sleep with Sam was progressing nicely. The other three had noticed Dani had become more reserved: rarely talking, more irritable, no longer making sarcastic or witty remarks. Whether it was from some kind of pent up sexual fascination toward Sam or not, they were not sure, but the reality was that she was keeping something bottled up so maybe they had gotten under her skin after all.

Regardless, Sam gave it less focus than the extraordinary task of staying alive. He would let Quinn and Rachel think about that, and hopefully they would update him on any new plans coming up. Sam had no desire to just make a move on Dani himself without Quinn and Rachel's assurances that Dani would not snap and cut his balls off or something. So instead Sam spent the his day deciding whether or not it would be best if they looked for a more sturdy refuge should a real big storm come in. The end of summer typically brought hurricanes to the south Atlantic after all. Sam set off to look for a large cavern they could take shelter in if the rains continued to get worse.

After breakfast one morning, it just so happened that both Quinn's Dani plan and Sam's hurricane plan could develop further with one aptly timed trip to the hot springs. Quinn had arranged a trek to the hot springs to try and loosen up Dani somewhat as her attitude had gotten worse. It was supposed to be a "girls only" day to spoil Dani, so Sam would need to occupy himself while Rachel and Quinn assuaged Dani's 'stress'. Rachel convinced the group that Sam ought to accompany them on the walk there for _security reasons_ and everyone agreed. However, Rachel secretly told Sam that while the girls were at the hot springs, that he should search the unexplored parts of the island for a large cave to protect them from storms. It would be secret so that it would not cause Quinn to panic too much.

When the four of them reached the hot springs, everyone started to relax. Seeing the three girls already canoodling and taking off their clothes made Sam reluctant to leave. However, he bid the girls farewell, but not before taking off his shirt and splashing his torso with some of the clean spring water.

With Sam gone, the girls began their fun.

Quinn was already naked and reclining against a rock, her eyes half-closed, sexually so, her body hot and ready for some fun. She turned her head between Dani and Rachel watching them strip, looking at them, taking it all in until they were naked too.

"Oh, yum," She cooed when Dani and Rachel joined her on the rock by the water. Dani leaned in and kissed her wife, and Quinn's hands immediately went all over Dani's body. With her hand on Dani's pussy, Quinn whispered, "You're already so wet." Dani's eyes shot open like she was embarrassed by this discovery. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you appreciated the little show Sam put one before he left."

"Shut up." Dani silenced Quinn with a kiss.

Rachel started to suck on Quinn's breast, flicking her hardened nipple with the tip of her tongue. Rachel was motivated by the increasing intensity of their kissing. Quinn was now fondling and feeling Dani's breasts with one hand as her other held Rachel's mouth against her boobs.

Rachel opened her eyes and got a good view of Quinn's fingers moving in and out of Dani's pussy. Then she licked with her tongue down Quinn's body and moved to lie between her spreading legs. With a long, slow lick upwards from the bottom to the clit, Rachel began eating out Quinn.

Quinn scooted down a bit letting her feet touch the water, Rachel staying attached to Quinn's pussy got most of her body in the water at that moment. Slowly she ate Quinn's sweet-tasting pussy as Quinn pulled Dani to sit on her face.

"Mmmmmmmm, mmmmmmmmmmm," Quinn cooed as she slowly devoured Dani's pussy as Dani rubbed it against Quinn's mouth and tongue. She had pulled her mouth from Dani to say, "Oh yeah… that's good, Rachel," when Rachel started nibbling on her clit a bit more lustfully.

It was only about 3 or 4 minutes later that Dani climaxed, her long drawn-out moans echoed in the jungle. She had no sooner ceased her moans, when soon Quinn also climaxed, her hands holding onto Rachel's head as she humped against her mouth.

Dani lifted herself off of Quinn's face, collapsing into water. Reaching to Rachel as she was finishing up with one last lick, Quinn pulled her from the water, saying, "Your turn, Rachel, your turn to sit on my face."

Rachel knelt over her head, letting Quinn grip her hips and pull her pussy to her mouth. "Oh Quinn, you're amazing. So talented." She moved her pussy back and forth against Quinn's tongue, babbling nonsense words while a giant orgasm built inside her ready to explode. Rachel's hands found Quinn's tits and she held on for dear life. Turning her head she saw Dani riding her own fingers, also ready to climax, her smile toward Rachel lit the fuse of the orgasm that exploded in that moment.

After they gathered their strength for more, Quinn sat Dani and Rachel on the water's edge, eating them out each in turn while fingering and playing with the other. Dani and Rachel kissed feverishly and played with each other's tits, both of them feeling the sexual delight of Quinn's tongue.

Meanwhile, Sam journeyed to the unexplored part of the island. About an hour in, he spotted what looked to be rather large cave. Sam started to investigate the cave with a flashlight from the wreckage and after a speedy tour of the expanse decided it would do fine as a shelter for the group if they required it.

Satisfied with himself, he left the cave and headed back to see how to the girls were doing. He had an good feeling the exertion to the springs was going great when he approached the pool and heard noisy moans of delight. When he reached the clearing the sight of what was going on almost made him cum in his shorts. Dani was stretched out naked on the ground in full view. Well very nearly full view… her face was covered by the also naked Rachel who was groaning thanks to Dani's tongue licking her pussy. Dani's own pussy was covered by the blonde head of Quinn as she lapped away at her wife.

Sam took in the scene for a brief moment. Since Quinn's body was half in and half out of the water, this left Quinn's lovely ass and pussy proudly on display above the water's edge. Sam chose to head over and give her some attention. He silently got naked before gradually sliding into the water and going over to Quinn. He took a second to line up his cock with her saturated pussy before he grabbed her little hips and buried the full length of his rock hard shaft into her in one hard push. Dani's pussy muffled Quinn's cries of surprise.

As Sam gave Quinn a few seconds to adjust, he looked at Rachel, who had noticed his arrival thanks to Quinn's cries. Rachel gave him a quick questioning look and he gave her a quick thumbs-up to show he had been successful in finding a cave. She smiled and shifted her focus back to Dani's breasts, which she had been groping while talking to Sam.

Sam shifted his focus back to the sexy blonde he was fucking. He began a hard and fast pace and roughly grabbed Quinn's boobs from behind. To her credit Quinn's mouth never ceased acting on Dani's pussy despite how hard she was getting fuck from behind. The addition of Sam turned the tame threesome into a furious foursome with all four participants building to orgasm.

Dani came first thanks to the twofold attack from Rachel on her breasts and Quinn on her pussy. Like a chain reaction, her orgasmic cries vibrating against Rachel's pussy set Rachel off. Soon after, Sam could no longer hold back and exploded into Quinn while pinching both her nipples tightly. His efforts had the desired effect as she, last of all, cried out in orgasm. Sam removed his shaft and helped Quinn sit up.

Noticing that she was a bit shaken up, Sam kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Sorry, I know you said it was a girls' day, but your pussy looked so inviting, I couldn't help myself."

"I know what I said, but … fuck me, that was awesome," Quinn said with a giggle. "I loved how rough you got with me too. I've been getting the feeling you three think I'm fragile or something."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind. How's Dani? Is she cheered up?"

"Well thanks to me and your girlfriend, Dani is feeling a lot better now. I think we've got her right where we want her."

Sam excused himself to swim over to Rachel. She gave him a cut little wave, "Hi." She then pulled him into a big kiss.

"Rachel, I found a cave about an hour away. If you want you and Dani can check it out," Sam whispered in her ear after breaking their kiss. "I'll distract Quinn." She agreed and he gave a quick rundown on how to get there.

"Okay, but on one condition …" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Anything."

"I saw the way you got rough with Quinn. It was very arousing. Can you do that to me? Can you please fuck me that way? Preferably now, before I leave."

"Absolutely."

Rachel smiled again and pulled Sam into a passionate French kiss while pressing her firm tits against his chest. Sam felt his cock reach full mast quickly; Rachel could always get him hard on command. He broke the kiss and grabbed her, spun her around, and roughly bent her over the rocky edge of the pool. As he had with Quinn, Sam grabbed Rachel's hips and in one hard push buried himself in Rachel's pussy. She gave a cry of pain mixed with pleasure and after a brief second Sam began rapidly working his cock in and out of her pussy.

"That's it. Fuck me hard. My pussy is yours. Use me. Fuck me."

Sam continued his thrusts into Rachel and he laid a hand on her back on held her against the rocks. It did not take long to have Rachel groaning in extreme pleasure. "Oh Sam! I gonna cum already. Do you see what you cock does to me?" Sam felt that he too was quickly approaching his own release. Some time later when she felt she could no longer endure the pounding, Rachel cried out, "Give me your cum!" Rachel's pussy clamped down on Sam's shaft and he released several shots of cum into her waiting pussy.

Sam pulled out later and helped her to the pool's edge. While Rachel was recovering, Sam looked over to see that Quinn had a big smile on her face. Dani had a slightly different look, one she had been sporting for the last few days. Sam only wished that he knew what that look meant. What was Dani thinking?

Went Rachel had fully recovered, she invented a reason for her and Dani to have a walk. They felt bad about intentionally keeping Quinn in the dark when in came to the high probability of imminent hurricanes, but it needed to be done. Rachel and Dani got dressed and set off to find Sam's new cave. If Quinn was at all suspicious, she didn't let it show, in fact she seemed way more focused on Sam's cock at the moment.

Quinn swam over and parked herself on Sam's lap. For a while she just sat there and tried to engage Sam in normal conversations, but soon she began wiggling her butt against his crotch.

"Is there a reason you're doing that with that cute ass of yours?"

"I'm just trying to wake up your friend." Quinn said innocently.

"Well then, you've succeeded."

Quinn kissed him and before he could kiss back completely, she moved away. He saw her turn her back on him, grab the head of his cock, line it up with her asshole, and began to sit down. As she slowly lowered herself onto his shaft, Sam used his hands to play with her tits and nipples with one, pussy and clit with the other. He also kissed and sucked on any part of her body he reach with his lips, with most of his time spent on her exposed neck. Quinn began to moan in pleasure, and as she continued to lower herself onto his hard cock, she felt the pain in her ass turn to pleasure.

Sam's growing knowledge of Quinn's body allowed him to quickly bring her to the edge of climax. As she screamed some more, he felt her bottom out on his cock. He continued to play with her body as it shook with pleasure from the ass-fucking and he was pleased that he could not detect even a hint of pain in her voice.

When she started cumming, she began to slowly move herself up and down on his hard shaft. Quinn was clearly enjoying herself, as a few more times up and down his shaft and she came very, very hard. "Oooooo why did I wait so long to get you to fuck my ass?" She also had clearly gotten used to this, and was starting to quicken her pace. Soon as she started speeding up, her orgasms came one after the other, compounding thanks to Sam's cock in her ass and his fingers toying with her pussy and clit. Eventually Sam was lifting her to move her up and down his shaft since she had lost the ability to move. "Oh... yeah! Fuck my ass! OHHH Cum for me… cum in my ASSSS!"

Sam didn't need to be asked twice, Quinn's shouts were enough to send him over the edge and his body spasmed for the third time in a short period. Some cum shot from his hard cock, but these girls were leaving him with nothing. As his vision temporarily failed him, he heard Quinn cry out as her body shook with the pleasure from yet another orgasm. Quinn fell back against Sam's chest and he held her tight around her waist. Sufficiently wiped out from all the hard fucking and cumming, Sam fell asleep with Quinn also passed out on top of him.

Rachel softly shook Sam awake later in the day. He tried to talk to her to ask about her trip, but she brought her hand up to clamp down on his mouth. When Sam gave her a confused look, she simply pointed down at the still slumbering Quinn in his arms. So, with Dani's help, they lifted her off of him. Dani took Quinn into her arms while Rachel helped Sam out of the pool.

Once everyone was out, Sam put on his shorts and Rachel gathered up Quinn's discarded clothes. Dani led the way back to camp clutching a dazed and naked Quinn. When the group returned to their camp, Dani went into the shelter to sit Quinn down on the bed. When she returned to the fire the three began to talk.

"Well," Dani began, "You certainly had a productive day. I believe I have to congratulate you. First, off you were right that cave is perfect, I think knowing we have that just in case will take a load off all our minds. I have to say I'm definitely impressed, not just with the cave, but for the fact that apparently Quinn had too many orgasms to notice what we were doing. I was not sure anyone outside of myself could have achieved such a feat."

Sam was taken aback by Dani's words. That was the most she had said to him in days. He said back, "Wow, thanks Dani coming from you that means a lot. I'm glad you like the cave. You're right it does take a load off. Now we can start making hurricane plans." Both women nodded in agreement and he added, "But I think that can wait until later, I am about ready to eat something, so if you don't mind ladies, I am off to fish." Rachel and Dani agreed that dinner was a good idea and as he set off to try to get some fish, they went about building a big fire.

Sam was out fishing when he saw Rachel walk up. As she got closer he saw she was smiling and had a look of admiration in her eyes. When she got close to him, she grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"You are amazing you know that." She said after breaking the kiss and hugging him close.

"Well thanks, but I'm not sure why." He was grateful for the attention, but not sure what Rachel meant.

"You know perfectly why. First you gave Quinn and I enough time to loosen up Dani and drive her wild. Second, you find the perfect cave. Third, you get back and immediately give Quinn a good hard fucking, but then also roughly fucked me to orgasm minutes later, all with Dani watching still turned on from the two of us. Finally, you not only make sure me and Dani get to see the cave, but you ass fuck Quinn into enough orgasms that she is still sleepy."

"So… good day then?"

"Good? It was the best day ever." Rachel kissed him hard again, and Sam could feel her giant smile through the kiss. "Quinn's going to piss herself from joy when she hears how hot you made Dani for you today."

"Really, you think so?"

"I'll put it this way, I'm convincing Quinn to push the main event to tomorrow night. You need to strike while the iron is hot." Rachel paused and continued, "By iron, I mean Dani's pussy … hot for you that is. Sorry that sounded better in my head."

"What about you, are you hot for me?"

"Dripping darling, but if the main event is tomorrow, I think you could use some time to recuperate. I bet Quinn and I milked you dry today. You can't give Dani a subpar performance."

Sam thought for a second and said, "True, but my tongue doesn't need to recuperate, and I don't want the fact that I will be fucking yet another girl make you forget that you're **my** girl."

He then pulled out of the hug, swept her up and laid her on the ground before removing her panties and diving into her soaking wet pussy. "Ooo Sam the Gentleman has returned!" Rachel squealed with delight as his tongue ravished her sensitive pussy. "Sam… Sam… I am your girl. And you're my guy – OHH!" It did not take long since she was pretty well charged up; she had a wonderful orgasm.

Afterwards Sam crawled next to her and cuddled with her until her shaking stopped. "Thank you," she said softly when she had recovered, "You didn't have to..."

"Yes, I did. I meant what I said the other night. Rachel, if I could only fuck you for the rest of my life I would be happy. As much as I enjoy fucking Quinn and want to fuck Dani it is not worth losing you. I care about you too much and I don't ever want you to be hurt because of what I do or don't do with Quinn or Dani. Do you get that?" Rachel's eyes again filled with tears as she nodded and hugged him close.

"Sam, you have no idea what it means to me to hear you say those things, because I care about you a lot too. It means the world to me to know you'd give them up for me. I won't ask you to do that though. I can't do that to them or you. Besides, I love watching. As for Dani, I want you to do your best tomorrow. She has a lot of good reasons to hate men for the pain she's felt in her life. However, I know you can show her all the love you regularly share with Quinn and I. We believe in you."

They kissed and she got up and put her panties back on before making her way back to camp. Sam finished fishing and he was left with Rachel's words. He was touched at what she had said not only about her feelings, but her confidence in him to show Dani pleasure. When he had caught a sizable enough fish he took it back to the fire for cooking.

After dinner, Sam went off by himself, pondering survival strategies, when he heard Quinn and Rachel behind him. Quinn was smiling, she hugged and kissed him and praised him on his good behavior.

She second Rachel's idea that tomorrow would be the day they would try to seduce Dani on his behalf. Of course though, she echoed Rachel's recommendation of recuperation for his cock tonight and said he would be left out of any sex to be had that evening. Sam nodded and soon after the girls dragged Dani to bed.

As they had done by the hot springs earlier in the day, the three women engaged in a lesbian three-way. Sam, not wanting to tempt himself, stayed away. He'd slip back in after they put Dani into an orgasm-induced sleep. When he was signaled Sam went into the shelter and got in between his sexy co-conspirators. He kissed both goodnight and hoped they were right about tomorrow or it might be his last day of earth.

xxxx

* * *

**End of Chapter Eleven.**


	12. Mission to the Unknown

**(The Disclaimer is in the First Chpater).**

* * *

**XII. Mission to the Unknown**

Sam awoke the following morning to stage one of the arranged plans: a double blowjob from Quinn and Rachel. He understood that this was going to be one hell of a day and in the event that he should face serious bodily-harm if Dani was less than receptive to the idea of sleeping with him, why not just enjoy as much of these two other girls as he could? The feeling of the two tongues licking either side of his hard shaft was awesome and it didn't take long for him to approach climax.

Sam sat up to look at the staggeringly hot sight of the blonde and brunette heads bobbing up and down on his cock as they took turns sucking on its head. It didn't take very much longer before he felt his orgasm and he eject streams of cum everywhere, covering the smiling faces of the incredible pair. After a speedy clean up of his softening cock they started to clean his cum off one another's faces.

"Good morning girls, that was, wow..."

"We're very glad you liked it dear," Rachel said with a grin.

"Mmmmmmm, absolutely Sam, that was fun. Oh and you are really delicious, isn't he Rachel?" Quinn asked after chuckling.

"He certainly is." Rachel said licking a glob of Sam off Quinn's cheek for emphasis. At the point when their faces were clean, both got up from the bed still naked, and helped Sam to his feet. Quinn and Rachel each took hold of an arm and led Sam out of the shelter.

He took a moment to question why none of them were wearing clothes. "Ok, ladies, are we going to get dressed?" he asked.

Rachel giggled and said, "Oops Quinn, looks like we forgot to tell Sam about this last detail." Then to Sam she said, "No, Sam, today is Naked Friday, none of us are wearing any clothing today. We figure it will help Danielle's arousal to see our whole bodies, and especially yours, completely bared all day for her."

"Sure…" Sam said confused, especially since he thought he had heard Rachel use Dani's full first name, "But how are you going to get Dani to agree to partake in this, exactly?"

"Oh, leave that to me. My darling wife spoils me rotten, so if I beg and plead hard enough in my **_very sexy voice_**, she'll give me whatever I want." Quinn said with a toothy smile.

"Why did I even bother asking? You are a little evil, Quinn. You know that?" Sam said shaking his head in total disbelief.

"I am a lot evil. And that is the one reason you even have a shot with her tonight." She said nodding energetically, and seeing Dani she said, "And speaking of my dear Danielle, there she is still wearing clothes. I must go rectify that. Excuse me…"

As Quinn walked away to wake up her sleeping wife, Sam looked at Rachel and asked, "Okay, am I going insane and hearing things, or are you two calling Dani by her full first name this morning?"

"Oh so you noticed that, did you?"

"Yeah well it sticks out. Not to mention the last time I tried to use it she pretty much hit me and threatened my life."

"We are attempting to facilitate a subtle shift between her and the rest of us. Calling her that could give her a more feminine quality, don't you think?"

Sam gawked at her as out of the corner of his eye he saw 'Danielle' shedding her clothes and was sure that that woman needed no help in the feminine quality department. Her hips, her tits, her lips: her body naturally exuded feminine sexuality and it was so fucking hot.

Seeming to sense Sam's confused stares Rachel clarified her meaning, "We all know she is a beautiful woman, but we think that maybe she forgets it sometimes. This could help remind her, and help you get closer to her. Besides, Quinn tells me that Danielle started calling herself Dani around the time she finally escaped from her father. Quinn thinks that she associates her real name with the pain of her childhood, and if Quinn and I keep using it today in very sexual circumstances it just might help her turn over a new leaf. And if you use it tonight it could help her get in the mood for you."

"I don't know Rachel, I don't think I can start doing it. Pissing her off is hardly a great start."

Rachel chuckled and said, "You're probably right. Having her rip your balls off would put a damper on things." Sam and Rachel burst out laughing and slowly inched their naked bodies toward each other. They hugged and kissed for a few seconds. Rachel's hands instinctively gravitated toward Sam's cock, but once she had grasped it completely, she stopped herself. "Shit, sorry. I was supposed to be hands off to save you for Dani. That blowjob was supposed to be all you get until tonight."

"I wasn't complaining, but I guess you're right."

Naked Friday plans went as scheduled. After breakfast, as arranged, Rachel settled herself on Dani's lap and demanded a good rough fucking with Dani's strap-on. Sam watched as Dani obliged her and led Rachel onto the sands of the beach as naked Quinn produced the strap-on which she helped her wife put on. Then as both he and Quinn watched (resisting the urge to fuck themselves as per the plan), Dani proceeded to fuck Rachel hard to an intense orgasm for both partners.

The same thing happened at lunch as Quinn this time demanded a slow passionate fucking. So once again, Dani obliged and slowly fucked her from behind as Sam watched. After twenty minutes or so, Quinn had a massive orgasm.

During both fuck sessions Quinn or Rachel had been whispering things to Dani as they caressed her body while she fucked them. They were attempting to draw attention to the fact that Sam was watching them and hoping that it would fuel her fire. "Look at Sam watching us. Sam loves watching you fuck us, Dani. Look at how hard he is. That's because of you." After the noon lunch fuck session with Quinn, Rachel relayed to Sam that things appeared to be going very well.

Sam for his part had spent most of the day away from all the action but without being completely out of sight. The plan being that Rachel and Quinn would turn 'Naked Friday' into another day like the one before, this time it was designed to wear out her conscious sexual desires. In other words they were trying to wear out Dani before the night was over to see if her true base, carnal nature could be brought to the surface. If there was any part of her that wanted to fuck Sam, she would be too tired to fight with it anymore by the end.

Sam stayed away throughout; not even pleasuring himself, and it kept the number of hard-ons to a minimum and gave his cock its much-needed rest especially given the task tonight. As a result of the fact that Sam spent most of the day away from the all day orgy, his thoughts were centered on the emergency hurricane plans. That was of course the other reason for his seclusion. He figured that since Dani was busy being at the center of many sexual encounters, and Rachel and Quinn were there too, Sam wouldn't let any disaster preparations fall away due to the sexual distractions. Every day now it would rain just a little but more than the last, and the prominence of dark clouds on the horizon told him that something really bad was coming.

Of course that would come later. Tonight saw another all out lesbian three-way after dinner. Knowing his hour would soon be at hand did not help too much. Sam began to grow anxious. Still he did note that Dani's energy had flagged a bit like Quinn and Rachel had hoped. Then again if you had Quinn trying that hard all day with Rachel helping you would be pretty far gone too, he should know. So far the plan was a success and as with the night before Sam let the three ladies head to bed first.

Sam waited outside of the shelter waiting for the time he'd be given an invitation to enter. He still had to wonder whether this would work. At some point the sounds of women moaning were replaced by the sounds of women talking. Sam wondered how exactly they would put forth the idea to Dani of her sleeping with him. Would they sit her down and break it to her gently, or would they try to sneak it in during the post-orgasmic haze.

Sam started to hear raised voices, and it sounded like Quinn and Dani seemed to be arguing about something. It must have already happened. He braced himself for safety just in case Dani came storming out of the shelter in anger looking for his blood. However when Sam moved around to sneak a look into the front of the shelter, he could not help but notice there was something different in Dani, something less forceful and more timid. Her usual air of command had left her a bit. Then as suddenly it began, the fighting stopped and seconds later Rachel came out to get him.

"It's time," she said when she reached him and she took his hand and led him to the shelter.

When Rachel and Sam entered, they found Quinn and Dani standing in the middle of the room, with Quinn draped over Dani on her right side. Quinn was giving her little kisses on the cheek and then whispering things in her ear. Sam also noticed that Dani was still wearing her strap-on.

After a second Quinn said, "Ah, Sam just who I was looking for, Danielle here has a request, don't you my dear wife?" As she finished, she caressed Dani a bit while looking at her expectantly. Dani would not look up from one spot on the floor and mumbled something Sam could not hear. Seeing that Sam gave no reaction, Quinn said, "I'm sorry Danielle dear you're going to need to speak louder than that if you want him to hear you, go on." Quinn said giving Dani a pat on the butt.

Dani shot her a glare, and apparently finding no way to resist her wife any longer, sighed. "Sam, would you please fuck me?" Dani said loud enough to be heard this time. If he had not been expecting it, the statement would have floored him, as it was it was still a shock to hear those words from Dani of all people.

Sam almost forgot he was meant to give an answer, but Quinn glared at him and he recovered and said, "I'd love to, if that's what you want." Dani, without looking up or to Quinn on her right, closed her eyes and nodded.

"Okay, but we do this my way," Sam said. He turned to Quinn and Rachel, "Why don't you two have fun somewhere else?" This wasn't part of the plan, but they decided to trust in his judgment and leave. With just him and Dani alone now, he said to her, "I know it'll be hard for you, but if you trust me it'll great for both of us. That being said, if you are truly uncomfortable with anything at all you tell me straight off okay?"

Dani closed her eyes to try to stay focused; mentally taking the step past the point of no return as she whispered quietly, "Kiss me."

Sam took a deep breath and leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. He held them there for only a few brief seconds. He pulled back, keeping his face still directly in front of hers but with their lips no longer touching.

"That wasn't so bad," she said.

Sam leaned forward again, kissing her longer. Dani thought that his lips had a firm texture to them, unusual but not unpleasant. His arms enclosed around her, almost as an instinct. He realized that might make her uncomfortable because she still seemed hesitant. She fought it at first but soon he felt her return the kiss with passion. Dani soon began to open her lips wider as they kissed, Sam caught on quickly and began to slowly entangle their tongues while they kissed. His fingertips traced up and down her spine, giving her a pleasant sensation that brought a smile to her lips. It was then that he realized she had been holding her breath. Dani pulled away from the kiss to rest her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok. It's just, you know, different." They looked into each other's eyes. Dani moved to kiss him again, but Sam stopped her this time.

Sam said, "I'd love to keep going, but I believe you are a bit over equipped." He pointed down toward the fake cock still strapped to her waist. Dani blushed a bit, took off the toy, and kicked herself free of the harness.

Now with no further distractions, Sam approached Dani, wrapped his arms around her body, and pulled her close before he titled her head up and bent down to kiss her again. While they continued to make out, Sam let his hands explore her body. The flesh of her back was warm to the touch, and Sam kneaded it with his fingers. Then he let his other hand wander lower to palm her muscular ass and give it a squeeze.

Dani pulled away ending their kiss. Sam asked, "Do you want to stop?"

"No," she said, and to certify that she definitely did not want to stop, her hand reached down and grabbed Sam's cock. Any thought of the slow warm up Sam had insisted upon went out the window with her hand unexpectedly wrapped around his shaft. If Dani was eager to get to the main event, then Sam would oblige since this whole thing was supposed to be about her.

Dani gasped in surprise as she felt her feet go out from under her. Sam had broken contact with her lips just long enough to sweep her up off her feet so he could carry her to the bed. He had lifted her into a front carry, so as soon as she was settled, they resumed their kiss. Also, he took advantage of the fact that his hands were still resting on her firm ass and gave both cheeks another hard squeeze. Flopping down on the bed with a bounce, Dani gave a muffled shriek of surprise but never broke their kiss. Sam shifted his weight to his knees as the tongue dance continued before slowly pushing Dani to lay flat on her back. Once she was flat on the bed, Sam broke the kiss.

"Now you are sure you want this Dani?" he asked one last time, just to make sure.

"Will you just stop asking me that and just fuck me you asshole," she said firmly. Sam smiled as he heard Dani's words, thankful that even though this act was a change in their relationship, she would not lose the things that truly made her Dani.

Since Sam was now sure he could proceed further and still live to see tomorrow now, he raised himself off her and positioned his cock at the entrance of her pussy. Due to the orgy and he hoped some attraction to him, she was soaking wet down there.

As he pushed his hips forward he realized just how little she actually got penetrated. The tightness of Dani's pussy made Quinn and Rachel's feel extremely loose by comparison, and both were actually pretty tight. Realizing this would require extreme caution, Sam proceeded slowly and to help along the process found her boobs and gave them a good squeeze before starting to work them the way Quinn had taught him.

In order to help him out, Quinn had given him lessons on how to please Dani in certain areas should the need arise. Sam slowly felt the contours of her breasts, ran his fingers along their outer curves, and then traced inward in ever-smaller circles until he was rubbing with the palm of his hands against her nipples. Dani pulled him closer. Sam gripped her breast with his whole entire hand, squeezing gently. The tactic worked as Dani became so lost in what his hands were doing that her focus on the large cock pushing into her tight pussy waned considerably.

As he slowly continued inward to enter her fully, she ran her fingers through his hair and dug her nails into his shoulders. Sam found his rhythm, gently gliding in and slowly withdrawing, all while teasing her nipples with fingers. Eventually, when it was starting to feel really good for both of them, she was thrashing around a bit and saying, "Oh, my god, I feel so full, and it feels so great. Fuck me Sam FUCK MEEE!" To emphasize her point her legs curled around his back and he began to consistently work his cock in and out of her pussy. Sam knew it would not be long for him, given his earlier abstinence and overall nervousness, so he made sure to give the rest of her body plenty of attention to speed her toward her climax. Soon Dani was begging him even more so he went harder and faster with each stoke until soon she was moving her hips along with his thrusts, fucking him back.

As Sam took stock of the scene, he had to fight cumming, because if the feel of her amazing tits between his fingers and the feel of her super tight pussy around his hard shaft weren't enough, then the sight of her head thrashing about on the bed with her bright brown eyes full of lust for him, and her mane of florescent red and pink hair fanned out on the bed like a fiery halo certainly were. He had made a promise though, and this night was about her; she would cum first. It was fortunate for him that, as much as he was charged up, she was twice as much so, thanks to Quinn and Rachel.

As Sam neared the point of no return he heard her cry out, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO AMAZING. FUCK ME HARD, I'M SO CLOSE. OHHHHH I'M CUMMMMINNNNG." Seconds later Sam felt the tight pussy clamp down on his cock and gush with fluid. The feeling was too much for Sam and he let go as a powerful wave of pleasure passed over him and he felt cum surge from his hard cock. Dani on the other hand was thrashing around in absolute pleasure as she shook from her orgasm.

As Sam admired her there beneath him, he felt two other bodies press against his and he received a kiss on each cheek from Quinn and Rachel. It turns out they had snuck back in and caught at least the ending.

"I told you Dani. Didn't I tell you? Sam's pretty fun, isn't he?" Quinn said, greeting and congratulating her with a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, so you did. I'll thank you later." A tired and clearly satisfied Dani said to her wife before looking at Rachel. "As for you Rachel, I'm not sure what you had to gain from making this happen. This just means time with him will be even more divided and you'll end up with less, you know that right?"

"Oh, I don't think so, this is my man, he's promised to always make time for me. You both are just borrowing him every now and then, isn't that right darling?"

Sam was too wiped and still in the moment to think of a remark, so he just nodded.

"Well at least he's loyal, stupid, but loyal." Dani said with a laugh.

"Stupid is he? Last time I checked he's had a sexy blonde and beautiful brunette showering him with attention for over a month," said Rachel.

"Not to mention the fact he was smart enough to get you to willingly let him shove a cock in your pussy too," added Quinn. "Maybe if you liked that so much, you'll let me fuck YOU with a strap-on ever once and a while."

Dani's eyes bugged out of her head, "Whoa! Let's deal with one major milestone at a time, dear wife." All three women laughed at this and Dani said, "Well girls it was fun catching up with you, but you two are crazy if you think you're getting this cock back tonight. Since its currently lodged in my pussy, I get first dibs on it and I think I feel it starting to harden so if you'll excuse us we've got a lot more fucking to do."

Dani took advantage of Sam being shocked ay her words to roll the both of them over so that Dani was now on top. He was overcome with surprise as she spread her legs and began to maneuver her cum-soaked pussy over his revitalizing cock. It took her a moment to get the angle just right and to line everything up but when she finally succeeded both she and Sam let out deep moans of satisfaction. Sam filled her up so well and the warmth of his cock and cum deep inside her almost made her orgasm again immediately. "Holy shit!" she declared.

Sam especially liked how she had taken control and gotten on top. Dani started to bounced up and down, and much like Quinn and Rachel, this provided him a good view of her bouncing tits. That is until he reached up to steady them and give them some much-appreciated attention. Sam tried to help her by then grabbing her hips to help her up and down his cock, before switching to her firm ass. When he switched, he again took advantage of the placement of his hands to give her a quick squeeze or two down there. With each squeeze or caress his hands made, he continued to marvel at the access Dani had given him to her body. Part of him expected her to be guarded and for her to keep it to just fucking and little else, but with each caress or squeeze he made, she only moaned in pleasure and fucked him harder.

Looking up at Dani, Sam started to laugh to himself. Dani noticed and asked, "What?"

"I never would have thought…" he laughed again. "It's crazy, you and me."

"Of course, but Quinn was right, you are really fun." She leaned down and kissed him warmly, less about lust and more about their friendship. For whatever reason, Dani had given herself to him tonight and this was no mere act of sex like she tried to imply it was. There was something deeper involved between them as they fucked each other and he knew she sensed it as well.

She kissed Sam again, then he felt her slam down on him with more force, impaling herself with shorter, more aggressive bursts, leaving no doubt in either of their minds that this time, she was the one fucking him. Then as Sam heard her breath catch, Dani reared up, leaned back, and planted her hands on his knees. She worked herself into a frenzy in that position, using the veiny stiffness of his cock to stimulate her g-spot, until she finally started to moan again.

Sam breathed deeply until he felt her pussy begin to tighten. Then he sat up and wrapped his arms around her torso, as he took control back and began to pound her from below, sending her quickly into another chain of orgasms, before Sam also joined her in climax, shooting more cum into her now thoroughly soaked pussy.

Sam did not need to rest for very long after this second orgasm and soon he once again felt his cock restored to its full hardness. He lifted himself and Dani off the bed to reposition Dani on all fours intending to get her to let him enter her from behind. He would be able to fuck her harder this time because the first two fucks had loosened her up considerably. He had promised Quinn and Rachel that if things were going well, before the night was over he would have fucked Dani to several orgasms from several different positions to give her the complete experience. Now there would be but one pace: hard and fast.

But first, Sam began to massage her ass a bit before turning his hands' to her dangling tits and rubbing them roughly. Sam felt Dani push back to meet Sam's cock, but he pulled away to tease her. They kept at this for a couple of moments before Sam could hear a pleading moan from Dani, which Sam took as a signal to grab a tight hold on her hips and ram his cock right into her hungry little pussy. If her moans were pleading before, now they became lusty. Sam looked down and watched her curvy ass slapped back against his hips. He reveled in the sight of his cock sliding in and out of her.

Dani shuddered under Sam's frenzied pounding, and soon she was working herself into a new climax, talking lewdly all the while. "Oh, yes. Fuck me with that cock of yours. I want to feel all of you inside of me. Give it to me. Give it all to me. Fill me up. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuuuuuck meeee."

And so with ragged breath and sweaty brows, Sam slammed into her one last time, burying his cock as deep as it could go and unleashed whatever cum he had left.

After they had cum together, Sam pulled her close to him and he spooned her from behind. She did not fight him, and simply cuddled closer to him. The feel of her like that made him want to fuck her again, but slowly. He began kissing her anywhere his mouth could reach and his hands wrapped around her toned stomach. He felt her butt push against his crotch and the feel of her ass rubbing on his cock only sped up its re-hardening.

When it had reached full hardness he lifted her right leg and positioned his cock between them seeking out Dani's still wet pussy.

"Please..." Dani said in a whimper. Sam took a second to gather himself before starting to slowly fuck her as he held her in his arms. Though it lacked the intensity or speed of the previous positions it ended up producing the most powerful orgasms for both. Both were speechless from the raw emotion and then the waves of pleasure washing over them. Sam's cock spasmed for nearly a half a minute and even a few minutes later he could still feel tremors of Dani's orgasm shaking through her body as he held her to him.

As Dani snuggled into Sam's warm body behind her and he pulled her closer, he thought he heard her whisper a very strange phrase: "Thank you Master. Princess enjoyed her special time." Sam was too wiped out to question it further and eventually sleep overwhelmed them. By the morning, he had almost completely forgotten he had heard it, and he started to wonder if it had been his imagination.

xoxo

* * *

**End of Chapter Twelve.**


	13. They Live!

**(Disclaimer inFirst Chapter)**

* * *

**XIII. They Live!**

Sam got up the following morning and was right away perplexed to see a mane of multicolored hair. As the activities of the past night returned to mind in vivid detail, he relaxed again and held Dani closer, as she was still asleep. As Sam lay there, he remembered with awe at what had gone on and the amount of herself Dani had given to him the previous evening. He was not sure he actually deserved it.

Having been forced to sleep outside to give Dani and Sam privacy, Rachel and Quinn poked their heads through the entryway at the sleeping twosome. As Quinn looked prepared to yell out, Sam put a finger to his lips and Rachel secured her mouth in time to prevent her from waking Dani too soon. Rachel escorted Quinn out of the shelter with a wide grin all over her face.

Sam waited several minutes until he came up with an interesting way to wake his new lover. With one hand he grabbed her large breasts and started to massage them, and with the other he rubbed her pussy. It was not long until she was wet, and this thus permitted him to start probing her pussy with two fingers. As he expected, his delicate massage of her tits joined with his moderate finger fuck led her gradually to a small orgasm. Sooner or later when her body was sufficiently awakened, Dani's mind awoke too and she yelled out as Sam gave her body a second more powerful orgasm. He held her to him as she rode the waves of delight.

When she came down from her high, she rolled over and came face to face with Sam. He said, "Well, good morning Dani, I trust you slept okay?" Despite their activities the night before, seeing Sam there was still quite shocking to Dani. The smile dropped from her face and she instinctively pushed him away from her. Sam was taken aback. He had to act quickly or Dani could put back up the walls they worked so hard to knock down. "Dani, I'm sorry. That was stupid, I should have let you wake up normally." Dani didn't say anything. "We don't have to talk now, but I think we should talk sometime today about what happened last night. Why don't we go some where private after breakfast and you can sort out your thoughts until then and decide if you want to dismember me or not…"

Dani merely nodded and noiselessly rose from the bed to dress herself. As Sam left, Quinn came back inside and saw Dani standing naked by a pile of her clothes staring off into the distance. She was concerned so she ran to her wife and embraced her; she felt her head come to rest on her shoulder.

"Dani, sweetie, don't be sad. It would kill me to make you sad. You have nothing to be ashamed of," she said in a calm voice. "What you and Sam did last night was natural. If you felt like you were forced then don't be mad at him, be mad at me, the whole thing was my idea. If you're worried about hurting Rachel or betraying me, don't be. Sam would not have done that if we didn't convince him to try.

"It's just… you've been so wonderful to me all these years we've been together, letting me still have sex with men and bring home girls for us to share. But since we've been stranded here for so long I've been starting to feel guilty that you aren't getting as much out of our open marriage as I am. Sure, you've slept with Rachel, but so have I, and I've had Sam. How is that fair to you? So I don't know, I thought because the sex I have with Sam is so amazing, he could change your mind about men and even up the numbers, so I wouldn't feel like I was hurting you every time I had an orgasm that you weren't a part of."

Quinn's confession was accompanied by lots of tears, so by the end of it she was bawling. "Dani, I love you so much. You're my wife. Please don't tell me I've wrecked our marriage..."

Dani escaped from Quinn's hug and looked into her tear-filled eyes, "I don't know, just leave me alone and let me think." Dani walked outside and left Quinn behind crying on the floor.

Outside, Sam and Rachel saw Dani grab some food and walk off into the jungle by herself. The two of them finished eating unaware of the events inside the shelter. After breakfast, Sam went to start his normal routine. As he was by the shore fishing, he heard someone approaching.

"So are you ready to talk now, Dani." He said not taking his eyes off the water.

"How did you know it was me?" Dani asked taking a seat by him.

"Unless there's a fifth person here, it had to be you. I didn't schedule any other important conversations for today."

"You thought we should talk, so let's just talk," Dani said. "What do you have to say?"

"Well it's not really about my feelings, Dani. I enjoyed what happened yesterday a whole lot and would love to experience that with you again in the future, but I will not force you into anything you don't want. If that was a one-time thing then fine. I would be disappointed but I would understand. Basically what happens next is up to you." Then he stopped and let that sink in before saying, "But if you decide what happens next is you cutting my dick off, then I would rather you not do that."

Dani chuckled and said, "I think you're okay where that's concerned; I wouldn't do that to Rachel." Then after a beat she said, "I once made you promise to be a good father, and you can't do that without a dick so…"

"Much appreciated."

"Concerning the other matter, I don't know yet. You've given me a ton to think about. Don't think that I'm just being stubborn or trying to erase what happened. We had sex, and it was … fun. But don't pat yourself on the back just yet." With that she rose and left him.

After that talk, things backtracked somewhat. Quinn and Dani had a talk of their own where they decided that their marriage had not been wrecked, but still, Quinn made a decision to dissemble the giant four-person bed (and the things that normally accompanied it) for the foreseeable future. After that, Quinn, Rachel, and Sam left Dani alone about what had happened between her and Sam. Their foursome became two twosomes again.

As it was, Sam and Rachel spent the next several days dealing with making preparations for the oncoming storm that there wouldn't have been much time for kinky group sex anyway. Working together they were able to trek out to Sam's large cave every day and build a new shelter inside it, one that would keep them all safe. Sam invested a ton of time far from camp through the following few weeks, part of it in the cavern attempting to make it decent, but he alone invested time at a secret beach location where he finally began making arrangements for the building of raft off the island.

Three weeks went by from the night of his encounter with Dani, and that meant that they had been on the island for 2 whole months. He knew then that it was too long to expect rescue to find them, so he'd have to find it. So utilizing wood and materials from the wrecked speedboat he started building.

Tragically it appeared that nature had different plans as terrible weather battered the island in the worst storm they had seen yet. It had been raining consistently every day for weeks prior, but that was just rain. Now, the hurricane they had been waiting for had certainly arrived. Sam abandoned work on the three quarters finished raft and decided to wrap it in a tarp and bury it in the jungle where he figured it could be safe. It took him the better part of a day to secure the unfinished boat. When he returned to their shelter, he found the three girls had in his absence already begun packing up supplies. It was time to move to their emergency cave shelter. They barely made it to the cave in one piece.

It shocked them how quickly the storm had grown in intensity. Once they were all safe inside the cave, everyone just sort of stared at each other nervously. Things had been pretty good for them for a long time, but now the fear was palpable. Nevertheless, Sam built a fire.

"We need to get out of these wet clothes," said Rachel already shedding her shirt. Everyone else did the same.

Sam could hear Rachel struggling to stay warm so he went over to her and enveloped her cold, wet, and naked body with his own, and then wrapped the two of them in a blanket. They moved together to sit by the fire and stayed close for warmth. Dani and Quinn did the same wrapped up in their own blanket.

Looking back, they weren't entirely sure who started what happened next. For some reason, as the weather raged outside against the rocks, lust took hold of the four occupants of the cave. Whether it was the fear of imminent death or how close everyone had gotten to keep warm after three weeks of basically no sexual activity for any of them, it didn't matter. There was no stopping it once it started.

Sam and Rachel were kissing like crazy. Her hand found his cock and she started to jerk him, while his hands fondled her breasts. Dani already had fingers in Quinn's pussy, and her wife was moaning in pleasure as a result. Rachel pushed Sam onto his back. Then she turned her body around and sat down on his face. Sam then began eating Rachel's pussy while she deepthroated his cock.

Rachel gasped as Sam continued to sweep his tongue along her clit. Sam grunted as he felt Rachel's lips slide around his cock. Then he spread Rachel's pussy with his fingers, pressing his tongue deeper into her. Rachel started to moan, and those vibrations felt nice on Sam's cock. Rachel continued to bob her head up and down around Sam's shaft, and this eventually got the attention of Quinn and Dani.

Dani pushed Quinn to get closer to the other pair, and she reached around to continue toying with Quinn's pussy. She began to rub Quinn's clit to the rhythm of Rachel's blowjob, as they both watched her take all of Sam's cock in her mouth. Rachel looked over at them and smiled, and continued even harder knowing she had an audience. As she picked up her pace on Sam's cock, Sam must have paid her back with equal effort because her eyes rolled back in her head shortly after. She began to moan louder and dug her fingers into Sam's legs with delight. She was determined to keep sucking, but she couldn't keep going. She dropped his cock and sat upright on his face.

Dani whispered into Quinn's ear at that moment, "Now that it's available… Why don't you go over there and suck Sam's cock?"

"But Dani, I …"

"Shhhh… I want you to," Dani interrupted. "I would love to watch you suck Sam's cock while I fuck you." She gave Quinn's clit an extra pinch to really show she meant it.

Quinn twisted her head around to look at Dani behind her. She saw all the love in her wife's eyes, and it told her that the issues of the last three weeks were all but forgotten. She gave Dani a kiss in thanks and moved around the fire to kneel in front of Sam while Dani went to her bag and found her strap-on.

Feeling the warmth of Quinn's mouth around his cock was a pleasant surprise to Sam. He could tell by how desperate she seemed to please him that she had definitely missed him. Soon it became clearly that she was not alone, as periodic and rhythmic moans around his cock told him that Dani was behind Quinn fucking her pussy.

As he concentrated on Rachel's wet slit, he tried to fight off cumming as Quinn teased him. All the sudden, he felt her mouth leave the shaft only to be quickly replaced by Rachel's again. Quinn started to laugh and giggle between moans. It was the happiest she seemed in weeks. A few seconds later, Sam felt Rachel's mouth leave his hard shaft and Quinn's take over again.

While the pair continued to take turns sucking him, Sam located Rachel's hard nipples and gave them each a pinch. This combined with the fact he had redoubled his efforts on her pussy brought her quickly to a climax and her sweet juices covered his face.

Quinn picked that moment to finish him off with one last hard suck and he quickly exploded into her mouth. As Quinn cleaned Sam up, Rachel got off of him and went over to reacquaint herself with Dani. Rachel gave Dani a kiss and her hands went straight for Dani's tits. As she got more turned on, Dani increased her thrusts into Quinn, and as a result they began crying out in ecstasy as they neared orgasm. Sam's cock got new life watching the three women go at it and made a snap decision.

He got up and positioned himself behind Rachel. She was so distracted by trying to help Dani cum that she almost didn't notice him. Dani came and collapsed to the blanket, and then Sam bent Rachel over and pushed his cock into her asshole. She screamed in pain a bit but that's the way she liked it. She even bent down a bit to lick Quinn's juices off of Dani's strap-on.

"Oh that feels so good Sam, my ass belongs to you." She said after taking her mouth off Dani's fake cock. Then to his surprise she said, "Dani, oh fuck, I want you too, fuck my pussy, please. Don't worry, I can handle it!"

Dani apparently needed no second invitation and positioned herself beneath Rachel and lined up the plastic shaft with Rachel's dripping pussy. Sam paused a bit to let Dani get set then as Rachel sat herself down on the strap-on, he resumed his thrusts into her ass. Soon they had a good rhythm going.

Seeing what was going on Quinn bounced around kissing, licking, sucking, and massaging anywhere she could on the other three. That was until Dani captured her long enough for her to get a few fingers in her wife's pussy while Rachel suckled her nipple. This only made Sam's quest to keep from cumming harder as the tangle of women in front of him was just too sexy to look at without cumming immediately.

Fortunately, the double fuck was providing Rachel enough pleasure to have her on the edge of orgasm and Dani was not too far behind either, with Quinn rapidly catching up. The chorus of moans signified Sam's undoing when he came first and shot waves of cum into Rachel's perfect ass. Rachel followed very shortly with an explosion of her own. Quinn and Dani brought each other the rest of the way and kissed as they came together. The four collapsed into an exhausted heap.

It was a good thing they had made sure to build a big bed for this emergency cave shelter because they certainly needed it now. They all cleaned themselves up and got in the bed to get some rest. Quinn apparently didn't need that much rest because soon she was sucking Sam's dick again trying to get back it hardness. When he was at full strength, she mounted his shaft and sank down on it. "Hello again," Sam joked with her.

"It's good to be back." As much as she did miss Sam's cock, she truly believed abstaining from both him and Rachel was what she had needed to do to save her marriage. Soon she was once again bouncing up and down on the hard shaft like those three weeks hadn't happened. After a bit Sam reached up to play with her boobs, and due to her fast pace on his cock and the attention her tits were getting, it was not long before Quinn was riding multiple orgasms. Since he had cum twice earlier, Sam was able to weather the clenching of her pussy around his shaft without cumming himself.

To his surprise Sam saw Dani straddle his shoulders to face Quinn taking his place as the one giving attention to Quinn's boobs. As she bent over to reach Quinn's breasts with her tongue, her pussy hovered over Sam's mouth. Making a quick decision, Sam lifted his head and was able to give her wet lips a slow lick. He heard a soft, tit-muffled moan as he did. Sam then waited. Getting no objection, he did it once more. This time, as his tongue left the sensitive lips, he saw her wiggle her butt a bit to try to keep contact. Taking this as a cue, he grabbed her hips and scooted her back a few inches until he had full access to her pussy.

Now Sam dove right in and began furiously licking Dani's wet pussy. The fervor of the attack surprised Dani enough so her lips broke contact with Quinn's boobs and she released a long slow moan. "Oooohhhhhhh! That's good." Dani's eyes rolled back. She was thrilled from receiving licks from a new tongue. Quinn smiled at Dani's joy as she felt pleasure of her own from her continued bouncing up and down on Sam's cock.

Sam lay there pleasuring both Mrs. Harpers for the first time and marveled at the feeling. It was also the first time he had sexually touched Dani since their first encounter. As his tongue went to work, Dani began to grind her pussy against his mouth and he used his idle hands to hold her squirming ass in place. Quinn and Dani watched each other's naked bodies receive all the pleasure Sam good give them. It was Quinn's turn now to rub Dani's breasts, glad to be sharing Sam with Dani finally. Dani bit her lip and smiled at the touch of her wife's fingers. She was really getting off now, and she pulled Quinn into a kiss.

Sam fucked Quinn and licked Dani each to a wonderful orgasm. He came too a few moments later, releasing a load into Quinn's pussy. Quinn and Dani moved their bodies away from Sam and then Rachel returned licked Sam's cum out of Quinn's pussy while jacking Sam's cock to get him hard again. Once Quinn was licked clean, her mouth went to Sam's cock and cleaned that up as well. Rachel was talented, and it did not take long for Sam to get hard again. Just as she was about to mount him and put his cock in her pussy, a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Dani looked into Rachel's eyes and gave a silent plea. Rachel understood and gave control over Sam's cock to Dani. With her hand on Sam's cock, she looked at him with lust in her eyes and quietly asked, "Can you fuck me please?"

Sam agreed. Instead of her getting on top, he had her lay back on the bed and he positioned himself between her legs. Quinn and Rachel flanked the two of them; ready to see the pair fuck with front row seats, unlike the last time. Dani sighed as Sam slid himself in and reveled in her warmth. With her recent orgasm, Sam slid in easily, burying his full length inside her. Sam went slow at first, but picked up speed as he went. He looked into her eyes and was relieved to see a happy smile.

"Whoa, I'm still not used to that," she said feeling the thrusts of his cock inside her.

Sam smiled and then kissed her deeply. He shifted his grip so that his left arm was now wrapped across the small of her back, and his right reached up to cup her breast, then moved up to cup her face. She turned to kiss it, nuzzling her cheek against his palm. Sam drove into her harder, and was rewarded by screams of her pleasure as her body built to a climax.

Her breath quickened as Sam's thrusts grew in strength. "Oh yes. Oh God yes."

Dani wrapped her legs around his ass to force him deeper into her. Her whimpering had taken on a different tone now, one that Sam felt he could get used to. This proved to be too hot a scene to watch without doing anything for Quinn and Rachel and soon they were next to the other two on the bed fingering each other.

Dani was close and so was Sam. She whispered, "Ever since that night, I couldn't help but think about you fucking me." Even if it was hyperbole meant to get him to cum first, it worked and Sam groaned and lost control. Dani had an elated sense of satisfaction as her pussy filled with Sam's cum, followed by that same guttural moan as her face pressed itself into his shoulder. Sam kept coming for a few seconds longer, provoking aftershocks in her with every small eruption.

He gave her a kiss and held her close to him as she drifted off to sleep. As he fell asleep he felt Quinn and Rachel cuddle up to him from behind. The storm raged outside but the four of them had all but forgotten.

The next day the winds and rain only got worse, and the hurricane was far from over. The hurricane did massive damage to the island. After a week of wind and rain, Sam and Rachel took a chance and trekked out to their old camp. They found it devastated. As he stood with Rachel, despite the fact he had been expecting it, seeing this amount of damage was still overwhelming.

The situation was too much for Rachel, and she broke down in tears. Sam did his best to comfort her. Not only were the things they had made for comfort gone, but also so was the likelihood of sustained, long-term survival. The island would recover eventually: its fruit would regrow and the fish would come back, but it would not be soon enough. Even the water would be undrinkable due to the amount of dirt and debris that had flowed into the stream.

In that moment Sam made his decision, he would dig up his hidden, unfinished raft and try to leave the island to find help. No longer could he fool himself in thinking that they would all be okay. Time was a luxury they no longer had.

When he and Rachel returned to the cave, they did their best to put on happy faces to soften the news. They were unsuccessful because as they entered the cave Quinn took one look at them and her usual calm serenity disappeared. It was like watching someone flip a switch in her brain. She went into a sort of anger trance looking back and forth between them as if the decide who to unload on first. Rachel might have saved the situation by grabbing Quinn and holding her close.

As Rachel hugged her best friend, Sam's eyes met Dani's as she too came to the realization. No words were seemingly necessary though as she seemed to instantly understand. But still, she asked in a quiet voice, "Totaled?" Sam just nodded. After that sunk in she asked, "So what now?"

They formulated ways to make their food and water last longer before she went over to help Rachel in cheering up Quinn. Sam snuck out, and he made straight for the spot where he had hidden his raft. After some digging he was pleased to find it intact. Thanks to the strong winds of the hurricane, there were several downed trees and driftwood on the shore that he could use in his efforts.

Tired from his work, he returned to the cave where the girls were, and all four collapsed together and fell asleep immediately.

xxxx

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirteen.**


	14. For The Girl Who Has Everything

**(Disclaimer in first chapter.)**

* * *

**XIV. For the Girl Who Has Everything**

The following few days passed just quickly as the ones before it. Every day Sam went to his secret work area to work on his raft, and then spent time trying to get as much fish as he could. However, Sam kept a large flame burning every day on the beach that boats could see, still hoping to not have to use his raft.

Eventually though, once Sam had wrapped all the work manufacturing a movable sail, he was out of excuses: it was time. The climate had cleared; the raft was completed. His predicament now was the means by which to break it to his friends that he wanted to leave them all behind while he set off to find rescue. It was crazy and there was a good chance he could die. It was extraordinary they had made it this long; it would have been a miracle even without the kidnapping and hurricane. He knew though that if he was lucky, there was a decent hope that they could all soon be off the island.

Sam's thoughts were put aside for a bit when he reached camp late one night. After entering the cave he was cornered privately by Rachel and Dani who informed him that tomorrow was Quinn's birthday and that they had many surprises in mind for her big day.

Clearly, he was to rest, as he would be a vital piece of the celebrations tomorrow. Sam had a decent thought which particular part would be essential. Still, he consented to help in any capacity he could. He was happy for the opportunity for fun as it may give him the chance he required to let them know of his arrangements without them going too crazy about it. It could give them one last awesome day together.

Next morning, Rachel awoke first and started making breakfast for everyone. Then she gently nudged awake Dani and Sam, leaving the birthday girl asleep for a little longer. When everything was done being prepared it was time to wake her up. The three of them went over to Quinn and took positions all around her: Dani at her pussy, and Sam and Rachel at each breast.

After a silent count to three, they all dove forward and began sucking on their chosen target. The effect was immediate and Quinn's eyes shot open as she screamed out in pleasure. Her three friends remained undeterred and continued to lick and suck their respective areas much like how they had done it weeks before in the hot springs. They soon had her screaming out in ecstasy as she had an orgasm. After a few minutes the trio stopped and rotated places. Both Sam and Rachel got a turn licking Quinn to orgasm before Dani returned and drove Quinn home with a colossal fourth.

"Happy Birthday Quinn!" They said in unison as Quinn caught her breath.

She smiled and gave them each a big kiss and said, "Thanks guys, fucking awesome way to start my birthday, but I hope there's more..."

"Of course there is Quinn," Dani said with a smile, "But before we get to that I believe Rachel has made you breakfast. It smells pretty good, and it would be a shame to waste it."

"Yes, it would." Quinn smelled the air and nodded. "But I'd rather start my day with a hearty filling of wife-pussy…" she said.

"Trust me dear, you'll want actual food if you want to stay conscious for all I have planned for you today."

They helped Quinn to her feet, but she didn't bother to get dressed. However she turned around with a scowl. That drew everyone's attention.

Dani asked, "What's wrong dear?"

Quinn pouted and said, "Well, I thought … since it was my birthday… Everybody should be naked. But you're all wearing clothes."

Dani laughed. She immediately removed her top and said, "Well, how dumb of us!" before she removed her underwear. Sam followed suit by removing his shorts as Rachel removed her bikini top and bottoms. When all three were in their _birthday suits_, Dani asked, "Better dear?"

"Much." She said then walked between Dani and Sam and put an arm around each. She began walking toward where Rachel had breakfast laid out. As they walked Sam and Dani looked at each other across Quinn's body and silently a silently agreed on something. On the count of three, both bent down and each placed a hand on her butt and under each thigh. They lifted her off the ground into a seated position in their arms. Quinn moved her arms to their shoulders for support and they carried her like royalty until they reached Rachel.

As they set her down, she pouted again, "This seat is not comfortable." She then directed Sam into her seat first before lowering herself on to his lap making sure to tease his morning wood with her butt. "Mmmm comfy… So warm and … FIRM."

Now that she was content with her new seat, breakfast was allowed to begin. It was delicious, as Rachel had broken into the rationed supplies to make the meal better than usual. All four made sure to eat as much as they could, as they knew energy would be needed in the coming hours. Quinn made Sam's breakfast a little tougher by wiggling her butt at random intervals.

Of course once breakfast was over Quinn demanded to be taken to the bed and fucked. Since she had been teasing Sam's cock for the last fifteen minutes, he was first to jump up and volunteer. Sam carried Quinn back over to the bed himself, and then positioned her on all fours to begin slowly working his cock in and out of her wet pussy. Rachel and Dani gave them some time alone while they cleared the table before joining them on the bed and kissing and caressing Quinn all over.

With so much stimulation, it did not take long for Quinn to cum. "OOOOHHHH FFFFUUUCCCKKK!" Sam paused as she came and let her ride the orgasm before continuing to fuck her. This time he went harder and soon after her first, he felt her cum again. Sam kept pounding through it this time, and Quinn knew he was desperate to cum himself. "Give me my birthday present… Let me have your cum!"

Sam made it only a few minutes longer before he could hold it no longer and exploded into her. It was enough to push her over the edge for a third time around his cock. After a brief rest for Quinn, as she rested her head against Sam's chest, Rachel dove between her legs and began licking her clean.

"Oh wow, I thought I was a good cook, but nothing I make compares to the taste of your cum Sam. No wonder Quinn came three times." Soon after Quinn was approaching yet another climax and she came on Rachel's face. "And you taste wonderful too, birthday girl."

Dani walked up completely turned on at the events she just witnessed ad said, "Well guys we're a third the way there. That was number eight, I think. Only sixteen more to go."

"Sixteen more of what?" Quinn asked puzzled.

Rachel smirked and answered for Dani, "Orgasms: Instead of birthday spankings we are giving you birthday orgasms; one for each year. Since you are twenty-four today, that means we need to give you twenty-four orgasms, and we have eight in the bag now. So we have sixteen to go."

Quinn looked at Dani a bit hurt and asked, "But I liked it when you gave me birthday spankings."

"Okay fine, you'll get those too," Dani said, "But I figured since I had help this year I would give you something truly memorable."

"You are so good to me! I love you! You're the best wife ever!" Quinn said smiling.

"I know," Dani replied, "So birthday girl what's next? After all today is about you!"

"Well… I still want to taste of my wife's pussy, can I do that NOW?"

Dani smiled and spread her legs for Quinn and said, "If that is your birthday wish, I will oblige."

As Quinn rolled over and got her head between the strong thighs of her wife, she said, "Also Sam needs to give Rachel a few licks as well, she's going crazy over there."

Rachel's eyes lit up and she spread her legs saying, "Thank you, Quinn."

Sam took a second to admire Rachel's body before he dove in and began licking and kissing her lower lips. As her moans grew, he slowed down, backing her off the edge before attacking again. "Oh Quinn! It seems Sam's learned a few of your tricks. Because he's doing … A VERY GOOD JOB!" Sam interrupted by finding her clit and giving it a hard suck. The effect was instant Rachel screamed out and fluid gushed out of her, which Sam lapped up with his tongue as Rachel's hips bucked in ecstasy. "SHIT!"

After she had come down Sam crawled up her body and gave her a kiss. "Your beautiful," he told her. "How did I get so lucky?" Being with these girls this morning had started to remind him of what he was risking by sailing his raft.

"Shhh… I'm the lucky one. Before I met you, my life was a mess. If something so horrible had to happen to lead me to you, maybe it wasn't so horrible after all." Rachel looked over and noticed that Quinn's face was still buried in Dani's pussy, with her cute butt high in the air. "Now you better get hard again because if we're gonna give that girl sixteen more orgasms you need to put that thing in her ass." They both got up and moved behind Quinn. Rachel sucked on Sam's cock to wet it before he lined it up with her tight asshole.

Slowly, Sam pushed into Quinn's inviting ass. Rachel moved underneath Quinn and began licking Quinn's clit at the same time. Cries of surprise and intense pleasure emerged from Quinn as Sam and Rachel went to work, "Oh fuck! I love my birthday." Soon after they had started, Quinn finished off Dani, giving her an orgasm. After that, Dani got out of the bed and put on her strap-on.

She relieved Rachel of her position beneath Quinn and Sam helped lower Quinn so that the plastic shaft made contact with her dripping pussy. As soon as Dani was in place Rachel made out with Quinn and fondled her tits while Sam and Dani double fucked Quinn's ass and pussy.

Now experienced from having teamed up several times before on Quinn and also Rachel, Sam and Dani knew what they were doing to get Quinn worked up in all the right ways. Sam was getting so into it himself that he did the thing he wanted to do the first time they were in this position, but never had the courage to: he leaned over Quinn's shoulders and pulled Dani into a heated kiss. They tangled their tongues together while alternating thrusts into Quinn's holes. Both went at a rapid pace after that, and by the time Sam shot another load of cum into Quinn, she had come twice from each end.

They were half way home on the orgasm count now. So Sam pulled out of Quinn's ass, and Quinn collapsed into Dani and wrapped her arms around he wife. Quinn had cum so many times she had fallen asleep. As Dani drifted to sleep also, holding the sleeping birthday girl, Rachel and Sam set about accomplishing the various chores around the cave they had neglected in order to give Quinn her presents.

As lunchtime approached on Quinn's birthday, Sam and Rachel prepared another meal. When everything was ready, they shook Dani awake. Dani smiled a proud smile before waking her wife the fun way: through the use of the strap-on still buried in Quinn's pussy. Soon Quinn began subconsciously helping and awoke with orgasm number thirteen.

Lunch was short and sweet. Everybody drank plenty of water. They especially made Quinn drink up before she could make any more requests.

Well rested, fed, and hydrated, Quinn was ready for the second half of the day. "So now, can I have Rachel and Dani at the same time? I feel like having a girls-only afternoon." Sam was naturally quite disappointed, but Quinn gave her reasons. "Sam, it's my birthday. For my birthday dinner I don't want fruit or canned meat; I want a fish. Not one of those little guppies you catch every now and then, a BIG one. I want to eat a fish tonight worthy of being my birthday meal. I'm assuming that it will take you all afternoon, so that's why it'll be just us girls."

Quinn gave Sam a lengthy kiss goodbye, and then Sam grabbed his fishing gear and headed for his lucky spot. As he walked away from the cave the loud moans he heard told him that when he got back that orgasm count would be pretty close to the goal.

Sam knew he had promised a big fish, but he decided to use some of the time to work on his raft. But then he realized he might be able to accomplish both goals, so he tested out how well the raft would actually float on the water and used the time out there to fish far out in the ocean.

Sam was lucky. He succeeded in both missions. So he took the rest of the afternoon to rest as well as try to predict the weather on the horizon and plot out his planned route. He was able to do the latter because of a map and compass he had found on the wrecked boats a week ago. He had not shared it with the others because it painted a grim picture. It seemed Eli had spent some time trying to map out how far they had drifted from the cruise ship to the island. From this crude map it seemed like they were in the middle of nowhere.

This did explain the reason no one had found them yet. However, he was fairly certain that by going northeast he might be able to run into another cruise ship or other vessel using the route theirs had taken. When he had finished plotting his route and secured the raft for the night he headed back to the cave. As he walked back, he tried to think of something to say that would get everybody on board with his plan.

When he finally returned to the cave with Quinn's fish, Sam found all three asleep in each other's arms: Quinn in between the others with Dani on her right and Rachel on her left. The sight of the three gorgeous women lying there naked made him go instantly hard. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind and ignoring his hard-on, Sam grabbed a few supplies and began cooking the big fish outside on a spit.

As he cooked the fish he could not help think how risky his mission would be. Not only was it crazy, but also it meant leaving behind those three. That might be harder than the rough waters, he thought to himself. If he actually got them all rescued, then the time for normalcy to return to his life would come. This _island vacation_ could not last forever. Quinn and Dani would return to New Haven and begin their happy married life. Rachel would probably try to go back to her family in New York and pursuing music and teaching. But he didn't know where he could go; he had family back home, but nothing else really.

When the fish was finishing cooking, apparently the smell of it had reached the girls and had drawn Rachel out of the cave. She sat down next to Sam as he finished it up. When they sat there talking about little things, Sam realized just how much he was going to miss her when he left. If he failed in his mission, at least she would have fond memories of him, he hoped they all would. He knew one thing for sure though: he would never forget them.

Soon the fish was ready and Quinn and Dani rose for dinner. When she saw the fish Quinn leapt into Sam's arms and showered him with kisses. It was truly a magnificent catch and even Dani was impressed with the size.

When they could all eat no more Dani made an announcement, "Well ladies and gentleman, I think it is finally time for the traditional birthday spankings." Then pausing and looking at Quinn she added, "However, since I am not alone this year, I won't hoard all the slaps for myself. Upon the agreement of our birthday girl each of us will give her eight spankings each."

Quinn bent over across the table and presented her ass for the other three. They stood up and each took their turn and gave Quinn eight hearty slaps on her ass. Soon though slapping devolved into fucking, with each taking a turn just as before.

Finally as the sun was setting, Dani was pushing fingers in and out Quinn's asshole and Rachel had almost her whole hand in Quinn's pussy. Quinn was riding a wave of ecstasy and loudly screaming, "YES!" every other second. Judging from the pool of fluids beneath her, Quinn had even squirted. She was in so much pleasure she had tears in her eyes and was screaming, "OH GOD OH GOD IT'S SO GOOD I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE IT'S TOO MUCH I JUST CAN'T I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT FUCK!"

Given the fact that it had been a productive afternoon for Rachel and Dani, the up coming orgasm would bring Quinn two shy of the goal. Sam had to fight hard not to beat off watching it because that would be a waste of a perfectly good load. Finally Quinn came again and collapsed against the hard wooden table. She was out cold.

"Well look at that, she passed out again." Dani said nudging Quinn repeatedly, but no amount of prodding could wake her up. "Well it looks like we'll have to occupy ourselves in the meantime." Then she had Sam carry Quinn over to the bed where she was left there tied up with her own underwear.

"That should hold her for a while," said Dani gleefully. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm still so fucking horny, so Rachel get over here and let me have that pussy of yours." Dani said ordering more than asking as she pushed Rachel to the bed and spread her legs and dove at her pussy. And soon Dani had Rachel moaning in pleasure.

She grazed her hand up Rachel's stomach to her breast and she started pinching her nipples. Rachel arched her back, pushing more of her breast into Dani's hand. Rachel wanted everything Dani was willing to give. Soon Dani's tongue went deeper inside Rachel's pussy while her other hand played with Rachel's clit.

Sam watched it happen and focused on Dani's butt as it stuck up in the air and swayed back and forth. He made a snap decision. Sam got behind Dani, grabbed her hips, lined up his cock with her pussy, and started fucking her. Dani wasn't lying when she talked about how turned on she had gotten fucking Quinn. She was soaking wet, and Sam slipped his cock in and out of her with ease. Not long after his hands found her tits and he fucked her harder.

Rachel was far-gone and cumming all over Dani's face. Dani was lapping up all Rachel's juices more than eagerly as Sam pounded her pussy. She sucked on Rachel's clit and brought her down from the amazing high.

A few minutes later Sam was reaching release too. Sensing the Dani was also close, he sped up and a few seconds later they came together and collapsed to the bed.

Dani rolled over and kissed Sam so that he could taste Rachel on her lips, a taste he was quite familiar with after all. "Why thank you, Mr. Evans, I needed that. I see my wife is awake though. I think it's time we gave those last few orgasms." Dani rolled over to her other side and kissed Rachel "If you want give me a hand, I think some more spanking will work."

With that the two girls returned to where they had left Quinn. Sam would have gone too, but he was running on empty, so to speak. Dani and Rachel would have to finish Quinn up without him. Dani took Quinn across her lap and she and Rachel took turns spanking her behind until Quinn came one more time.

"Wow those were some presents! I loved it! You're the best!" Quinn said hugging each one after she had some energy back. Then she thought for moment and asked with a confused look on her face, "I think your count is off. I only had twenty-three orgasms, you still owe me one."

"Oh, I know," Dani said. "Let's just say I saved the best for last. I'm going to make love to you as you fall asleep. No more games or kink: just you and me, how does that sound?" Quinn smiled and snuggled into Dani giving her a crushing hug and then kissing her passionately all over.

Deciding to give the pair privacy, Sam and Rachel excused themselves. Rachel took Sam's hand and he put his arm around her. He saw that her face was full of joy and tears welled in her eyes. Sam knew why of course: as he looked back at their two best friends, he felt the love they had for each other radiating off them. He and Rachel headed back to where the cooking fire still smoldered. They snuggled together and watched the fire for a bit before Sam broke the silence.

"Rachel, I'm going to try and leave the island tomorrow."

"What?!" She looked at him in surprise.

"Don't get upset, I don't want to leave..."

"Then don't!" She said angrily. It was the first time he had heard this much anger in her voice, but he had prepared himself for this reaction. "No, It's the only way. Rachel I have to find help. You have to understand..." He didn't want to do this to them, Rachel especially, but he had to, there was really no other way. Staying and waiting was suicide at this point and taking all of them was too risky.

Rachel flared with anger, "Why now?!" She said absolutely livid.

Sam got to his feet and responded strongly, "Why not now? Look we've been out here for over two months with no sign of help. Before the storm I might have agreed with you, but face it Rachel the hurricane took away our ability to live on this island long-term and another could wipe us out completely. It's time for something drastic. I have the best chance out there. So I have to go. I know that you three can survive here long enough for me to get to help."

"Fine! Go then! It seems you don't want to be around us anymore so go! I suppose you have a raft already and stuff!" Sam opened his mouth to fight back, but caught himself; he said nothing.

Rachel's eyes widened and she said, "You do, really!? So you've been planning this for a while?! You know you could have mentioned something to us, me especially. We were as worried as you are, you could have brought up that you were planning to bail on us. Thanks for nothing." She then turned and stormed off toward the cave.

Then as she went to enter it she paused and said quietly without turning around, "I can't believe we all let you fuck us. Quinn and I even seduced Dani for YOU! I kept telling her you were different, stupid me. I should have known you were selfish like all men are. Asshole…"

As she went into the cave Sam collapsed into his seat by the fire feeling like shit. He was amazed that minutes before he had felt so happy. Fueled by anger he dressed, grabbed his supplies, and left. He made it to the beach where his raft sat ready. He collapsed on the beach next to his raft and slept. He hoped to leave in the morning.

xxxx

* * *

**End of Chapter Fourteen.**


	15. Multum Ille Et Terris Iactatus Et Alto

**(Disclaimer in First Chapter). **

**Trigger Warning this chapter for a discussion of sexual assault. **

* * *

**XV. Multum Ille Et Terris Iactatus Et Alto**

Sam was so wiped out from the events of Quinn's birthday, and his huge fight with Rachel, that when he finally awoke the next day on the beach next to his raft, he could tell from the angle of the sun that it was most likely the afternoon. Sam felt like crap and he cursed himself for letting half the day go by. He made the decision to leave the next day instead, if he could wake up early enough.

Now with an extra day, he seriously considered going back to the cave and apologizing to Rachel and the girls. However, he knew if he went back there, there was a good chance they would try to convince him to not leave. So he continued to go over the plan by the raft and he pulled out his map and compass to go over his planned route again.

Sam suddenly heard a voice behind him. "So, it's true? You really were just going to sneak away?" Sam turned to see Dani standing behind him.

Sam looked at her then back at his map. "Yeah, well, I tried to tell Rachel last night, but seeing how well that went..."

"You really are a moron aren't you?"

"What?!" Sam asked confused.

"Of course Rachel was angry," Dani said rolling her eyes, "Not only did you hide something huge like this from us, but like all the men Rachel has ever loved in her life, you were leaving her!"

"Yeah well, I'm sorry. But if I told you three what I was planning you would have stopped me."

"What makes you think that?" Another voice asked. Sam turned to see Rachel standing there with her arms crossed, apparently still angry with him. "Do you think we didn't have this idea too? Because we did, the only difference is we wouldn't go behind your back about it."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? It was wrong not to tell you. The truth is... I felt so guilty about not starting this earlier, and acting like we had to just sit back and wait for rescue. I know I should have done this sooner, but I don't know something about going back to real life was scary. We had a good thing going for a while and I was enjoying it. You want the reason? There it is. But the hurricane change my mind, we're just not safe anymore…"

Rachel's face softened and she said, "Do you think we want to go back either? You think **I** want to go back to an empty house or other relatives that hate me? When I get back home all I'll have left is the broken shards of my failed dreams."

Then Dani added, "And life for Quinn and I isn't going to be a walk in the park. Do you have any idea how great it has been to be accepted as a normal couple these past two months? I can hold hands with and kiss the woman I love here without worrying about it."

"How about the fact that all my entire family is probably dead?" said a quiet voice and all three turned to see Quinn emerge from the trees. "You think I have anything to go back to?" Her eyes filled with tears and Dani moved towards her, but Quinn said, "No, I have to say something first."

She made an unsuccessful attempt to control her tears before continuing, "You guys... I went to Yale. I'm not completely oblivious to real life. I figured it out long ago. My whole family was on that ship when we left; and there is no way that my overprotective and controlling father would let his little angel be shipwrecked on an island for over two months unless something happened to him to stop it."

She looked at them all and said, "I know you tried to protect me from the truth, and I let you because it was nice to forget for a while every day. I understand why you three thought you had to keep me out of the loop," She then glared through her tears at Sam alone, "But I don't understand why you thought you could you leave without even saying goodbye? There's a chance you could die..."

All three stood in shock and shame at Quinn's words. They had all been underestimated her. She was actually the smartest and toughest one of them all. It was true no one had a bigger burden to face than Quinn if they made it back. She would face the death of her family, the squabbles over their money, not to mention the controversy over her marriage to Dani.

They all apologized and Dani wrapped Quinn in her arms as Sam went back to his map. "So... " Quinn said looking at him expectantly. "What are your plans? Since we're now all on the same page now, we can help you."

"Oh, right that … well okay…" Since he had the map open he shared his plan and his proposed route to get help. To his surprise all three thought it was a good plan and even made a few valuable suggestions. Sam showed them the raft and they all deemed it suitable and commended him on its construction.

"So when do you leave?" Quinn asked when he was done telling them about his plan.

"Tomorrow." He replied.

Rachel looked at him and said, "You said that yesterday."

"I was more tired from all the stress, arguing, and Quinn's birthday than I thought I would be. Tomorrow I won't oversleep."

"Well we should spend the night here with you." Quinn said, "That way you definitely can't leave without saying goodbye tomorrow, isn't that right girls?" Both Rachel and Dani agreed. Sam just nodded.

Using some of the last of the canned food, they ate a final meal together that night.

After they ate, Quinn walked straight over to Sam with a hungry look in her eyes. She sat on his lap and kissed him deeply. She moaned as she pushed up against him. Soon, she had Sam lying on his back in the sand with her straddling his waist. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy and red, and the expression on her face was half sad and half predatory. Then, she reached behind herself and untied the strings on the back of her dress. Sam planted hands on her hips and started to push the dress up as Quinn grabbed the fabric around her waist and began to pull up. Soon, she had the dress up and over her head then flung to the side, and there was Quinn naked again, her wild blonde hair falling in a heap around her.

Her hand shot down to his shorts and massaged his stiffening cock. When it was hard she removed his shorts guided his cock into her wet pussy. Due to the rushed nature of this encounter, and the stress of the whole situation, Quinn wasn't as wet as she usually was. There was a bit of pressure, and a wince came from her lips as she let herself expand to accommodate his cock. Eventually it was pleasurable enough for them both, and after several minutes of her bouncing up and down on his cock, they both came.

She then bent down and kissed him. She whispered in his ear before getting up, "Now we have that to remember each other by, just in case…" She didn't finish her sentence.

Sam sat there amazed for a while after. Seeing Quinn cuddle up to Dani, he realized one other thing he needed to take care of before he left, something he had forgotten about. He stood up and walked over to her and requested a word with her.

When they were alone in the jungle Dani said, "I am not fucking you out here if that's what this is about."

"It's not, but it's close." He paused then looked her in the eyes and said, "That first time we were together, right before we fell asleep … Dani, I am going to ask you something and I need you to answer me truthfully. I need your word, okay."

Dani looked at him weirdly and nodded before saying, "I swear."

Sam collected his thoughts and asked, "Dani, your father raped you as a child, didn't he..." It turned out more a statement than a question.

Dani looked at him angrily then tried to look away but Sam grabbed her shoulders and held her gaze to his. Tears poured from her eyes. "Yes."

Sam pulled her close as she cried for a few minutes. It was very uncharacteristic for her, but then again so was this whole conversation. As Sam held her there his mind went into overdrive. The one word confirmed a lot of his worst fears.

When Dani pulled away from him she asked, "How... how did you know?"

"Like I said, that first night right before we fell asleep, you called me '_master_' and thanked me for giving you _special time_, like you had been taught to say that. At first I thought I imagined it, but over time I put the pieces together. It makes sense with the way you always talk about escaping from him, how protective you were of Quinn and Rachel when you knew they were in danger the night of the kidnapping, and how you never really trusted men growing up and became a lesbian…"

"I didn't BECOME a lesbian because my father raped me. That's not the way it works, jackass."

"Sorry, bad choices of words." He cleared his throat, nervous about what to say next after her angry outburst. "You probably don't like it being brought up and talked about, but I didn't want to leave this island and risk my life without talking to you about it, because I feel like I need to apologize."

"Why? You're not the one who raped me."

Sam pleaded with her to understand, "Dani, don't you see? I did. If having sex with me made you relive all of that, then what I did was just as bad. It was a huge mistake…" Sam waited for her to reply, but she was deep in thought. He went to leave her along, but she stopped him.

"Sam you did nothing wrong. I wanted to sleep with you. I enjoyed myself that night; I wasn't faking it or forcing myself to enjoy it; it was real. However, towards the end, I was so tired and shocked from it all that I got confused. I blacked out and wasn't thinking clearly. When you were behind me and I couldn't see your face anymore, a small part of me flashed back to the bad memories, but it was just the one time. I had three weeks to deal with that and everything else. That second time, the night of the hurricane and the times after that, it was all me the whole time. No flashbacks, no mental strain, and certainly not rape."

"That's good to know," Sam said as looked at her eyes filled with honesty. "But if we get out of this alive, you need to deal with your past. You need to talk to a professional about this. Three weeks of deep thought and a fight with me in the jungle aren't enough." She opened her mouth then stayed silent and he continued, "If Quinn doesn't know already, you need to tell her. She's a smart one though, and I bet she does. She's probably waiting for you to want her to help you; she's your wife after all." He paused and let go of her and walked away saying, "A wise woman once told me that psychological damages get worse when you ignore them and they're a lot harder to deal with than physical ones."

Dani ran up alongside him, grabbed his face, and gave him a big kiss. Like she said before, she wasn't interested in going any further, but after everything they had been through, she needed to thank him in some way. When they parted, she took a deep breath, looked up at him, and smiled, saying, "Try not to die okay?"

When they got back to the beach, Sam announced to the other two that he was headed to bed since he'd have to be up early the next morning. As he passed by her, Rachel told him to wait. He paused and she quickly rose and took his hand. She then led him over to where he had prepared his bed for the night.

Without saying anything she kissed him and he kissed her back. They made out standing there for a bit before they sat on the makeshift bed and continued kissing. The kissing gave way to caressing each other, and soon they began removing their clothes. When were both naked and Rachel was straddling him as they kissed. She then broke the kiss long enough to guide his cock into her dripping pussy.

Wordlessly she lifted herself up and down the hard shaft slowly. Sam held onto her hips, feeling her rocking over him as his lips sought breasts. He could feel her hair tickle his skin. He kissed all along all the soft curves of her torso, as her nails slid along his biceps. Her scent was earthy and divine; her skin tasted of sweat and heat.

Sam was content to let Rachel move on top of him, holding himself still as she worked herself on his cock. He savored the heat of her pussy and the warm pressure of her flesh on his. It was slow and beautiful, but Sam loved it. This was love, not lust. As he looked into Rachel's beautiful eyes, he knew that she felt what he did and in that moment his worries about her true feelings disappeared. He knew, without her saying it, that she loved him like he loved her.

Then, she pushed him back, and planted her hands on his chest. She started to descend on him with increasing force, fucking him harder, faster, and hotter. Her voice went high pitched and her breathing grew ragged. Then Rachel fell against him, lips seeking his as his hands grasped the roundness of her ass. Her mouth parted and she pressed her cheek to his, so he could hear her gasping into his ear. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, yes, yes... oh, Sam."

And with hands still grasping her ass, Sam flipped them over so that Rachel was beneath him now, her legs wrapped around his hips as he kneeled above her and began to drive into her, plowing her pussy as it started to quiver and quake. She climaxed almost instantly and went limp underneath him as he kept pounding her, feeling that familiar tingling of his own eruption.

Sam could hold back no more and he exploded into her and in that moment he felt as if a part of his heart stay with her. Her pussy convulsed around his cock when she came again soon after and he felt the sensation in reverse. A part of him was left behind in her and vice versa. They lay admiring that sensation for a while.

They were wordless for the next few seconds. Their eyes met. "In case something happens while you're out there, I want you to know that..." She said softly.

"I know babe, I know, you don't have to say it. I..." Sam said interrupting her. Rachel kissed him shutting him up then after breaking it she put a finger to his lips.

"But, I want to, darling. I love you, Sam."

Then she took her finger off his lips and he smiled and said, "And I love you too Rachel."

They kissed again and heard, "Awww, they just said '_I love you_' to each other for the first time, how romantic!" Quinn said excitedly.

"Well it's about damn time!" Dani said with a smile. Then she and Quinn approached the pair and she added, "Now I hate to break up the love fest, but to ensure that you don't sneak away and leave without saying goodbye like you tried last night: you will be sleeping with Rachel on top and Quinn and I on either side. If you make an unauthorized move in the night one of us will fuck you so hard you can't stand, thus delaying your departure until you recover. So, do us a favor and stay put."

Quinn smiled wickedly and added, "Although, I would not mind in the least if you were to break the rules."

With that Dani and Quinn snuggled up to either side of the pair. Sam drifted off to sleep lying under the woman he loved and between their two beautiful best friends.

After one of the best night's sleep he had ever had, he woke to a strange sensation. Something was sucking the head on his cock while two tongues licked either side of his shaft. Curious he sat up on his elbows and found his dick was obscured by three heads: a mixture of red, brown, and blonde hair.

He enjoyed the feel of the triple blow job as he saw Rachel look up from her sucking to point out that he was awake. They all gave him a quick smile then went back to the tasks. Rachel resumed sucking the head and Dani and Quinn went back to licking either side of the hard shaft. The stimulation was too much and soon he shot his load straight into Rachel's mouth.

She swallowed and said, "Good morning Sam. Hope you liked your wake up call."

Sam just nodded and followed them to breakfast. It was a quick but filling meal and before they knew it was time for Sam to get dressed and ready the raft for the trip. He dressed himself in the same lifejacket he had arrived in and with help from the other three he pushed the raft out into the water.

It still floated well, even loaded down with his supplies, but when he got on he looked through his gear and noticed Rachel's suitcase buried amongst the other supplies.

"Um Rachel?"

"Yes, Sam?" Was her reply as she helped herself onto the raft.

"Why is your suitcase on the raft? Or better yet, why are you on the raft?"

"Well, I made a decision this morning. We're coming with you."

Sam stared at her and said, "Whoa absolutely not, no way." Sam looked to Dani and Quinn for agreement. They looked at each other in surprise at Rachel's announcement, but with a silent agreement between them, they both climbed on to the raft too. Sam protested further, "It's just not big enough..."

Dani stood forward and gestured around them, "And yet here we all fit, quite comfortably I might add."

"Sturdy enough then!" he said.

"Sam, it's as strong as the shelter floor was, stronger actually, if you consider the metal I know you found it the boat wreckage." Rachel said.

"Okay then what about food and water?"

"Well now since we don't have to leave anything behind, we can take enough with us."

Sam still looking for reasons brought up safety, which the girls countered that they were better off together then separate. He brought up survival strategy, but they counter that splitting up was far dumber than going down together.

Rachel went over to Sam and kissed him. "Face it; we're coming with you."

"Fine," he said annoyed and the women celebrated, "But know this: we could be out there a while before we find anything, so we eat and drink only when we need to. We can take turns looking out for other boats, but the rest of the time try not to move around too much. You move only when you have to, so we conserve energy and don't accidentally flip the boat. That means no sex. Those are my terms if you have an issue with any of them, then you stay here, got it?"

Sam used a pair of oars he had made to propel it to the edge where the island's shelf ended and the open sea began. As the craft neared open water Sam stowed the oars and raised the sail and managed to catch the wind, which pushed them into open water. Once there, he steered the raft using a rudder he had made. Progress was slow, but the sail pulled them steadily away from the island.

"Well ladies," Sam said as the island began to grow smaller on the horizon. "Give one last wave to the island because we are on the open water now, hopefully headed for rescue and home."

Sam heard them each say a quick goodbye to their home for the past two months. When he got a chance he turned a gave it a quick glance himself before shifting his eyes back to the open water ahead as he steered the craft that would hopefully take them to a way home.

The next few days were trying for all on board the small raft. In many ways Sam regretted bringing the ladies, but in the same regard the company had its merits. Due to the fact that they had to row a good portion of the way, it took a lot longer to reach where the map showed the path their cruise had taken. Of course they had veered off course a few times and that was of little help. They also had no way of knowing how far they had gone, but seeing no land in sight, just continued in the direction of the travel lanes.

One day as he lay under cover resting after finishing his shift on watch. He had just closed his eyes when Quinn shook him awake, yelling his name excitedly. A bit dazed he did not first understand what her excitement was about.

It was then that Dani, who was rowing, said, "Sam, you better take a look at this."

Intrigued Sam got up and carefully moved out from under the cover of a blanket. When his eyes adjusted a bit he saw both pointing to an object on the horizon; an object that was getting closer by the second. Upon second glance, he noticed a few smaller objects in its vicinity. Sam picked another oar and they began rowing toward the oncoming objects.

As they got closer Sam recognized them as what appeared to be three ships: one huge, and with two smaller vessels. Rachel grabbed the flare gun they had found amongst Eli's things and fired it. One ship broke from the group and turned in the raft's direction. Soon after a helicopter launched from the deck of the ship and headed straight for the raft.

"We're going home."

A few minutes later all four, were aboard a US navy ship. As they were welcomed aboard a sailor came up to them and said, "If you don't mind me asking where did you 4 come from?"

Sam looked at the 3 girls with him and said, "Well, it's a long story…"

xoxo

* * *

**End of Chapter Fifteen.**


	16. The Big Goodbye

**(Disclaimer in the First Chapter.)**

**This is the Final Chapter.**

* * *

**XVI. The Big Goodbye**

"Wait... You four were on the _Aeneas_?!" The ship's captain looked at them in shock. "I heard about that disaster, but I thought there weren't any survivors." The captain's words confirmed their worst fears. Quinn broke down in tears and Dani moved to comfort her.

Trying to remain calm, Sam spoke for the group, "Yes, in fact we all were, but our story of survival is a little different then you might think. You see, the four of us were forcibly removed from the ship during the evening of the nineteenth of two months ago, and when we left the ship was still sailing."

The captain looked grim and said, "Well, I am sorry to tell you this, but it suffered a major catastrophe and sank not long after that time. The damage was total and, as I said, there were thought to be no survivors. I think we would all benefit from hearing that story of yours; all of your stories in fact, as well as anything you can tell us about the ship before you were taken off."

Sam nodded, but looking at his friends he said, "Yes, anything you want, we can help, but my friends and I have just spent almost a week on the open water and two months on an island before that. We are quite tired at the moment. So I think we could all use some rest and some food, if that's okay with you?"

The crew made arrangements for them to be taken to some sleeping quarters. Once all four had slept and eaten each was thoroughly interviewed by the captain to find out anything they knew about their brief time on the ship. Afterwards, the captain gathered them together and told them what happened after they left. Apparently during the storm some passengers rioted and forced their way into restricted areas. Someone ended up causing a gas leak. Around the time of the storm reached its peak, the slightest of sparks set off an explosion that blew a hole in the side of the hull. The size of the explosion combined with the late hour and strength of the storm made survivors unlikely. "By the time the cruise line knew anything had happened and help had been sent for, there was no sign of the ship or its passengers. It took us over a week to find the wreckage."

With the questioning finished, the captain arranged to have them taken ashore immediately to head back to the United States. He also took the time to tell them he had notified their families and verified their identities. All who had been on board had been assumed dead, so a lot of things needed sorting out. After several flights, they spent another long day telling their stories and filling paperwork for the government and the cruise line. Not to mention once the media got word of their story they were hounded for interviews.

By the time they reached Florida, they were all exhausted. Luckily, the cruise line had gifted them a penthouse villa in one of the best hotels in Miami. It was the least they could do. Worn out from the interviews and glad to be in rooms with actual beds and working bathrooms all four just collapsed into bed and fell asleep.

The next day after a large and very delicious breakfast, they were looking for things to do that could help them get back to normal. So the girls insisted that shopping would certainly help things. The three girls set off to buy new clothes and replace other items they all had lost in the accident. Sam opted to not partake; instead he simply got his hair cut and caught up on two months of missed sports.

Hours later, Quinn, Dani, and Rachel came through the door carrying numerous shopping bags, even getting some help from some of the hotel staff since there were so many. Sam looked at the bags in amazement and asked, "Did you three leave anything in those stores?!"

"Yes, but that's not all we did today." Rachel said.

"Yeah, notice anything different?" Quinn asked.

Upon being asked, Sam took a closer look at all three again and it appeared that they had visited a spa of some sort, since their hair had been styled, and fingernails and toenails painted. "Um, you three got your hair and nails done." Sam said guessing.

"See he noticed." Quinn said with a smile

"Yeah, after you pointed it out, Quinn." Dani said. When Dani spoke up Sam noticed she had an entirely different hair color now. He guessed the word for it would be turquoise.

"Well, you look beautiful, then again, I always think you three look beautiful so..." Rachel and Quinn blushed and sighed at Sam's compliment.

"Kiss ass," Dani mumbled to herself.

Quinn looked at her said, "I believe the words you're looking for are _'thank you_.'"

Dani smiled at her then tuned to Sam and quietly said, "I'm sorry Sam, thank you," then after a pause added, "But you're still a kiss ass."

"Well at least he's OUR kiss ass and we love that about him don't we?" Rachel said and got nods of approval from the other two.

All three gave him hugs and kisses and then spent the next hour showing off what they had bought. It was not until Rachel placed a bag next to him that he realized that they had bought him some outfits as well. He was surprised how well it all fit him. It was a bit more in style than he usually bought, but he figured that's what happens when women buy you clothes.

When they showed him some dressier clothes though, he knew something was up. His curiosity piqued a bit he asked, "Okay ladies, while I appreciate this," he said looking down at the outfit he was wearing, "I don't really see the need for it."

Rachel smiled as she got up close to him and said, "Oh, Sam, don't you see… our date tonight can't be underdressed when accompanying us to the nightclub."

"Nightclub?!" Sam asked confused and a bit worried, "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Don't be scared of little fun Sam," Quinn said teasingly, "We're all still so tightly wound from that island, and we need to just unwind and have some fun."

Rachel said to Sam, "Sam, you'll be the envy of every man… _or woman_ there. Think about it, you get to come in and leave with Dani, Quinn, and me." As if anticipating his next statement she said, "And you don't have to dance if you don't want. Although I wouldn't mind a dance or two if the opportunity arises."

"Me neither," Quinn added attaching herself to his other side.

"Look," Dani said. "If you're with us were less likely to draw unwanted male attention. It's the reality of the world we live in."

Rachel stretched to look into his face, doing an exceptional job pouting, and said, "Please? It would mean so much to us," and after a pause she added, "of course you be **rewarded** when we get back." Then she gave his front a good rub to emphasize her point.

Sam finally agreed. Dani opened up a pregame bottle of champagne while Rachel and Quinn kissed each other in celebration. Sam decided to jump in the shower to get ready while the girls changed into some of their new clothes for the club.

When Sam was finally ready, the door to Dani and Quinn's bedroom swung open and an incredible sight entered his field of vision. To say the ladies looked hot was an understatement. All three wore dresses that they filled out in ways that should be illegal. Quinn had on a sparkly silver dress that hung loosely on her chest, but thanks to the neckline that plunged almost all the way down to her bellybutton, her cleavage was majorly on display. Dani looked delicious in the form hugging strapless black dress she wore, and Sam was thankful that all the daily chores she did on the island kept her fit and muscular in all the right places. Finally, Rachel's dress was probably the simplest of the three, but her elegant backless red dress also had a slit that showed her perfect legs off in such a way that she looked as good if not better than the other two.

All three had pulled out all the stops. They wore just enough makeup to enhance their beauty with out being obnoxious. All three wore their hair down and falling loosely to their shoulders. As they got closer Sam noted two things. The hint of flowery smell from each, and that they all appeared taller. A quick inspection of their feet revealed that they were indeed wearing heels of varying heights.

"So, what do you think?" Rachel asked doing a quick spin that revealed how great her perfect ass looked in the dress. Sam nodded speechlessly and stammered out a compliment before Quinn did the same, followed by Dani.

When they were finished he said, "Wow, all of you, seriously you are going to draw some attention. You three are definitely going to get hit on tonight. I don't know if I'll be able to fight everyone off."

"Really?" Dani asked smiling.

"Oh yeah. But I think that you three aren capable of some major shutdowns yourselves."

"Thanks, I'm sure we'll be fine." Rachel continued the thought, "But YOU want to dance you don't even have to ask. Just let one of us know and we'll be more than happy to." Sam nodded and the four headed out to the club.

When they reached the front of the hotel, a limo had been called for their transportation. As it took them to the club Dani explained that this night out was a gift from her boss, who was so happy to hear she was still alive. When they arrived at the club they skipped the massive line and were told they had a reserved booth.

Upon arriving they found a champagne bottle and four glasses. They poured a quick toast and after a few rounds it was gone and girls went off to dance. This left Sam alone at the table watching, which due to the fact that some Preseason Football was on a nearby TV, he did not mind. The ladies stayed within sight of the booth and every so often Sam would look over at them, just to check. Not only to see that they weren't being hassled, but also to enjoy the sexy show they were putting on with their dancing.

A few songs later Rachel went back over to Sam at the table to recover and keep him company. They ordered drinks and sat there talking for a few minutes. When they had finished their drinks, Rachel insisted on getting a dance with him. Sam did not want to disappoint her, so he agreed. Sam indulged Rachel with a dance for a few songs then returned to the table to find Quinn and Dani there with drinks in their hands. Quinn was in the process of finishing the last dregs of her drink, and so she insisted that he grant her a dance too. So, he agreed and just as before stayed out for a few songs with Quinn before heading back to the table.

As it turned out, over the course of the night, the ladies did not really require his presence when it came to chasing the assholes away. In fact, he particularly enjoyed watching Dani work; her shutdowns were **epic**. He would feel sorry for these guys if he didn't think they deserved it.

However, as the ladies drank their need for him grew significantly, and in their intoxicated state they grew more sluggish and timid with their pursuers. Still, Sam was there to step in when things got out of hand, and the girls would quickly get rather grabby with him, even Dani, and scare off the men.

Unlike her earlier success, Dani was in need of his help a lot by the end of the night because her pregraming and lack of time spent dancing made her get very drunk, very quickly. This made the normally reserved Dani very openly sexual, much to Sam's surprise. After one attempt at a dance with Sam that nearly resulted in her taking off her dress in front of the entire club, Sam decided to keep her close to him in the booth for the rest of the evening. He figured it was the best way to keep her away from potential embarrassment and more alcohol.

Dani, for her part, did not argue and was content to cuddle up to him and regale him with many interesting stories from her past. "Have I ever told you about the time Quinn and I had sex on an airplane?" She would begin, for example. "It was a lot more complicated than you would think."

While Sam kept Dani from harm, Rachel and Quinn spent time dancing together, just the two of them. They were still pretty into it, and they clearly didn't need their usual better-halfs to turn up the heat. Both had drunk pretty moderately and were more experienced handling their liquor better. The pair made an arousing sight to everyone in the club. There was groping, grinding, and teasing. Sam was at several times tempted to leave the booth and join in, but did not want to leave Dani drunk and alone after everything he had learned about her right before they left the island. "Has anyone ever told you that from certain angles your mouth looks like a sideways vagina?"

After about another hour of dancing, Rachel and Quinn's bodies glistened in sweat. When she opened her eyes, Rachel looked back to the booth and noticed Dani kissing Sam's neck and drunkenly rubbing his groin. She once again began to dance, and she felt a little better that even if he wasn't dancing like her, Sam was probably still enjoying himself, thanks to Dani. Quinn also let her body get lost in the music. All the troubles from the island were forgotten in the rhythm and bass.

Feeling the music, Quinn got up behind Rachel and pressed her breasts into her back. Then, she put her soft hands on Rachel's thighs; thanks the prominent slit, it was no trouble. Soft moans were lost in the noise. Rachel felt Quinn pull her closer and dance her other hand across her sweaty collarbone toward the top of her dress.

Rachel's pussy was soaking wet and she wanted to turn around and kiss Quinn, yet she was afraid of causing a scene, since they pretty much had everyone's attention already. Just when she thought Quinn was going to slip her hand down the top of her dress to cup her breast, suddenly a loud noise from across the room captured their attention. Dani had knocked over and smashed several empty bottles in a move to sit on Sam's lap.

"Did you know that when I got kidnapped I was still wearing the strap-on I had fucked Quinn with earlier that night? I almost turned it into a shiv. Luckily you rescued us and I didn't have to. If I had done that we would never have gotten to DP Quinn and Rachel together. We're DP buddies for life Sam!"

With the moment between them lost, Rachel and Quinn returned to the booth. Quinn took one look at Dani and realized it was time to leave. However, Rachel wanted to dance with Sam one last time, so Quinn took Sam's place at Dani's side and after a final dance, the four headed back to the hotel in the limo.

When they reached the room, no sooner had Sam closed the door than Dani's dress was on the floor and she was kissing him wearing only her panties. She broke the kiss and pushed him into one of the bedrooms. Dani flopped onto the bed before getting up on her knees and pulling Sam into another kiss. As they kissed, Sam felt her trying to remove his clothes. It wasn't like on the island, clothes were more complicated now, and in her drunken state, she was having a lot of difficulty. Another two sets of hands came to her aid and Sam broke the kiss for a second to find Rachel and Quinn wearing only their underwear.

Sam was soon stripped of his shirt and pants before they went for his boxers. He had a lot of things occupying his attention, so much that he wasn't sure where to begin, but the girls helped him by each removing their own bras as Dani yanked off the last of his clothes. They then spun him around and pushed him down onto the bed. He moved to the center and was attacked by the three horny women.

Dani maintained the poll position, so to speak, and her mouth went right for his now painfully hard cock. As the warm mouth enveloped his shaft he felt Quinn and Rachel take both sides of him and caress, lick, suck, and even bite every inch of him they could reach. In response Sam reached out and grasped hold of a breast from each of their chests. Now Dani was new to cocksucking so her technique (also affected by he drunkenness) left much to be desired, but she made up for it in enthusiasm. It was not long before the combination of the three girls' actions caused him to explode in Dani's mouth. Sam's shaft did not soften one bit though, despite the orgasm. A night of watching them dance, rubbing against them, groping, and being groped had charged Sam up so much he'd be hard for a while.

Seeing Sam's shaft still hard, Rachel took no time in removing her panties and replacing Dani's mouth with her soaking wet pussy. As Rachel rode him, Sam thanked Dani for the blowjob by reaching a hand into Dani's panties and working his fingers in and out of the dripping wet lips. Soon after she removed her panties and was lowering her pussy to his face. As Rachel rode his cock and he licked at Dani's pussy he felt Quinn sit across his chest. Quinn kissed her wife, and Dani plunged a few fingers into the warm depths of Quinn's pussy.

It was a chorus of moans and licks, and a few minutes later the girls had all come once. So they switched positions, and this time Dani lowered herself onto his hard shaft and Quinn lowered her pussy onto his face. Sam lost sight of what Rachel was doing, but a moan from her a few minutes later told him someone was servicing her in some way.

As it was, Rachel was standing up on the bed so her pussy could be eaten by Dani while she rode Sam's cock. Rachel threw her head back and began to grind her pussy on Dani's mouth. Rachel took her hands, and put them on her own breasts, everyone else was too busy. Sam was busy thrusting his cock in and out of Dani's pussy and eating out Quinn.

Quinn's breaths became shorter and she got very vocal, "That's it, eat that pussy… fuck, that feels good…" Quinn moved her hips faster against Sam's face: side to side, back and forth, up and down.

Rachel heard Quinn's vocalizations, so she gave some herself, "Oh don't stop… don't stop… Oh… OH! Oh, DANI!"

Rachel and Quinn both came against Dani and Sam's mouths, and they both collapsed to the bed. Soon Dani rode herself to another orgasm atop Sam as well. Sam withdrew from Dani's pussy; her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow. At that moment, none of the girls could move on their own. Their bodies were spent.

But Sam wasn't. Quinn let out a sigh when Sam spread her legs and slipped easily inside her pussy. This time Sam reversed the positions so he was on top and started thrusting while Rachel and Dani kissed and caressed the pair as they fucked. Quinn moaned with every stroke. "That feels so good," she whispered in Sam's ear. Her arms wrapped around him. Sam drove his cock in and out of her faster and harder. They kissed and her nails dug into Sam's back.

Sam wasn't going to last much longer. Rachel turned his head towards her and she kissed him. It turned out that that was only a distraction because when he wasn't looking, Dani stuck a finger in his asshole. "Oh shit!" Sam exclaimed loudly after Rachel broke their kiss. Dani only laughed and gave Quinn a kiss. The room started to spin, and finally Sam came inside Quinn while she too was cumming.

After that, the alcohol and the long day caught up with all four and they all passed out. A few hours later, Sam happened to wake up with Rachel cuddled into him. He quietly woke her up and led her to another bedroom of the penthouse. There they slept tangled up together, no thought or care that tomorrow brought goodbyes.

When they woke the next morning, he guided his cock into her pussy, and fucked her. Rachel was lying flat against the bed and her legs were spread wide so she could take all of Sam's cock inside her. Sam sank all the way in and held there. With a long sigh, he pulled out and then pushed back in, going slowly.

Rachel grunted with pleasure. "I love you," she moaned. "Fuck me . . ."

"I love you too."

Rachel bit her lip and groaned again. Sam pulled back and began working his cock in and out of her at a fast pace. "Oh, that feels so good … Oh! I'm so full right now…" Sam leaned forward and thrusted harder. Rachel grunted again, "Fuck me… fuck my pussy… cum inside me…"

Her voice trailed off as Sam went faster and harder. Sam was close, and since Rachel's grunts turned into a feral growl, he knew she was close too. They kissed each other and both came.

"Oh, fuck!" Rachel sobbed, an early morning orgasm wracking her body. Sam's cock filled her pussy with cum. Their post-coital tenderness was interrupted by someone sneaking into the bedroom.

Quinn was standing in the doorway completely naked, "I hope you have enough energy for one more round with me?" Quinn asked. "Dani's got a huge hangover, and there's some unfinished business I have to take care of from last night."

"If you give me a few minutes, I think I could go again," Sam said to her.

Quinn shook her head, "I wasn't talking to you." She walked around the bed to Rachel's side. "We never got to finish what we started on the dancefloor Rachel." She leaned over and aroused the tired Rachel with a kiss. She started groping her whole body beneath the bed sheet, "Mmmm, I see Sam left a present for me to find."

Sam chuckled to himself and moved to a nearby chair to watch. Rachel and Quinn's kisses became deeper, and their hands indulged each other's bodies. Rachel was once again flat on her back, but this time Quinn was on top of her. Their naked breasts brushed together and Quinn attacked Rachel's neck. Quinn moved down to suck on Rachel's breasts, and Rachel let out a small cry.

Quinn went lower to between Rachel's legs, and she spread them while lifting up Rachel's hips. Their eyes locked when Quinn descended to Rachel's pussy. The taste of Rachel with the leftovers of Sam was something Quinn had grown to love and was going to miss when they all parted soon. Quinn's lips and tongue went faster and Rachel cried out again. _Cry_ was the right word for it too. The pleasure mixed with the knowledge that their journey was ending was making Rachel sad.

It wasn't enough to stop her orgasm though, and her hips bucked against Quinn's mouth as she thrashed about. Quinn only slowed down after she was sure Rachel could cum no more. Their faces met and they kissed again, Quinn discovered that Rachel had indeed started crying. That made her sad too, and she cradled Rachel against herself while fighting back the sadness. "I'm really going to miss you two," she said to both Rachel and Sam across the room. "If either of you are ever in southwestern New England, my and Dani's door is always open…"

Days end would begin their journeys home. Sam's flight to Ohio left that evening; Dani and Quinn were going to start driving back to New Haven around the same time. As for Rachel, her home was New York, but without her uncle she wasn't sure what she would do now. She had basically been his prisoner before, and now she was free, but to do what, she didn't know.

"Sam when you go tonight I'm coming with you." She said when they had sat down on the couch in the suite. "I'm not going back there. There is nothing for me in New York anymore."

Sam remained silent, he loved her, but he was worried she might be making a mistake. He would love to spend his life with her, but being together right now would be problematic. Both were broken in some ways. He only had unemployment to worry about, but that would still take time, and that wasn't the life Rachel deserved. Sam also knew that the burdens on Quinn and Dani were too much for them to help her too. Quinn had to deal with the loss of her family, and Dani had a career to worry about. He hoped they would find a way to help her, if he couldn't.

"Rachel, you can't come back with me. It's not really what you want." Rachel started to cry and protest, but Sam continued. "The cruise line is giving all of us a settlement for their part in what happened to us. That's more than enough for you to go back to school finish what you started before Eli ruined your life."

"But I love you. I don't want to leave you."

"I love you too. That won't change, ever. If when you finish school, you still want to be with me, I will be waiting. That's a promise."

"Thank you." Rachel understood that Sam was right, and she spent the rest of the day making arrangements for herself to go back to school in New York. She was lucky, and they would let her pick right up where she left off.

Later she met up with Sam in his bedroom in the hotel penthouse. He had packed up what little he had with him and was ready to make his flight later the night. "Well it's all set, I'm back on the road to being a music teacher."

"That's wonderful."

"I'm gonna join Quinn and Dani on their drive up the coast. They can take me as far as New York; it's on their way after all. Now I won't have to say three goodbyes today…"

Sam looked at Rachel. Although she was dressed in normal casual clothes, she looked more beautiful then than he had ever seen her. Soon they were kissing. He removed his clothes and watched as she slowly stripped off her own.

He then picked her up and laid her flat on the bed. He spent the next few minutes kissing and caressing her body and whispering compliments to her. He paid especial attention to her breasts before licking her pussy. He started at her outer thighs and worked inwards until his tongue was soon tracing shapes on her clit. Not long after she exploded on his face. When she had come down from her climax he lined up his hard shaft at her dripping opening and slowly entered her revealing in the feel of the warm tunnel as inch by inch he descended into her warm depths.

As he began his slow thrusting again savoring every moment has he did, his gaze met hers. Soon after a warmth like nothing he had ever felt before surrounded him and from the contentment in her eyes he could tell she felt it too.

He did not know how long they went on like that. All he knew is that when his climax approached he did not fight the release, but embraced it. Beneath him he could tell that she too was relaxed as her climax approached. He made one final thrust and the most incredible pleasure washed over him as he felt his seed shooting deep within her. At that same moment he felt Rachel's walls collapse on his hard shaft and saw her eyes close as she too came.

When they were finished they just lay together kissing and cuddling, trying to get as close to each other as possible before the separation they knew was coming. They had been nearly inseparable since the night he had found her unconscious in the river on the island all that time ago. Now, they would soon be half way across the country from each other.

They heard the door open and Sam looked up to see Dani and Quinn standing huddled against each other, a mixture of joy and sadness on their faces.

It was Dani, who spoke the dreaded words, "It's time guys." Both nodded and got up and began getting ready. It was a nice breakfast and the four savored every moment together they could. Afterwards they all rode together to the airport to say goodbye to Sam.

When they arrived at Sam's terminal the four stood around all in tears at this point. Sam had spent the day writing each of them a heartfelt letter that talked about his favorite memories of his time with them. He gave each one a kiss and handed them each a sealed envelope with their name on it and told each to read it once he had left.

Now the girls had to say their goodbyes. Rachel had said and done everything she had wanted to earlier in the hotel bed, so she just step forward kissed him and said, "You are keeping your promise." It was a command and plea.

Quinn also gave him a kiss and a big hug, "You've given me so many gifts. I get to call Dani 'my wife' because of you, and I am alive to spend my life with her also because of you. I will never forget that. I will never forget you."

Finally Dani walked up to him with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked down at her feet and said, "I wanted to hate you. When we first met, I kept looking for things about you I could hate, but you really made that difficult. Thank you for everything." She looked up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Sam thought that that was the end of it, but it wasn't, Dani kept going, "Look I have something to say to you and to you Rachel, and I know Quinn will agree when she hears it." Rachel perked up and Sam turned back to Dani waiting, "I think that… me, and Quinn, we… love you guys. We love you two."

Quinn kissed Dani's cheek and took her hand. "She's right. We love you. It doesn't change the fact that we're in the airport saying goodbye to you, Sam, or will have to say goodbye to you soon, Rachel, but we still love you. It's not normal, but what happened to us doesn't happen to normal people."

Dani looked over at Sam and Rachel and they smiled back at her, "You just needed to know before you left."

After another round of hugs and kisses Sam walked toward his terminal and as he stood in line he gave one last look to the three closest friends and lovers he would ever have. They turned around and headed back to the limo. It was over.

xoxo

* * *

**End of Chapter Sixteen**

**End of Story.**

**Thank you all for reading. Thank you to those who have been reviewing as I have been posing these. I appreciate all the reviews, even the ones that got way too specific about semen. I know this story had a lot of sex, but really the thing that matters most is the story, so if you really read this for the story foremost, you have my thanks.**


End file.
